ANOMALI
by ethan.JV
Summary: [KV]Geomul. Manusia yang dikutuk Dewa lantaran melakukan dosa besar yang tidak termaafkan. Hidup tak tentu arah beratus tahun lamanya hanya untuk memburu seorang anak manusia yang memiliki garis keturunan dengan wanita bernama Marulette Estelle Antoinette. Dewa langit yang murka atas keributan yang dilakukan Geomul lantas mengutus Algojo turun ke bumi untuk memburu & menghukumnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**..

.

.

.

 **[11.43 pm.]**

Malam itu di tanggal 28 Oktober 2015, hujan lebat mengguyur ibu kota Korea Selatan, lebih tepatnya di daerah _Gwangjin-gu_ , seorang pemuda berjaket hitam berlari tunggang langgang lantaran curah hujan kala itu luar biasa lebat, petir saling bersahutan dengan kilat bak cakar sang dewa langit.

Pemuda itu terus berlari tanpa merasa kelelahan. Koper berukuran besar ditariknya kasar. Sepatu kets berwarna putih miliknya jadi kotor akibat lumpur yang menempel di bagian luar sepatu. Tubuh jangkung itu mendadak berhenti. Mata sipitnya memandang bangunan terkesan tua yang ada di depannya. Bangunan bercat _brocken white_ itu terlihat seram ditambah dengan _backsound_ gaungan petir dan kilat semakin menambah ngeri bagi orang yang melihat.

Dengan cepat dan sigap dirinya sudah berada di dalam bangunan tua tersebut. Melewati empat penjaga di depan pintu dengan mudahnya dan tanpa ketahuan. Jejak-jejak lumpur begitu kentara diantara keramik marmer yang berkilau akibat cahaya kilat. Matanya menelisik setiap benda-benda bersejarah di dalam etalase. Patung, guci kuno, cermin, kursi goyang yang sudah _reyot_ , dan juga beberapa benda lainnya yang sangat diketahui semua warga Korea Selatan adalah benda-benda mistis. Suasana gelap saat itu cukup menjadi gambaran betapa seramnya gedung museum _Achasan*_ malam itu.

 _Ngekk_..

Pemuda itu perlahan menoleh dan mata elangnya menatap tajam kursi goyang tua dari balik etalase, beberapa detik sampai kursi itu bergerak kedepan belakang dengan sangat pelan. Terus dipandanginya kursi _reyot_ itu penasaran. Semakin si pria memandang fokus benda tua itu semakin cepat juga kursi tua itu bergerak.

 _Ngiik.. ngiik.._

Ada seorang nenek-nenek di balik kursi itu..

 _Ngiikk.._

Piyama putih yang sudah dekil dan penuh darah..

Rambut beruban yang berantakan namun ada bekas sanggulan disana..

Mukanya rusak akan sayatan-sayatan dibeberapa bagian mukanya..

 _Ngiik.. ngiikk.._

Dan kini, si nenek menatap tajam matanya..

Si pemuda tersenyum mengejek, "Dasar jelek! Sudah tua bukannya berbuat baik, jadi mati dibunuh ' _kan_?"

' _HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYY…!'_

Nenek hantu itu memekik. Sang pemuda berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

 **Present**

 **ANOMALI**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **.** **Taehyung and Jungkook** **.**

 **[KOOKV]**

 **And**

 **.Other cast.**

 **.**

 **Genre:** _ **fantasy, romance, humor, triler**_

 **Warning:**

 **Typo gentanyangan, Shounen ai, [uke/Tae*Kook/seme]** **B** **ahasa gak sesuai EYD,** **N** **gawur,** **Aneh** **, Romance picisan,** **Bikin mual-mual, baper=alien,** **deelel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

.

Suara nyanyian merdu dan lembut mengalihkan perhatian si pemuda jangkung yang sejak tadi berdebat dengan seorang nenek-nenek tua bersimbahan darah. Senyumnya mengembang – sedikit – lalu tanpa basa-basi dihampirinya suara itu. Langkahnya dipercepat saat dirinya merasa tidak sabar dengan panjangnya lorong bangunan tua ini.

Sesampainya di tempat, suara itu menghilang ditelan hujan. Si pemuda jangkung meninggalkan koper besarnya dan berjalan agak pelan, _onyx_ itu menelisik setiap lukisan yang tertempel di dinding. Tak ada yang menarik dari lukisan-lukisan ini, yang ada hanya kegelapan dan ketakutan dalam lukisan tersebut hingga _onyx_ tajamnya menangkap sosok cantik nan rupawan tepat di ujung tembok beton.

Wanita cantik bergaun mewah dengan _jade_ sebagai warna pokonya, motif bunga berwarna _maroon_ dan _pink_ mempercantik gaun tersebut. Si pemuda jangkung bagai terhipnotis akan keindahan lukisan di depannya ini. Tiada banding, wanita dalam lukisan ini sungguh belahan jiwanya. _**Marulette Estelle Antoinette**_. Anak dari Kepala Pemerintah Belanda saat bangsa bule itu menjajah tanah Indonesia beberapa abad lalu.

"Marry.." Jemari pemuda itu mengelus lembut lukisan yang sudah berdebu kini. _Liquid_ bening menetes menyedihkan dari _onyx_ sang pemuda. Diusapnya sayang lukisan itu cukup lama.

"Lama tidak jumpa.."

"…sayang."

 _Tes_

Sang pemuda tersenyum kala penglihatannya tak salah melihat wanita cantik dalam lukisan tersebut meneteskan air mata. Terlebih itu untuknya. Kekasih berabad-abad lalunya.

"Kau masihlah cantik sama seperti saat kita pertama bertemu, s-sudah berapa lama kau terjebak di dalam sini, _hm_? Maaf.." Ujarnya lirih.

"Maaf baru datang―" Si pemuda menutup mulutnya menahan tangis yang makin menderas.

Diusapnya air mata itu, tanpa banyak makan waktu si pemuda jangkung memutar tubuhnya lalu menggeret koper besar yang sedari tadi ia tinggalkan. Dibukalah koper itu, menampilkan sesosok remaja tak berbusana meringkuk di dalamnya. Pemuda jangkung itu menarik ujung _raven_ remaja tak berdaya tersebut kearah lukisan yang ia tuju.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu yang menyesakkan ini, _my love._ Persetan dengan takdir yang sudah menyiksa kita berabad-abad lamanya.."

Pemuda bersurai gelap bak kayu _eboni_ itu menoleh pada remaja yang kini berwajah pucat dengan banyak luka dan memar disekujur tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuh yang membiru, hidung mancung, surai semerah darah, kulit agak _tan_ namun halus juga bibir ranum itu, sungguh manis remaja SMA ini kalau dilihat dengan seksama. Sayangnya, remaja manis ini tidak bisa menjalani kehidupannya lagi, remaja berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini adalah seorang siswa SMA yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Dirinya menghela nafas berat. Ditepisnya perasaan iba itu dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada tujuan utamanya.

 _Onyx_ itu menatap remaja tak berdaya itu penuh akan ambisi.

"Kau akan membantuku untuk membawa kembali kehidupan yang sempat direnggut dari wanita yang kucinta. Lagipula kau sudah mati, Kim-Tae-Hyung.." Pemuda jangkung itu mengeja nama yang melingkar dipergelangan kaki si remaja.

 _Kim Taehyung.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **See ya next chapter ››**

 _I need review/like/fav.. thank you :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

 **ANOMALI**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **.** **Taehyung and Jungkook** **.**

 **And**

 **.Other cast.**

 **.**

 **Genre:** _ **fantasy, romance, humor, triler**_

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, tidak sesuai EYD (kadang formal-kadang** _ **banmal**_ **), romennya membuat anda kejang-kejang,mual dan naik pitam. Bila sakit kepala, konsumsi obat-obatan di sekitar anda. Terimakasih..**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello.01** **.**

 **.**

 **06.57 pm. [** **Two mounth** **befor** **e** **accident.]**

BUGH BUGH

"Ughh.."

Baku hantam terus terjadi antara siswa-siswa sekolah menegah. Beberapa diantaranya sudah terkapar lemas dengan darah menghias wajah-wajah bonyok mereka. _Basement mall_ yang belum selesai di bangun dan tak terpakai menjadi tempat adu _jotos_ ketujuh siswa laki-laki tersebut.

"Tae!―ishh.." Lelaki jangkung berambut magenta menarik kasar tubuh kurus namun kekar milik Taehyung, teman satu sekolahnya. Satu kelasnya. Satu bangkunya. Satu gengnya.

"Udah, Tae. Udah _woi_!"

"Aku belum selesai dengan wajah menjijikan ini!" Teriak Taehyung, dirinya terus menggeliat marah dari rangkulan temannya itu dan terus menonjok wajah lebam musuhnya.

Si surai magenta semakin mempererat rangkulannya di bagian bahu kawan gengnya – dari belakang.

"Gila! Kau bisa membunuh anak itu karena nafsu saikomu Tae! Sadarlah!"

Telak. Taehyung terdiam. Nafasnya memburu, kepalan ditangan kurusnya menguat menahan amarah. Namjoon menyenderkan kepalanya di tengkuk Taehyung. _Huff, hampir saja.._

Bisa gawat kalau anak orang mati ditangan temannya ini. Terlebih si pemuda berambut merah ini adalah sahabat kecilnya. Semua dilakukan bersama. Susah senang ditanggung dirasa berdua. Dan jikalau si Taehyung ini masuk penjara karena bunuh anak orang, maka Namjoon Kim – tepuk dada – akan menemaninya. Huh!

"Maaf.."

Kepala Namjoon menegak lalu mencondongkan kepalanya kedepan. Diusapnya surai berkeringat milik Taehyung penuh kasih. Taehyung menoleh kearah Namjoon dan melihat pergelangan tangan Namjoon yang memerah akibat darinya.

Duh, Namjoon rasanya tak tega lihat wajah sahabatnya ini yang ekpresinya berubah jadi polos dan menyedihkan dalam sekejap. Taehyung memang sakit. Ck.

Namjoon menepuk pelan jemari Taehyung yang tengah mengusap pergelangan tangannya. Ini bocah memang bisa bikin perasaan Namjoon campur aduk. Antara baper. Takut. Senang. Juga kasihan.

"Wah, Tae. Kamu bakal didamprat Tuan Ji kalau liat kelakuanmu ini. Bagaimana ini, rupa mereka tak semulus sejam lalu. _._ "

Taehyung memandang perbuatannya pada kelima siswa SMA seberang. Wajah mereka bonyok-bonyok. Walau masih sadarkan diri tapi rasa sakit yang mereka rasa tetap membuat mereka tidak bisa berkutik. Taehyung menghela nafasnya berat.

"Dalam waktu lima menit, tamat sudah riwayatmu Tae. Keluarga Ji pasti menghukummu buat bayarin mereka operasi plastik ke Seoul." Namjoon terkekeh sambil menunjuk semua muka bonyok di sampingnya.

Taehyung kembali menoleh pada korban kebonyokkannya. Tunggu, maksudnya korban di sini siapa? Dirinya yang jadi korban diantara kekerasan ini! Bermula dari mereka yang menelponnya satu setengah jam yang lalu. Anak SMA kota seberang itu katanya mau main sama Taehyung, ya Taehyung terima ajakan main mereka _._ Lima lawan dua tentu menarik perhatian jiwa saikonya si Taetae ini.

Dreeett.. dreeettt..

Getaran ponsel di saku celana hitam milik Taehyung memutuskan fokus si pemiliknya.

 **Tn.** **Ji** _ **calling..**_

Pik. Taehyung menggeser simbol hijau.

" _YAK!_ _JI_ _TAEHYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KALI INI?!"_ Bentak seseorang di seberang sana.

Taehyung sedikit menjauhkan jarak ponselnya. Lalu mendekatkannya kembali.

"Mm…, Halo, Ini dengan siapa?"‒Taehyung, datar. Tenang.

Namjoon bersorak heboh dalam hati. Melihat ketenangan sahabatnya ini. _Great_!

" _Ya Tuhan, Jiwon! Kau beri makan apa anak ini? Kenapa dia tak takut padaku_ _sama sekali_!"

" _Sayang! Aku beri makan ia sama seperti anakmu yang lain!"_

Taehyung tersenyum kecil mendengar adu mulut Ayah Ibunya di seberang sana.

" _TAETAE! AKU TIDAK BOHONG TENTANG MEMASUKKANMU KE SEKOLAH MILITER DI JERMAN SANA! TAK ADA PENOLAKAN APAPUN!"_

Pik. Telepon terputus..

Hening.

" _Well_ , ketahuannya ternyata cuman 40 detik. Dugaanku meleset 260 detik, ck."‒Namjoon, kecewa.

"Konyol. Sekolah militer di Jerman, cihh.." Taehyung menerawang gelapnya malam.

"Aku rasa bayarin mereka operasi plastik bukan hal yang buruk. Dari pada ikut sekolah kemiliteran, Tae." Kata Namjoon. Mencoba memberi pilihan bijak, katanya.

Taehyung mendelik, "Operasi taikmu!"

Namjoon terkekeh.

Eh ngomong-ngomong, Namjoon juga agak bonyok sana-sini. Di tulang pipi dan bibir bagian bawahnya sobek, ada sedikit darah disana.

Dengan wajah datarnya Taehyung membungkukkan badannya pada kelima siswa yang terkapar kesakitan.

"Terima kasih atas hiburannya." Ujar Taehyung. Namjoon tersenyum _sok_ ganteng dan kelima siswa disana menatap Taehyung kaget sekaligus _horror._

Taehyung pergi begitu saja diikuti Namjoon dibelakangnya. "Sering-seringlah mengajak kita main jika kalian semua bosan main boneka-bonekaannya." Lanjut Taehyung disambung kekehan Namjoon.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan dua orang siswa berbeda warna rambut itu telah sampai di depan sebuah pekarangan rumah yang lumayan besar dengan tembok pembatas yang menjulang tinggi.

Taehyung tampak enggan turun dari boncengan Namjoon. Motor Kawasaki ninja 300 adalah motor kesayangan Taehyung, padahal motor itu milik Namjoon tapi yang sayang malah Taehyung. Aneh memang.

"Turun, Tae."

"Joon, bagaimana kalau kawasakinya menginap di rumahku malam ini?"

Namjoon menoleh ke belakang. "Huh? Menginap gimana maksudnya?"

"Iya. Dia bermalam di rumahku. Tinggal di sini. Satu malam saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh demi kenyamanan kawasaki keren ini. Nanti aku akan memandikannya, mengganti olinya sama top1, aku akan merawatnya seperti aku merawat Jolie.."

Hah?

Namjoon cengo. Kalau ada maunya si Taetae ini banyak omong.

"Dasar sinting. Kau anggap motorku kucing katé. Turun sekarang nggak?!"

"Sembarangan. Namanya Jolie!"

Taehyung menatap belakang kepala Namjoon tajam sambil turun dari motor dengan tidak rela. Sepertinya si Taehyung ini nurunin kakinya sesenti-sesenti, lamanya bukan kepalang. Namjoon jamin dirinya sudah bulukan lumutan berjamur kapalan korengan – atau apalah – sekarang ini, hanya untuk menunggu si Taetae ini enyah dari motornya setidaknya dari jok belakang.

"Tae, kau ingin aku menjerit manggil Hyung dan Nuna mu di rumah yang lagi pada nonton tivi?" Begini nih, kalo ajak si Taetae naik motornya. Rada _sedeng_ emang ini anak. Kalo emang mau motor ya tinggal minta saja ke Tuan Ji yang punya uang banyak. _Toh_ pasti dibelikan _kok._ Namjoon jengah _deh_ jadinya.

"Kata siapa mereka lagi pada nonton?" Kata Taehyung yang masih belum juga turun dari motor Namjoon.

"Tae, aku serius. Aku lelah, mau mandi lalu menyantap makan malamku lalu tidur. Itu juga belum termasuk Geong Min yang merengek minta bantuin kerjain PRnya. Turun tidak?!"Jelas Namjoon, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sebal.

Taehyung menggeleng.

Naik sudah darah Namjoon sampai ke ubun-ubun, "Turun! Atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa naik motor keren ini lagi!"

Mata Taehyung membola kaget. Dengan segenap jiwa raga, Taehyung turun dari motor super kerennya Namjoon. Cukup lama hingga sepatu _converse_ hitam itu menginjakan alasnya di aspal. Namanya saja Ketua geng tapi perilakunya seperti anak TK.

Ting.

Ting.

Ada dua pesan masuk, Namjoon menggeser _lock mode_ di ponsel _touchscreen_ nya. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah datar.

Taehyung menghampiri Namjoon dan mengerutkan keningnya penasaran. Namjoon menatap Taehyung. Raut wajahnya tak bisa Taehyung baca, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa?"

Namjoon tersenyum dengan amat sangat manis. Taehyung melongo jadinya. Ini kali pertama Taehyung melihat senyum menawannya Namjoon. Biasanya si Namjoon ini selalu jadi lelaki menyebalkan _,_ konyol dan 'belok'di mata Taehyung. Dalam 5 detik kedepan Taehyung rasa Namjoon jadi tampan dimatanya. Ya ampun.

"Masuk sana. Nanti masuk angin."Suruh Namjoon.

 _Iuh, it's so sweet!_ Pikir Taehyung dalam hati.

Namjoon hendak memakai helm _full face_ nya namun ditahan Taehyung. Pemuda kurus itu menatap temannya datar seperti biasanya.

"Namjoon.." Panggil Taehyung. Namjoon bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Hening beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya Taehyung tidak jadi mengutarakan isi pikirannya yang sejak tadi membuatnya tak nyaman. Ketika Taehyung hendak membuka pagar besar rumahnya, kalimat Namjoon tiba-tiba membuatnya terdiam.

"Tae, ingat sama kontrak kita waktu kecil?"

Taehyung membalikan badannya sambil memutar bola matanya yang bulat. Ya ampun, kenapa juga ia mau-maunya bikin kontrak super bodoh sama itu anak. Lagipula, Taehyung tidak ingat yang seperti itu.

"Aku takkan membuang sahabatku sendiri, Tae. Walau jalan yang kau tempuh itu sulit dan penuh duri. Aku takkan pernah membuangmu. Kalau perlu, seret aku meski neraka adalah pilihanmu."

Taehyung terdiam. Kalimat itu…

Itu..

Itu terlalu formal omong-omong. Dapat referensi darimana si Namjoon ini.

Tapi bukan formal atau _banmal_ masalah sebenarnya. Cuman kalimat barusan sangat aneh di telinganya. Walaupun ia melupakan tentang kontrak itu, tapi yang ia tahu bukan itu isi kontrak yang mereka buat saat kecil dulu. Bocah ingusan mana tau hal-hal _mainstream_ begitu, waktu kecil mereka hanya tau permen lollipop dan popok. Ck.

"Apa isi pesan yang kau baca barusan?" Taehyung menatap curiga pada Namjoon. Ia tahu, ada maksud lain dari kalimat yang tadi Namjoon ucapkan.

Namjoon memakai helm _full faces_ nya, menyalakan mesin motor dan siap meluncur.

"Namjoon!" Taehyung sedikitnya memukul helm itu agak kasar membuat teman kecilnya menjerit frustasi.

"Aduduh, oke. Oke. Orang rumah ngamuk gegara acara 'main' kita barusan, Tae. Sudah ya, aku mau pulang _o_ _key_? _Bye_!" Setelahnya Namjoon meninggalkan Taehyung yang _mood_ nya sudah _down_ ke titik terendah. Terima kasih Namjoon Kim.

"Semarah itukah Tuan Kim? Wajahnya pucat begitu.." Gumam Taehyung, masih penasaran.

Taehyung memasuki pintu utama rumahnya. Menguncinya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruang tamu keluarga Ji. Sesampainya Taehyung dipelototi delapan bola mata. Dirinya seperti pelaku _terror_ bom di Indonesia baru-baru ini, tak sempat Taehyung buang angin ia langsung dihadang empat kepala manusia saat dirinya baru memasuki ruang tamu.

Taehyung menatap keempat keluarganya dengan tatapan polos, seolah-olah matanya berbicara 'ada apa?' 'apa yang terjadi?' 'apa Jolie masuk _freezer_ lagi?'.

"Boleh aku duduk dulu, Ayah, Ibu, Hyung, Nuna.."

.

.

Motor Kawasaki Ninja 300 milik Namjoon terparkir tepat di depan sebuah rumah bobrok dimana tempat itu agak jauh dari kota yang ramai. Di sepanjang perjalanan hanya gelap dan dingin yang menusuk. Gubuk ini pun sama sepinya. Tak ada keraguan dalam _hazel_ milik siswa SMA itu. Langkah kakinya yang jenjang melangkah berjauhan, ingin rasanya pemuda itu segera sampai dan menghajar semua makhluk brengsek di dalam sana. Berani-beraninya mereka menggunakan cara licik begini padanya, bukannya ia takut kalah dari mereka hanya saja jika menyangkut keluarganya ia tentu saja akan marah. Cih, mereka memancing monster yang tertidur lelap rupanya.

"Wahh, tuan Ksatria sudah tiba rupanyaa!" Seru seorang pemuda bersurai hitam gelap.

"Oppa!"

Namjoon menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya Geong Min baik-baik saja.

"Eh, mana si _cabe_ Taehyung?"

Ck.

"Itu bukan urusannya. Sekarang kalian berurusan denganku." Ujar Namjoon santai.

"Sombongnya bedebah ini. Padahal selama ini kau hanya jadi bayangan si Taehyung saja. Dasar tidak tau malu!" Ucap pemuda ber _name_ _tag_ Ravi Kim.

"Dasar _lalat_ _jamban_! Orang yang tahunya sex dan cari masalah tidak akan tahu yang namanya persahabatan dan kesetiaan. Kalian hanya mengutamakan nafsu yang menggantung dibawah sana saja _'kan_?"

Ravi menggeram marah. Jemarinya terkepal dan memutih.

" _Well..._ " Namjoon bertolak pinggang. "Ken, bisa kau lepaskan ikatan itu dari adikku? Itu pasti akan menyakitinya. Dan aku tidak suka itu"

Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu menoleh pada keempat temannya meminta persetujuan. Salah satunya mengangguk, lantas dilepaskannya ikatan dipergelangan Geong Min. Segera gadis itu berlari pada kakak lelakinya.

"Kau tahu ini belum berakhir _'kan_? Jangan kabur bedebah.."

Namjoon terkekeh angkuh, "Aku hanya akan mengantarnya sampai depan. Aku takkan kabur kemana-mana." Namjoon menggenggam lengan sang adik, "Mmm, selagi aku mengantar anak ini. Kau bisa mempersiapkan 'amunisi' dan mental kalian, kkekekekk.."

Ravi cs mendecih sebal. Si Namjoon brengsek.

Lalu Namjoon pergi membawa adiknya keluar dari tempat yang cukup berbahaya itu. Sesampainya di luar, pemuda bersurai magenta itu melepas genggamannya dan mengelus surai lembur Geong Min.

"Pulanglah. Oppa akan kembali setelah mengurus mereka." Namjoon segera beranjak dari tempat berdirinya.

"Oppa..!"

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa tidak bisa kau berhenti dari semua ini?" Geong Min berucap pelan.

"Kau tahu itu buruk. Kau tahu adikmu ini khawatir. Eomma juga setiap malam berdoa untukmu. Appa selalu marah karena ia khawatir padamu. Kau tahu itu Oppa, tapi kenapa..."

Namjoon berbalik dan tersenyum hangat, "Tunggu aku di pemberhentian bus dekat _starbuck_. Okey?"

"Kau menyuruhku berjalan sendirian?! Kakak macam apa kau!"

"Tunggu aku di sana!"

Geong Min tercekat dibentak begitu.

 _Aku akan mengakhiri ini.._

 _Maaf Tae, tapi kau pasti akan melakukan hal_ _yang_ _sama sepertiku.._

 _Kau pasti akan mengerti.._

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak datang? Aku akan membeku kedinginan. Dasar bodoh!"

"Hanya setengah jam. Paling lambat 1 jam _lah_!"

Geong Min mendengus sebal. "Aku pergi. _Bye_!"

"Kalau telat. Awas kau!"

Namjoon mendecih kecut. Pemuda itu kembali ke gubuk tersebut. _Well,_ berarti ia yang akan menyelesaikan para makhluk _bangsat_ di dalam sana. Sendirian. Tanpa Taehyung. Si pembawa masalah sebenarnya. Alasan kenapa sandera yang dipilih adalah adiknya pasti karena Taehyung tidak punya adik yang harus dilindunginya, ia anak bungsu dalam keluarga Ji, ingat? Tidak sepertinya yang punya Geong Min. Lagipula, Taehyung punya ayah seorang polisi. Ayah Namjoon hanya seorang dosen di Universitas swasta.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian salah memilih lawan." Ujar Namjoon, memulai.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ravi meremehkan.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Lanjutnya.

 _Krieet.._

Terjadi keheningan sesaat, hingga...

DOORR..

DOORR..

DOORR..

DOORRR..

.

.

Taehyung mulai mengabsen keempat anggota keluarganya yang tampan-tampan dan cantik-cantik dengan _hazel_ nya yang tajam setajam garpu taman depan rumah.

Dihadapannya kini ada Ji Chang Wook. Sang kepala keluarga Ji yang ganteng dan dermawan. Kepala keluarga Ji ini punya kulit putih bersih, itu karena Ayah selalu merawat kulitnya dengan bengkuang bersama dengan Ibu. Diumurnya yang hendak menginjak 50 tahun ini Chang Wook sudah memiliki dua putra yang tampan dan satu putri yang cantik, punya satu istri yang cantiknya tak terkalahkan alam sejagad yang juga baik hati dan tidak sombong. Kurang apa lagi coba hidupnya itu? Sudah menjabat jadi Kepala Departemen di Kepolisian Pusat di Daegu selama 22 tahun dan belum juga pensiun lantaran cara bekerjanya yang patut diacungi jempol dan kepolisian tentu tidak mau kehilangan 'pemasok _duit_ ' mereka. _Well_ , intinya cara kerja si Ayah sangat amat bagus. _Btw,_ dilihat dari manapun sosok itu adalah Suami dan Ayah idaman para kaum hawa dan anak-anak diluaran sana. Dan sekarang ini, Ayah Chang Wook sedang berpangku tangan, tanda bahwa sosok ayah itu tengah mengintimidasi si putra bungsunya yang _bangor_ luar biasa.

Dibelakang ayah ada ibu yang sedang mengelus lembut pundak lebarnya mencoba sedikit saja menetralkan amarah sang suami tercinta.

"Anak sekolah pulang malam-malam begini. Kerjaanmu tawuran saja?!" Kata Chang Wook memulai ceramahannya.

Taehyung melirik jam besar di sebelah kirinya. "Aku tidak tawuran Ayah. Mana bisa disebut tawuran kalau hanya dua lawan lima.. Lagipula ini baru jam 8 malam.." ‒Taehyung, dengan polosnya.

Gigi Chang Wook bergemeletuk, Taehyung bisa dengar itu. Ia rasa Ibu juga bisa mendengarnya, soalnya Ibu cantiknya itu tepuk jidat setelahnya.

"Ayah sayang, sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu, bagaimana? Aku sudah buat tumis capcay kesukaan Ayah dan Taehyung. Hmm?" ‒Ibu, tersenyum malaikat.

"Jangan sekarang Jiwon. Kau tidak lihat, sekarang suamimu yang tampan ini sedang marahi si bungsu Ji?"

Taehyung tertegun. Jemari rampingnya saling bertautan. _Hazel_ nya menatap Ayah kemudian pada Ibu.

Wanita bersurai _caramel_ itu tersenyum keibuan pada Taehyung, tidak lama senyum itu menghiasi wajah cantik Sang Ibu – Jiwon – berganti dengan kedipan sebelah mata nakal tapi konyol yang ditujukan pada Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum kecil tanpa disadari yang lain kecuali si Ibu.

Taehyung menatap sang Ibu lama namun sendu. Wanita cantik ini adalah wanita terhebat dan sangat berjasa dalam hidup Taehyung. Walau dirinya bukan anak kandung dari wanita bersurai panjang ini tapi tetap saja Jiwon merawatnya dan mencintainya dengan sangat tulus tanpa ada diskriminasi antara ia dengan kedua kakaknya. Wanita cantik di depannya ini adalah seorang dosen Biologi di Universitas M berbasis Internasional, tapi itu dulu 14 tahun yang lalu. Menikah diusia 25 dan dikaruniai anak pertama diusianya yang ke 26 tahun. Walau Jiwon disibukan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dosen dan ibu rumah tangga, wanita cantik ini tetaplah sangat cekatan dalam merawat dan menjaga putri pertama mereka. Hal itu terjadi sampai keduanya dikaruniai anak kedua, seorang putra yang sangat amat tampan. Setelah menjalani dua pekerjaan yang sama sibuknya akhirnya Jiwon memutuskan untuk _resign_ dari pekerjaannya sebagai dosen dan berakhir dengan memilih menjadi sosok Ibu yang memfokuskan hidupnya untuk suami dan anak-anak tercintanya.

Jiwon menarik lembut lengan suaminya kearah meja makan, walau awalnya menolak tapi ujung-ujungnya juga suami tercintanya itu berjalan mendahuluinya ke ruang makan diikuti kedua putra-putrinya.

Taehyung masih memperhatikan tingkah lucu kedua orang tuanya. Mereka akur tanpa batas. Sungguh. Taehyung rasanya beruntung berada diantara keluarga Ji yang ramai dan hangat.

Usapan halus di kepalanya menyadarkan Taehyung dari pikirannya. Dirinya menoleh kearah sosok jangkung yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo.." Ajak sosok itu.

Jemari lebar namun halus itu menarik lengannya dan merangkul pundak Taehyung kemudian mengusak surai _red chili_ Taehyung gemas.

Taehyung memandang paras tampan _hyung_ nya dari samping. Wajah itu warisan berharga dari sang Ayah tentu saja. Pemuda yang ia panggil _hyung_ ini tersenyum hangat padanya. Bibir semerah delimanya menurun dari sang ibu semakin menambah kesan betapa menawannya _hyung_ nya ini.

Ji Seokjin. Kakak tertua ke dua dari 3 bersaudara. Pemuda yang cerdas juga berprestasi dalam bidang apapun terutama bidang bermusiknya. Ingin mendirikan sebuah band tapi Ayah cukup tegas untuk menentang keinginan Seokjin. Rasa kecewa tentu ada. Tapi Seokjin tetaplah Ji Seokjin, pemuda dengan sejuta kecerdasannya tentu tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya merasa kecewa padanya. Ia akan sangat rela mengorbankan kesenangannya demi senyum kebahagiaan Ayah dan Ibu. Jadi Seokjin bertekad mendalami bidang lainnya yang memang cukup ia sukai dan berakhir dengan Ji Seokjin sekarang ini, calon mahasiswa spikologi di Universitas Cambidge, Inggris. Dirinya mendapat beasiswa penuh di Universitas elit tersebut omong-omong.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan khidmat, tak ada pembicaraan apapun. Jiwon melirik Chang Wook yang sedang mengunyah makannya tanpa ada niatan membuka pembicaraan. Hal konyol yang biasa Chang Wook lontarkan saat makan malam berlangsung setiap hari, namun kali ini suaminya benar-benar bungkam. Bukan karena masalah yang anak bungsunya lakukan kali ini, pria paruh baya itu diam karena hal lain. Entah perasaan Jiwon saja atau bagaimana hanya saja suasana makan keluarga selama satu minggu terakhir ini terasa canggung. Semua terlihat kaku. Jiwon melirik Taehyung di depannya yang sedang menyuap brokoli. Jiwon menghela nafasnya berat.

Terutama Taehyung..

.

.

"Kalau sudah lulus sekolah nanti aku akan bekerja saja, Bu.."

Jiwon menoleh pada putra bungsunya yang sekarang ini sedang melap peralatan makan yang Jiwon cuci.

"Kenapa begitu? Kau harus kuliah dan sukses seperti Junmyeon _nuna_." Ujar Jiwon, wanita itu kembali melanjutkan acara cuci piringnya.

"Aku mau bekerja saja. Aku akan bekerja keras dan menghidupi diri sendiri."

Jiwon terdiam. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan kalimat Taehyung barusan. Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mematikan kran air.

"Kenapa harus bekerja dan menghidupi diri sendiri? Ada ayah dan Ibu disini. Kau tidak sendirian, nak.."

Taehyung terdiam beberapa detik, "Aku, aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan Ibu dan Ayah lagi, maaf.." Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya seketika.

Jiwon melap tangannya yang basah lalu menghadap kearah Taehyung.

"Lihat Ibu, Tae.."

Taehyung tetap menunduk. Jiwon mengelus sayang pelipis putra bungsunya. Mencoba menghantarkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya pada si bungsu Ji. Ia tahu, Taehyung pasti sangat menderita beberapa hari ini, itu pasti terjadi sejak ia dan Chang Wook memberitahu identitas Taehyung yang sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu, bahwa ia bukan anak kandung keluarga Ji. Jiwon merasa menjadi manusia yang paling kejam dan berdosa sejak kejadian itu. Wajah Taehyung yang polos dan datar sukses meng _cover_ i semua rasa frustasinya, itu pasti. Dan bodohnya mereka sangatlah tidak peka saat itu.

"Maaf.. Maaf, nak. Kami sudah jadi manusia berdosa dan teregois dalam hidupmu. Maaf.."

Kehangatan usapan sayang Jiwon sukses tersampaikan pada hati Taehyung yang membeku seminggu terakhir ini. _Liquid_ bening lolos begitu saja dari _hazel_ indah Ji Taehyung. Jiwon terisak kala kedua matanya bersiborok dengan bola mata putra bungsunya yang menatapnya penuh kesakitan tak terkira.

"Hiks, I-Ibu dan Ayah tidak berdosa untuk hal ini.." Taehyung sesegukan. Lantas ia melanjutkan bicaranya sembari mengucek matanya yang semakin deras. "Selama aku ditinggal Ibu kandungku, I-Ibu sudah mengurusku dengan penuh kasih dan cinta. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Dan aku tidak mau merepotkan Ibu dan Ayah lebih lama. Karena cinta dan kehangatan keluarga kecil ini sungguh membuatku takut.." Taehyung terengah menahan sesak yang menghujam hati terdalamnya. Jiwon terisak pilu dan mengusap air mata anak bungsunya ini penuh kehati-hatian.

"Apa yang anakku ini takut ' _kan_ , hmm?"

"Aku sungguh takut, Bu.. aku takut tidak bisa pergi kalau jadinya cinta kalian padaku sebegitu besar.."

"Kenapa harus pergi? Kau akan tetap bersama kami di sini selamanya. Kita tertawa bersama, pergi main sama-sama dan akan selalu seperti itu sampai anakku sukses, menikah, punya cucu-cucu yang cantik dan tampan dan maut memisahkan kita! Kau mengerti 'kan? Hmm?"

Dengan sigap Taehyung memeluk sang Ibu tercinta, cairan bening itu menetes membasahi leher dan baju Jiwon. "Jangan tinggalkan aku Ibu.. ak-aku, sungguh takut. Kumohon‒ _hiks.._ "

 _Ya Tuhan, betapa kejam aku membiarkan putraku menderita.._

"Oh, Taehyung anakku. Kau anakku yang paling berharga nak.."

Keduanya menangis tersedu-sedu, Jiwon memeluk Taehyung erat. Rasa khawatir tak terkira menghampiri perasaan Jiwon, sekelebat rasa takut kehilangan putra bungsunya ini begitu besar, seakan-akan putranya ini akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Enggan untuk melepas pelukannya, Jiwon menciumi pelipis sang putra kembali menyalurkan betapa dirinya tidak ingin melepaskan Taehyung apapun yang terjadi, jikalau mereka harus berpisah hanya mautlah yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Dan kekhawatiran itu kembali mengganggu batinnya. Jiwon takut kehilangan putranya tercinta, Ji Taehyung.

 _Taehyung_ , _maafkan Ibu.._

Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak Jiwon. Layaknya seorang anak yang memiliki seutas benang tipis yang mengikat kuat pada batin sang ibu, Taehyung pun merasa takut entah kenapa. Otaknya tiba-tiba mengingat kembali pada kejadian perkelahian yang selalu ia hadapi. Padahal kematian selalu menghampirinya tapi sepertinya Tuhan selalu mengoloknya dengan membuatnya tetap hidup hingga sekarang ini. Sekelebat ingatan kematian kedua orang tua kandungnya tiba-tiba menghampiri ingatan Taehyung, ingatan yang sudah ia lupakan selama dua belas tahun ini kembali lagi. Tanpa aling-aling. Taehyung takut sekarang. Matanya yang masih tergenang air mata menatap kosong lantai marmer yang dingin, bak halusinasi pemuda itu seperti memutar kembali masa lalunya yang mengerikan.

 _Genangan darah di bawah telapak kakiku.._

 _Kedua mata Papa dan Mama yang terpejam damai.._

 _Itu.._

 _Siapa sosok gelap dibalik tirai kamarnya?_

 _Sosok itu menatapnya.._

 _Tajam_ _sekali_ _.._

Hening seketika mendominasi kediaman Ji. TV yang menyala dan suara ribut hujan begitu tak terasa. Bodoh kalau misalnya ketiga manusia lainnya tidak mendengar isak tangis ibu dan anak itu sekarang ini.

Gadis bersurai _raven_ sepundak memeluk kedua kakinya menahan isak tangis dengan karpet beludru sebagai alas duduknya. Seokjin memainkan lagu _The Banks Of Loch Lommand_ dengan sebuah harmonica di kedua tangannya. Tubuh tegap itu menghadap jendela dan _doe_ nya memandang datar air hujan yang kini membasahi tanaman dan bunga-bunga cantik kesayangan sang ibu. Dibelakang sang putri tertua Chang Wook duduk terdiam diatas sofa _brocken white_ faforitnya menatap TV yang menyala walau tahu dirinya tidak benar-benar menonton tayangan TV tersebut. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu.

.

.

 **Twelve years ago..**

 _Kringg.. kring.._

 _Kring.. kringg.._

" _Halo?"_

"TIDAK TAEHYUNG! Jangan lakukan itu, Mama mohon.."

 _Dijauhkannya benda berkabel itu, Chang Wook mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ini siapa coba? Telepon ini sungguh mengganggu tidurnya dengan anak-anak. Terlihat Jiwon keluar kamar menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dari sana. Mereka saling bertatapan._

" _Siapa?" Tanya Jiwon. Melalui kontak matanya._

 _Chang Wook mendekatkan kembali telepon yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Lalu mulai mempertanyakan sosok diseberang sana, entah siapa._

"I-ini aku Jiwon.. ini aku.. _" Suara itu tampak lirih dan terdengar bergetar._

 _Chang Wook_ _mengerutkan keningnya. Ia kenal suara ini. Dirinya_ _menoleh kembali kearah sang istri. "Sepertinya ini telepon dari_ _Hae Kyo_ _."_

 _Jiwon menghampiri Chang Wook dan menerima telepon dari sang suami._

" _Ada yang aneh.." Gumam Chang Wook namun masih bisa didengar Jiwon._

" _Halo_ _―_ _"_

"Jiwonh _―hiks.._ To-tolong aku _.._! _"_

 _Jiwon terdiam lebih tepatnya terkejut._

" _Hae Kyo_ _―_?"

"Orang itu. O-orang yang aku ceritakan waktu itu. Di-d-dia di sini Jiwon. Aku harus bagaimana? _Hiks._ "

 _Seketika wajah Jiwon berubah pias. Hae Kyo. Sahabatnya sejak ia duduk dibangku sekolah menengah dan sekarang hal buruk sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini. Dirinya Menatap wajah Chang Wook yang_ _diam membisu_ _._

"Mama.. Papa kenapa? _"_

 _Suara anak kecil terdengar di_ line _telepon. Jiwon mengerutkan keningnya._

" _Hae Kyo, suara i-itu.. baby T-taehyung..?"_

" _Hiks,_ T-taehyung― _hikss_.."

 _Jiwon sempat merasa nafasnya tertahan._

"Taehyung, anak nakal itu bersamaku sekarang."

 _Jiwon menghela nafasnya lega. "Lalu, dimana suamimu? Dimana_ _dia_ _?"_

 _Alih-alih menjawab, Hae Kyo menangis pilu sekali membuat Jiwon merasa hatinya ikut teremas menyakitkan._

"D-dia.. . Jiwon, hiks.. Bagaimana ini? Suamiku, tubuhnya tidak bergerak lagi―hm!"

 _Jiwon membatu. Diseberang sana Hae Kyo masih terisak memilukan. Menimbulkan perasangka Jiwon menjadi buruk._

" _Sssstt.. Kyo hentikan. Suaramu akan membuat pembunuh itu menyadari keberadaanmu." Kata Jiwon memperingati._

 _Chang Wook yang mengerti keadaan buruk tengah terjadi pada sahabat istrinya_ _―itu yang Chang Wook tangkap dari obrolan_ line _telpon ini― dirinya_ _langsung pergi ke kamar dan menelpon kantor polisi setempat. Dirinya juga menghubungi rekan kerjanya yang punya jam malam di kantor kepolisian_ _pusat di Daegu_ _._

"P-pembunuh _?"_

" _Kyo, dengar. Kau tetaplah disana bersama Taehyung. Dimanapun kau pergi bawa Taehyung bersamamu dan carilah tempat yang aman disana. Tidak! Tunggu. Kau harus tetap bersembunyi disana. Jangan kemana-mana! Aku dan Chang Wook akan lapor polisi dan langsung menjemputmu juga Taehyung. Lalu―"_

"Ssstt!"

"T-tae?"

"Ada apa, nak?"

"Itu Maa.. "

Hening..

" _Hae Kyo? Kau mendengarku?"_

"Itu.. Mama itu siapa? _"_

 _Jiwon terdiam, mencoba merekam ulang pertanyaan polos nan ringan yang ia tahu itu pasti Taehyung._

 _Hening terjadi beberapa detik kedepan. Suara nafas Hae Kyo dapat Jiwon dengar walau samar. Dan perasaan gelisah bertambah saat Jiwon mendengar langkah kaki dan geretan besi di seberang telepon. Jemarinya mengerat_ _dan jantungnya berdetak kencang_ _. Jiwon menahan nafas cukup lama._

" _Hae―"_

"J-Jiwon. Ada orang di sana."

 _Oh, kumohon. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.._

"Itu _.."_

 _Keheningan berubah menjadi suara ribut dan jeritan Taehyung semakin memperjelas keadaan disana. Hae Kyo berteriak memanggil nama Taehyung._

 _Jemari_ _Jiwon_ _bergetar_ _hebat_ _. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi wanita bertubuh semampai itu berlari kencang, menaiki anak tangga sembari memanggil-manggil Chang Wook dan tepat di hadapannya Chang Wook baru saja keluar dari kamar tidur kedua buah hati mereka._

" _Mereka tidurnya nyenyak. Sungguh melegakan."_

" _Bagaimana ini. Hae Kyo.. Hikss.. hikss.."_

 _Chang Wook menghela nafasnya berat, menghampiri Jiwon yang terisak pilu dan memeluk sang istri penuh ketabahan._

" _Bagaimana ini? Hiks.. Hikss.. kita terlambat..!"_

 _Chang Wook melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Jiwon._

" _Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menghubungi kepolisian setempat dan sudah mengerahkan Taecyeon dkk ke tempat Hae Kyo." Chang Wook tersenyum lembut._

" _Hae Kyo bukan wanita ceroboh. Dia pasti sedang bersembunyi. Tenanglah.."_

 _Jiwon mengangguk. Walau agak sedikit mengganggu mendengar kalimat menenangkan itu, Jiwon tetap kembali memeluk sang suami tercinta. Mengingat Chang Wook pernah menjalin hubungan yang spesial dengan Hae Kyo sangat lama, tapi itu terjadi sebelum mereka akhirnya bertemu dan ditakdirkan untuk bersama._

 _Setengah jam kemudian Chang Wook dan Jiwon sampai di kediaman mewah keluarga Kim._ Mansion _bergaya eropa kuno itu terlihat ramai dengan mobil dan polisi dimana-mana. Chang Wook menggandeng Jiwon ke arah seorang pria jangkung yang sedang mengontrol kondisi di dalam_ mansion _lewat_ walkytalky _._

" _Taecyeon!" Panggil Chang Wook. Pria yang dipanggil itu terkejut. Dirinya memberi salam dan melaporkan keadaan di_ mansion _mewah tersebut kepada Chang Wook._

" _Keduanya ditemukan di ruang kerja Tn. Kim. Anak berusia sekitaran 4 tahun ditemukan dipojok ruang kerja Tn. Kim, meringkuk dengan luka gores di pahanya. Dan seorang wanita berusia_ _35_ _tahun terluka cukup parah di bagian punggung dan lengannya. Diperkirakan itu terjadi untuk melindungi si anak ini. Dan sejauh ini, keduanya aman dan selamat. Mereka akan segara dibawa keluar."_

 _Jiwon kembali meneteskan air matanya namun tidak kentara dimata suami dan orang-orang sekitarnya. Wanita cantik itu terlalu kalut. Tak bicara sedikitpun selama ditempat kejadian hanya air mata yang menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang ini._

" _Bagaimana dengan pelakunya?" Tanya Chang Wook. Jiwon mendelik mendengar pertanyaan barusan._

 _Taecyeon menggeleng, "Dia berhasil kabur. Dan belum ada bukti yang bisa ditemukan. Kalaupun ada, itu belum akurat. Tapi.. Aku akan berusaha Pak!" Jawab Taecyeon._

 _Chang Wook mendecih sebal, "Yang benar saja! Ck." Gumam Chang Wook kesal. Tecyeon yang dengar menggaruk belakang kepalanya._

 _Chang Wook menepuk lengan temannya. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu._ _"_

" _Mulai besok pagi, tim penyelidikan akan mencari semua bukti yang ada di_ mansion _ini. Ini tindak pembunuhan berencana kurasa.."Ungkap Taecyeon. "Mengenai kematian Tuan Kim Jung Ki…"_

 _Jiwon menjauh dari pembicaraan Chang Wook dan Taecyeon. Lisannya basah dengan doa-doa yang terus-menerus wanita cantik ini lontarkan._ Onyx _nya memandang_ mansion _mewah itu penuh harapan tinggi tak terkira. Hanya Tuhan yang ia punya sekarang ini._

 _Jadi tolong.. Selamatkan sahabatku.._

 _Tak lama delapan pria berseragam polisi keluar dari dalam_ mansion _. Seorang pria tegap menggendong tubuh ringkih seorang wanita yang Jiwon tahu betul siapa sosok lemah digendongan polisi tersebut. Polisi itu mendudukan wanita itu perlahan di atas hamparan rumput._

" _Hae Kyo!"_

 _Chang Wook menoleh cepat saat mendengar nama itu. Langkah kakinya yang jenjang melangkah gusar mencoba mendekat ke arah dimana istri tercintanya kini bersimpuh memeluk Hae Kyo. Namun langkahnya perlahan melambat,_ hazel _nya memandang Hae Kyo ngeri. Piayama putihnya berubah jadi merah pekat terutama dibagian perut dan lengan sebelah kanannya. Hae Kyo adalah wanita anggun dan imut di mata Chang Wook baik dulu ataupun sekarang dirinya tidak pernah merubah cara pandangnya terhadap Hae Kyo,_ _dan akan selalu seperti itu. Dan sekarang, wanita ceria itu sudah seperti mayat hidup, dengan bibir pias dan pakaiannya yang begitu berantakan juga hazel_ nya _yang tidak fokus._

 _Suara jeritan kesakitan menyadarkan Hae Kyo. Wanita itu mencari-cari keberadaan suara tersebut. Itu suara anak terkasihnya, Kim Taehyung._

" _Taehyung! Dimana anakku? Taehyung?!"_

" _Huaaaa.. Mamaaaa..!"_

 _Jiwon mengambil alih gendongan Taehyung dari seorang polisi yang baru saja keluar dari bangunan mewah itu. Membawanya pada Hae Kyo yang sudah terisak_ _pilu_ _. Jiwon menahan tangis juga pedih di hatinya melihat_ moment _ibu dan anak menyedihkan didepannya ini. Dengan tubuh yang lemah Hae Kyo tetap memangku tubuh Taehyung dipangkuannya lalu wanita itu mendekap hangat anak terkasihnya penuh cinta._

" _Cepat! Panggil ambulan!" Teriak Chang Wook memberi perintah._

 _Lima menit berlalu dan suara tangis Taehyung baru saja mereda. Dekapan hangat dan usapan sang_ _M_ _ama menenangkan Taehyung. Jemari mungilnya memainkan bodrilan bunga di dada mamanya. Begitu asik dan tanpa mau diganggu._ _Jiwon mengusap lembut surai hitam Taehyung, membuat Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya._

" _Taehyung mau_ nuna _obati lukanya?" Tanya Jiwon sambil menunjuk luka cukup parah di bagian paha kecilnya. Hae Kyo tersenyum kala mendengar sebuah sebutan menggelikan yang sahabatnya ini lontarkan. Taehyung menggeleng dengan bibir mungilnya yang melengkung ke bawah._

" _Kenapa? Bukankah itu sakit?" Tanya Jiwon lagi._

 _Kemudian Taehyung mengangguk kecil. Jiwon mengerut bingung. "Lalu kenapa tidak mau?"_

" _Mau sama Mama saja." Cicit Taehyung, mengundang jemari sang mama di kepalanya. Mengelusnya lembut. Dan selalu membuatnya terhanyut dengan kenyamanan luar biasa._

" _Ada apa ini? Kenapa Taetaeku jadi manja begini? Kemana sifat beraninya?" Ucap Hae Kyo mencoba menggoda Taehyung yang kini sudah menutup wajahnya dengan jemarinya yang mungil._

" _Tae, coba dengarkan Mama kali ini.."Jemari lentik sang mama menarik pelan jari mungil milik putra tercintanya, lantas membuat Taehyung mendongak menatap sang mama dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya yang tembam. Dan Hae Kyo akan merindukan ekspresi jahil nan lucu milik putranya ini. Karena yang ia rasakan kini adalah hanya sebuah halusinasi indah yang Tuhan beri untuknya. Kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menyampaikan rasa kasihnya pada putranya yang terkasih._

" _Kau tahu 'kan betapa Mama sangaat mencintaimu?"_

 _Taehyung mengangguk, "Mama mencintaiku karena aku lucu dan anaknya papa!" Serunya semangat._

 _Kembali tetesan bening itu jatuh dipipi putih Hae Kyo. "Oleh karena itu, Taetae harus jadi anak yang baik dan tidak boleh jahil pada siapapun. Harus mandiri dan tidak boleh mengompol_ _—_ _"_

 _Taehyung memerhatikan setiap kalimat dari bibir tipis sang Mama dengan segala_ atensi _yang dimilikinya tanpa protes, tanpa menyanggah apapun. Hazel_ nya _yang bulat setia pada interaksinya dengan sang Mama tercinta, otaknya mencerna semua kalimat cinta dan amanat itu dengan sederhana dan polos._

 _Jiwon memaku pandangannya pada_ _ibu dan anak di depannya, matanya sudah sembab sebab sejak tadi lelehan bening itu terus menerus mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Hatinya sakit! Teramat sakit hingga rasanya ia ingin menjeritkan tangisannya. Jiwon memandang sendu sahabatnya yang kini_ _tersenyum_ _penuh makna_ _padanya._

" _Jangan tangisi aku, Jiwon._ _"Ujar Hae Kyo._

" _Hm?_ _Siapa yang menangis_ _?_ _" Jiwon melap air matanya, masa bodo dengan hati sok kuatnya._

 _Hae Kyo kembali mengusap kepala Taehyung. "_ _Jelas sekali kau menangis. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bedakan antara air mata dan ingus.." Masih dengan senyum cantiknya, Hae Kyo menggenggam jemari sahabatnya. "_ _Kau melihatku sedih, Jiwon. Jangan, jangan pandang aku begitu. Jangan kasihani aku."_

 _Jiwon menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis._

" _Mana bisa begitu!? Kau kira aku apa? Batu?! Yang harus kau sadari, air mataku ini langka dan hanya akan keluar bila orang yang kusayangi juga bersedih!"_

" _Jangan salah artikan itu dengan kasihan.."_

" _Terima kasih.. terima kasih sudah menyayangiku Jiwon eonni_ _—_ _Hikss_ _.. dan aku rasa kau bisa menjaga Taehyung untukku.."_

 _Hati Jiwon mencelos.._

" _Hiks_ _, mamaa~_ _ini apa?_ _"_ _Taehyung kembali menangis kala mata bulatnya melihat darah membasahi celananya yang berasal dari perut sang mama._

" _Kenapa nak?" Tanya Hae Kyo, dengan hati-hati wanita cantik itu menegakkan badannya mencoba melihat wajah manis nan tampan anak tunggalnya itu. Namun, yang didapat hanya rasa sakit yang teramat pe_ _d_ _ih dibagian tubuhnya dan darah mulai memenuhi Hae Kyo_ _semakin banyak_ _._

" _Ambulan! Mana ambulan!?" Teriak Jiwon panik. Kemudian Chang Wook menghampiri Jiwon dan memeluknya._ _Suara ambulan samar-samar terdengar dari jauh._

'Sepertinya pelaku menusuk korban dengan tombak berukuran 1,5 meter.'

Dahi Chang Wook mengerut, 'Jadi—maksudmu.. dia?'

'Tombak itu menembusnya. Maaf..'

Chang Wook rasa kepalanya pening dan sesuatu yang jauh di dalam hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

' _Sebuah keajaiban Hae Kyo masih bisa bertahan dan menyampaikan cinta terakhirnya pada Taehyung.'_

Kalimat itu masih saja terngiang di kepalanya. Jangankan kalimat itu, semua kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu masihlah melekat di kepala seorang Ji Chang Wook. Diam-diam pria 49 tahun ini masih menyelidiki kasus itu. Butuh setahun dirinya memohon pada Tuan Hong untuk bisa menyelidikinya kembali. Karena kasus itu telah ditutup sejak mereka merasa buntu dengan semuanya. Tak ada petunjuk sama sekali, hanya ada satu bukti yang kepolisian miliki, yaitu seorang saksi.

.

.

 _Kim Taehyung~_

 _Ik heb eindelijk je gevonden_ _…_

 _Hazel_ itu terbuka, menatap atap kamarnya yang menyala-nyala dan dipenuhi dengan stiker _glow in the dark_ berbentuk bintang dan benda-benda langit lainnya. Tubuh kurusnya yang hanya berbalutkan kaos putih lengan pendek itu bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar di _head bed._ Pemuda itu menyapu seluruh isi kamarnya dengan teliti. Tak banyak yang ia pikirkan hanya saja ia merasa ada seseorang yang memasuki kamar tidurnya. Ia mendengar suara asing barusan.

Ketika kaki jenjangnya hampir menyentuh lantai, pemuda bersurai _red chili_ itu dikejutkan dengan suara dering sebuah ponsel. Dirinya mendengus sebal, lalu dibawanya ponsel itu dan memastikan siapa yang menelponnya tengah malam hampir ke subuh begini. Ini masih pukul 01.37 kalau kalian mau tau.

 **010-256-xxx-xxx**

Taehyung mendesah malas, "Halo, luwak _white coffee_? _Coffee_ nikmat nyaman di lambung?"

Krik..

Hening..

" _Hikss, hikss.. bagaimana ini? Aku salah sambung..hikss"_ Ujar seseorang diseberang sana.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ini nomor ponselnya siapa _sih_? Mengganggu malam tenangnya saja. Ck.

" _H-halo? I-Ini dengan Kim Taehyung?"_

" _Err, ini Geong Min. Adiknya Kim Namjoon._ "Lanjutnya.

Ah, ternyata yang menelponnya adalah adik sahabatnya.

"Ini Kim Geong Min adik menyebalkannya Kim Namjoon itu ya?"

" _Eh_ "

Gadis diseberang _line_ telepon itu mengiyakan pertanyaan Taehyung, setelahnya gadis bernama Geong Min itu menangis sembari terus mengatakan ' _aku harus bagaimana'_ pada Taehyung yang pada dasarnya pemuda tampan itu tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi . Itu yang Taehyung terka sekarang.

"Dimana Namjoon?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa basa-basi. Rasa kantuk yang beberapa menit lalu masih dirasakannya hilang dalam sekejap.

" _A-aku tidak tahu. Dia bilang aku harus tetap menunggunya di tempat pemberhentian bus_ _dekat starbuck. Aku sudah menunggunya lima setengah jam_! _Tapi lelaki bodoh itu tidak juga datang."_ Geong Min menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membuat Taehyung pucat seketika.

Taehyung rasa ada yang tidak beres.

 _'Ak_ _u takkan membuang sahabatku sendiri, Tae. Walau jalan yang kau tempuh itu sulit dan penuh duri_ _._ _Aku takkan pernah membuangmu. Kalau perlu, seret aku meski neraka adalah pilihanmu._ _'_ '

Pesan..

Pesan yang dibaca Namjoon waktu itu..

 _Shit_!

" _Ada lima siswa yang menyanderaku, Taehyung Oppa. Dia pasti melakukan hal buruk pada Namjoon Oppa_ —" Geong Min terisak pilu. " _Tolong Oppaku.. Hikss"_

" _Kumohon…"_

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

Setelah Geong Min memberi tahu keberadaannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Taehyung pergi menyusul adik sahabatnya itu.

 _Kau gila Kim brengsek Namjoon_!

.

.

Suara hingar bingar memenuhi bangunan mewah bernuansa _classic_ itu, minuman beralkohol dengan bermacam warna tersedia bebas di dalam setiap penjuru ruangan, setengah dari jumlah tamu undangannya terlihat sangat menikmati pesta tersebut. Minum, berciuman, sex sudah tidak asing lagi untuk setiap pesta alcohol macam ini.

Terlihat pemuda bertubuh jangkung tengah memandang kemeriahan pesta dari lantai atas. Wajah sosok itu bak seorang pangeran, banyak gadis-gadis yang membicarakannya, tentunya pembicaraannya tak akan jauh seputar gosip yang selalu mendera reputasi sosok tampan itu. Wajahnya yang rupawan, penerus perusahaan ternama, berbakat, juga memiliki otak yang jenius. Jeon Jungkook adalah nama yang diberi sang Kakek tercinta saat dia lahir ke dunia. Dan pemuda jangkung nan tampan itu adalah pemilik pesta ini, tidak seperti sosok yang kutu buku atau kita biasa menyebutnya _cupu_ , namun pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas ini tetap saja seorang _chaebol_ yang suka hura-hura dengan teman-teman _free sex_ nya.

Jemarinya yang ramping mengambil segelas _cocktail_ yang ditawarkan _maid_ nya. Meminumnya dengan gayanya bak seorang penguasa sebuah negeri dongeng. Angkuh yang sialnya begitu menawan. Selalu begitu. Mulai dari tatapannya yang merendah, cara bicaranya yang halus namun menyayat hati, juga postur tubuhnya sangat proporsional, saat berjalan maupun berdiri tegak sangatlah berwibawa. Warisan keluarga Jeon memang sangat menakutkan, namun didamba setiap kaum hawa.

 _Onyx_ nya yang tajam menatap sahabatnya yang tengah mendekat, setelah sebelumnya sosok bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu memanggil namanya.

"Ayo.. acara intinya akan segera dimulai." Ajak sosok bertubuh pendek itu, dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang tak kalah menawannya dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "Acara inti? Apa itu?"

"Kau akan tau nanti.."

"Beri tahu aku sekarang atau aku tidak ikut gabung."

"Hubungan sexnya Sehun. _Live_!" Seru pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu antusias.

Alisnya yang tebal bak ukiran dewa itu setengah terangkat – penasaran, "Kali ini siapa yang jadi korbannya?"

Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu sedikitnya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, " _Well_ , _you know 'bout him better than me, perhaps.._ "

Jungkook mendecih, "Jangan bertele-tele!"

Mungkin keras kepala adalah nama asli daei si jeon Jungkook ini. Ck. Bedebah dengan semua ke _kepo_ annya.

"Kim Jongin." Jawab pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu, dan baru saja kedua sahabat beda tinggi badan ini memamerkan seringai super seksi mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Aku rasa kau tau bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah makhluk dari bumi ini.."

"Dia terlalu picik.." Celetuk sahabat pendeknya itu membuat keduanya terkekeh.

"Kau melucu, Park jimin.." Ucap Jungkook sembari menggiring sahabatnya itu menuju ruang kumpul seluruh teman-temannya.

 _By the way,_ pemuda pemilik senyum bak malaikat itu bernama Park Jimin. Seluruhtemannya selalu menyebut Jimin dengan sebutan 'Malaikat dari Neraka'. Entah keburukan macam apa yang pemuda berwajah polos itu miliki..

.

Jungkook menatap kosong pada apa yang sedang layar berukuran 3x4 meter itu tayangkan. Desahan demi desahan menjadi _backsound_ di ruangan berukuran sangat luas itu. Keributan yang terjadi dalam ruangan itu menambah kadar emosi seorang Jeon Jungkook hingga ke ubun-ubun. Tayangan ini bukan live juga bukan sorakan menggelikan atau tepukan heboh yang terjadi di sana, namun teriakan 'bubar' dari Jimin dan beberapa kawan Jungkook yang terdengar sekarang ini.

Jimin menatap sahabatnyanya prihatin. Pemuda itu kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada seberkas cahaya dari _infocus_ yangakhirnya menampilkan dua makhluk ber _gender_ sama tengah melakukan hubungan badan di dalam sebuah ruangan – yang mungkin menurut Jimin adalah hotel. Dan sosok pemuda yang diperlakukan sebagai wanita – yang dimasuki – adalah salah satu sahabat mereka, Lee Minhyuk. Jimin memijit keningnya frustasi, pantas saja Minhyuk ijin tidak ikut pesta hari ini karena tidak enak badan. Alasan klise bagi anak penyuka pesta macam Minhyuk.

Semua tamu pesta sudah tak bersisa lagi, hanya tiga orang pemuda saja yang sekarang ini tengah menenangkan Jungkook yang kini sudah meluapkan amarahnya dengan membanting semua barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Jungkook! Tenanglah.."

"KIM TAEHYUNG! HAISSHH!"

Ketiga pemuda itu terdiam kaku. Nama yang Jeon Jungkook sebutkan cukup menarik perhatian mereka. Tidak bisa disebut musuh bebuyutan karena mereka baru berurusan dengan si Singa Merah itu satu tahun terakhir, jadi mereka menyebut si Kim Taehyung itu dengan rival terberat Jeon Jungkook – yang berarti musuh mereka juga.

"Kau mau kemana? Jungkook?!"

Tak ada sahutan dari si pemuda bersurai _raven_ , menoleh pun tidak. Hanya langkahnya yang semakin lebar tanpa mau ditahan. Keempat pemuda itu hanya menatap khawatir sahabatnya yang semakin hilang dibalik tembok.

.

.

"Kyaaaa..! Oppaaa!" Jerit Geong Min panik tak terkira. Gadis itu sedikitnya berlari menghampiri kakaknya saat matanya bersiborok dengan tubuh kakaknya yang terduduk kaku disamping pintu masuk. Matanya yang masih berkedip sesekali tanda bahwa sang kakak masihlah dalam keadaan sadar walau hanya sedikit.

"Oh tidak! Y-ya Tuhaan..!" Geong Min menangis dibarengi jeritan pilunya yang membuat Taehyung diam tak berkutik.

 _Apa-apaan ini.._

 _Namjoon…_

Taehyung merasa kakinya melemas bak _jelly_. Otaknya tak mampu bekerja beberapa saat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan nyeri luar biasa. Matanya memanas siap mengeluarkan _liquid_ beningnya.

Tak dapat menahan sakit di hatinya Taehyung akhirnya ambruk, pemuda itu meremas dada bagian kirinya merana. Keringat dan air mata bercampur jadi satu. Bibir bagian bawahnya berdarah sebab pemuda itu menggigitnya keras-keras menahan nyeri di hatinya.

Dengan jemarinya yang lemas Taehyung sesegera mungkin menghubungi nomor darurat kamudian menelpon Sang Ayah. Sempat ponsel _touchscreen_ itu terjatuh beberapa kali saking tak kuat menahan gemetar jari-jemarinya. Chang Wook tentu mengamuk luar biasa saat ia menelponnya barusan. Walau begitu polisi dengan segera sampai di lokasi mereka berada. Tim medis dengan segera membawa Namjoon dan Geong Min ke _Hwawon Hospital_ dengan ambulan.

Taehyung memandang mobil ambulan itu menjauh. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?! Ini bukan salah sahabatnya! Awal mula semua ini pasti karenanya! Dirinya memiliki banyak musuh akibat keangkuhan dan keegoisannya! Namjoon tahu apa!? Dia hanya manusia dengan Iq diatas 130. Siswa SMA berprestasi yang mencoba jadi pahlawan untuk sahabat tak bergunanya Kim Taehyung! Namjoon bodoh! Namjoon brengsek! Namjoon.. Kau.. Kau menyakiti perasaanku..

.

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menyeringai. Menonton kejadian _melow_ didepannya dengan seksama. Mata setajam elangnya tak lepas dari tokoh utama dari kejadian itu.

 _Akhirnya aku menemukanmu setelah 200 tahun lamanya, Kim Taehyung.._

Pria asing itu pergi meninggalkan tempat berpijaknya dan memasuki mobil audi R8 hitamnya dengan angkuh.

 _Je bent van mij, Taehyung~_

Taehyung menoleh cepat kala suara asing itu kembali didengarnya. _Hazel_ nya menyapu seluruh jalanan, bukit-bukit dan gubuk diujung jalan. Tapi nihil, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat ia curigai. Jemarinya tiba-tiba gemetar, rasa takut sedikitnya menyelinap dalam perasaan Taehyung yang sedang kalut. Namun pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan sepercik ketakutannya kali ini. Dan mungkin tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **See ya next chapter** **››**

 **Author's note:**

Terima kasih sebelumnya karena udah read/fav/folow/review ff abal-abalnya aku yang masih newbie ini. Terharu sama review kalian yang pada penasaran dan suka sama ffnya. Terima kasih semuaa.. dan aku cinta kalian readers-nim ^^

Sebagai tanda terima kasih aku mau bales review kalian^^:

\- _hyejoon,_ Horee.. makasih yaa udah mau baca hyejoon, aku harap kamu puas sama kelanjutannya. Sampai ketemu di chapie depan!

 _\- byunMphii,_ Makasih udah mau nungguin hikss *baper jadinyaa.. Udah dilanjut nih chingu.. semoga chingu suka!

 _\- kookvv,_ Udah dilanjut nih! Semoga suka yaa

 _\- exohye,_ WHOAA~ santai santai emaakk! yampuun kalo emak sruduk itu pria misterius nanti dia gakan main lagi di ff ini karena patah tulang, wkwkwk xD, makasih karena responnya suka sama prologuenya. Aku harap kamu juga suka sama chapie ini, eheheh.. *ngarep*Mungkin kamu pernah baca ini sebelumnya yang settingnya di Indo. Tapi tenang aja, ini settingnya di Korea kok.. JK reinkarnasi? Hmm.. sampai ketemu di chapie depan yooo.. wks.

 _ **-** **Sixxell,**_ Ahahahahah... Aku ngikik baca review dirimu nak, kalo kamu jadi nenek bule itu, jangan hantuin aku yaa nanti aku kasih ketek Bang PD-nim kalo berani, wkwk.. BTW, aku ngga suka kalo neng taetae dinistain. Aku aja mencak-mencak sama otak dan jariku sendiri *Geleng-geleng. Karena semua yang kamu tanyain adalah resep rahasia semua kekepoan para readers, jadi aku akan jawab seiring berjalannya cerita wkwk.. sampai ketemu chapie depaan^^

\- _**MelvyE**_ _ **,**_ Kalo penasaran berarti dirimu membaca dengan baik wkwkwk.. Udah aku lanjutin nih, semoga kamu suka chinguu! Sampai ketemu chapie depaan, sarangee

\- _**egatoti,**_ Eheheheh, kamu emang yang terbaik kawan. Emang ff prologue ini pernah dipublish dengan judul yang berbeda, authornya pun berbeda. Hanya saja sepupuku yang agak miring alisnya itu memberi mandat *lebay* padaku karena dia lelah dengan hidupnya yang belom laku-laku dan malah milih jadi readers ff ini aja. Kan sinting ya itu anak? wkwkwk.. *ini bukan curcol, tapi ini adalah uraian penjelasan terjadinya ff ini dipublis ulang wkwkwk.. Oke, makasih udah pernah baca prologue ini sebelumnyaa. See you next chapie :D

\- _**Clarissa Kim,**_ Duh, terharu jadinya. Makasih ya Clarissa-sshi, semoga kamu suka sama chapie ini..

\- _**Clarissa Kim,**_ Duh, terharu jadinya. Makasih ya Clarissa-sshi, semoga kamu suka sama chapie ini.. xD

\- **_kim ria,_** Makasih udah penasaran sama ff abal-abal ini ria kim, wkwk. Nunggu selama 4 hari gak kelamaan kan? semoga kamu suka sama kelanjutannyaa..

\- **_vanillatae,_** Aku udah lanjut nih chinguu.. Aku tunggu respon kamu yaa, kamu readers yang pertama kali kasih review. Sampai ketemu chapie depaan. Harus review paling pertama lagi ah wkwk..^^

.

Sekian, terima kasih chingu-deul..


	3. Chapter 2b

**Present**

 **ANOMALI**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **.** **Taehyung and Jungkook** **.**

 **And**

 **.Other cast.**

 **.**

 **Genre:** _ **romance, fantasy, humor, triler, family**_

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, tidak sesuai EYD (kadang formal-kadang** _ **banmal**_ **), romennya membuat anda kejang-kejang,mual dan naik pitam. Bila sakit kepala, konsumsi obat-obatan di sekitar anda. Terimakasih..**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello.02** **.**

 **.**

 **12.15 pm. [57-d before accident.]**

Taehyung mengetuk jari lentiknya sesekali, seringnya pemuda itu melihat jam bulat di belakang pria paruh baya yang sedang menjelaskan rumus-rumus kimia yang jujur saja tidak begitu Taehyung minati.

Tidak diminati tidak sama dengan tidak dipahami Taehyung, _Okey_?

Ia punya otak yang cukup encer ngomong-ngomong. Hanya saja, dirinya tidak bisa fokus dengan semua―catat! Semua― mata pelajaran selama tiga hari ini. Tidak dengan sebelah bangkunya yang kosong. Tidak juga dengan motor Kawasaki Ninja 300 milik sahabatnya yang kini benar-benar ada di rumahnya. Menginap. Dan entah untuk beberapa hari ke depan ia tidak tau– entah beberapa minggu, entah beberapa bulan, asal jangan sampai bertahun-tahun saja. Jika sampai itu terjadi,artinya motor itu harus jadi miliknya. Atau tidak, saat Namjoon sadar nanti pemuda jangkung itu harus membayar semua tagihan atas perawatan motor _gede_ itu.

Hahh.. berpikir tentang motor super keren itu. Taehyung jadi mengingat kegalauannya beberapa hari ini.

Sahabatnya, Kim Namjoon…

Bagaimana kabarnya hari ini?

Sudah siumankah ia?

Setidaknya, keadaannya yang tidak kritis lagi bisa membuatnya bernafas lega..

Tapi nyatanya, itu tidak terjadi. Ini hari ketiga Taehyung menggalau. Hari ketiga bagi Kim Namjoon koma di rumah sakit. Dokter Park bilang, koma terjadi bila ada trauma pada kepala pasien. Ada kemungkinan pasien terbentur sangat keras saat terjatuh dan kepalanya tepat mengenai lantai. Sempat di hari ke dua Namjoon dirawat, ia mengalami kritis yang membuat seluruh keluarga sahabatnya itu panik luar biasa. Termasuk Taehyung sendiri. Pemuda itu sudah kalang kabut, untungnya Geong Min cukup tegar dan berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

' _Kekhawatiran tidak akan mengubah apapun. Maka berdo'alah agar Namjoon oppa siuman dan baik-baik saja..'_ Kalimat singkat itu cukup menampar Taehyung, lantas untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung merasa kecil dan malu dihadapkan dengan ketegaran adik sahabatnya.

.

TENGG... TENGG...

TENGG...

"Hmm, baiklah. Cukup sampai di sini pelajaran kita. Jangan lupa, minggu depan aku akan memeriksa buku tulis kalian semua. Jangan sampai tidak ada catatan lagi. Terutama kau, Park Chanyeol!" Mendengar itu Chanyeol mengangguk sembari unjuk gigi.

Taehyung melenguh saat otot-otot lengannya ia renggangkan. Tak lama, tiga orang siswa menghampirinya. Tenang saja, mereka bukan musuh yang akan melabrak si tampan Taehyung. Mereka cukup – _sangat_ – dekat omong-omong..

"Yak, Taehyung! Aku dengar Namjoon masuk rumah sakit dan koma? Apa itu benar?" Itu Byun Baekhyun yang bertanya, pelajar ber _eyeliner_ tebal di sekeliling matanya. Jangan lupa kehebohannya saat bertanya membuat seisi kelas langsung menoleh penasaran.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Son Hyunwoo santai. Nah, siswa ini memang paling keluar aura menenangkannya membuat Taehyung rela berbagi informasi pada siswa _beken_ yang satu ini.

"Dia koma. Dan sempat kritis kemarin."

Semuanya hening dan mulai berpikir untuk simpati atau tidak. Lagipula hanya itu yang Taehyung jawab, ia malas kalau mereka yang hanya sekedar penasaran saja.

"Bagaimana ya?"

Taehyung menoleh pada sosok paling menonjol tinggi badannya. Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja kita harus menjenguknya! Kau pikir apa Tae?"

"Aku akan menggalang dana ke setiap kelas kalau begitu, iya _'kan_ Hyunwoo- _nie_?" Seru Baekhyun semangat. Alisnya naik turun menatap teman sekelasnya. Hyunwoo memutar bola matanya.

Taehyung membereskan peralatan belajarnya.

"Mau kemana? Ini masih jam sekolah Ji Tae?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun heboh.

"Aku izin keluar."

"Hah? Sudah izin Guru BK Tae?" Tanya Jisoo, orang memanggilnya si _Wonder woman_. Itu karena hanya Kim Jisoo lah wanita satu-satunya di SMA khusus laki-laki ini.

Taehyung menghampiri Jisoo yang kembali menulis di mejanya yang paling depan.

"Aku izin padamu langsung _ya_ Soo. Aku malas bertemu Pak Siwon."

Terlebih _wonder woman_ ini adalah seorang Ketua Murid di kelas Taehyung.

Jisoo menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. "S _tarbuck_ ya. Hmm?"

"Oke."

"Yasudah. Pergi sana."

 _Yeah,_ Ketua kelas yang sama berandalnya dengan siswa-siswa lain. Terima sogokan kalau itu _starbuck_. Ck.

"Eh, Tae!" Panggil Chanyeol, mulutnya yang masih dipenuh nasi membuat Baekhyun mual.

Pemuda bersurai _red chili_ itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan makanan di mulutnya. "Itu, si Jeon Jungkook. Dia mencarimu _bung_."

Hah?

Anak kelas X-A itu?

Taehyung meniup poninya, ada rasa jengkel di sana. Tanpa menoleh lagi pemuda bertubuh ramping itu melanjutkan perjalannya. _Well_ , sebelum menemui Namjoon, bermain-main dulu boleh _lah_..

"Gudang di taman belakang katanya!" Seru Chanyeol dan dibalas Taehyung dengan isyarat 'oke' menggunakan jarinya.

.

 _Emmhhh.. Ughh, yeahh.._

 _Ugghhh.. hhhssh~  
_

Wanita itu mendesah sejadi-jadinya, membuat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu semakin liar meremas dua buah dada gempal milik wanita itu. Seringai si lelaki muda makin kentara akan terlenanya ia oleh hawa nafsu di dalam dirinya. Lengannya yang bebas merambat ke bawah dan memasuki bagian dalam rok ketat wanita itu dan menarik sedikit celana dalamnya. Selanjutnya bisa kalian pikirkan sendiri apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Prangg..

Pemuda bersurai _red chili_ itu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan botol kaca yang dibawanya, membuat isinya tumpah dan botol itu hancur, berserakan dimana-mana. Tentu saja kejadian itu membuat dua makhluk mesum di depannya terkejut bukan main dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka seketika.

"Menjijikan! Makhluk tak beradab! Binatang ternak!" Seru pemuda bersurai _red chili_ itu marah.

Setelah melihat siapa yang mengganggu kesenangannya, pemuda itu – yang ternyata seorang pelajar – tak menghiraukannya malah melanjutkan kembali _having sex_ mereka. Walau awalnya wanita itu sempat menolak tapi ujung-ujungnya melayani juga.

Taehyung berbalik lalu berdecak sebal mengingat pemandangan mesum di belakangnya. Menjijikan. Sebejat apapun dirinya, ia tidak pernah mempermainkan hati perempuan manapun. Menyentuh saja tak sudi, apalagi berhubungan badan macam begitu. Bukannya ia tidak normal, hanya saja ia merasa belum tertarik pada sebuah hubungan yang menyangkut perasaan.

Beberapa detik berlalu tapi rasanya sudah seperti berjam-jam. Dikepalnya jemarinya sampai memutih. Suara aneh-aneh itu kembali terdengar, Taehyung menggigit bibirnya menahan jengkel. Ingin rasanya ia pergi tapi ia punya janji di tempat sepi ini. Bukan. Bukan berarti ia menikmati suara desahan mereka, penasaran pun tidak! Ia hanya menunggu kedatangan si sialan Jeon dangan sabar. Ada yang ingin si Jeon kepala besar itu katakan padanya dan Taehyung rasa ia tahu alasan kenapa si Jeon itu ingin menemuinya sekarang.

Tapi, apa ia harus tetap menunggu si keparat itu di tempat ini, terlebih ada dua makhluk yang sedang _ngesex_ —

 _Eungghh.. ukhhh..._

—haissh, sebaiknya ia pergi dari sini. Sekarang! Sebelum dirinya naik pitam.

Kaki ramping itu sudah berjalan enam langkah hingga sosok jangkung dan bersurai _raven_ itu menghadangnya –karena berselisih jalan. Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Taehyung mendengus, ini _nih_ bocah yang ditunggu-tunggunya dari tadi.

"Oh, selamat siang Jeon Jungkook sialan.."

"Ji Taehyung bajingan!"

Tak ada salam tanda hormat dari si junior, Jeon Jungkook begitu saja mendorong kasar bahu pemuda bernama Ji Taehyung itu membuat pemuda bersurai _red chili_ itu berdecak malas.

"Bangsat kau!"Seru Jungkook marah.

"Apa?!"

 _Akhh.. ugghh, yeahh~_

Keduanya membatu. Lebih tepatnya mereka mem _pause_ kegiatan siap tempur mereka untuk sesaat. Taehyung melotot ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook hanya ber _smirk_ ria melihat ekspresi terkejut Taehyung.

"Suka _ya_ melihat adegan sex itu?"

Wajah Taehyung memerah. Merah parah sampai telinga. Bukan karena ia tersipu malu atau apa, harga dirinya merasa diinjak-injak oleh _hoobae_ menyebalkan di depannya ini.

"Kau sengaja?"

Tentu saja itu ketidaksengajaan!

Namun kekehan keji dari Jeon Jungkook malah membuat sosok tampan ini terlihat seperti pelakunya, "Kenapa? Kau mau?" Dijulurkannya lidah berwarna merah muda itu, mencoba mengekspresikan wajah 'kenikmatan', jemari kanannya bergerak menyelipkan surai merah itu kebalik telinga Taehyung yang memerah dan panas.

"Bedebah Jeon Jungkook! Apa maumu!?" Tersulut sudah emosi Taehyung, yang pada dasarnya memang mudah meledak-ledak. Sepertinya Taehyung lupa tujuannya kemari untuk bermain-main dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Jungkook menarik tubuh Taehyung yang ringan dan mendorongnya ke tumpukan dus di samping mereka. Taehyung cukup terkejut dengan tindakan adik kelasnya yang tiba-tiba itu, gerakannya begitu cepat tanpa bisa Taehyung prediksi seperti biasanya. Jungkook yang masih mencengkeram kerah seragam kakak kelasnya ini agaknya terkekeh.

"Kau mengapung saat aku dorong tadi. Berapa berat badanmu, manis?"

Taehyung _speechless_ dengan pertanyaan Jungkook, " _What_?!"

Apa barusan? Manis?! B-berat badannya?!Taehyung menggeram menahan marah.

Jungkook menyeringai. "Kau." Jari telunjuknya menyentuh dahi Taehyung yang tertutup poni lalu bergerak turun ke hidung, bergeser ke pipi sebelah kanan dan berakhir dibelakang telinga. Mengusap cuping itu sensual. Nafas Jungkook yang memburu sampai pada Taehyung.

Taehyung memakinya dalam hati, perasaan geramnya semakin memuncak, pasalnya Taehyung belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Disentuh sembarangan dengan wajah saling berdekatan begini bukan _style_ Taehyung dalam perkelahiannya selama sepuluh tahun. Bahkan musuhnya tidak pernah sampai menyentuhnya kalau bukan dengan alat-alat 'tempur'. Bukankah ini termasuk pelecehan?

"Kau sudah membuatku marah .Hyung!" " Ucapnya tajam, dan sangat bisa Taehyung tangkap bahwa adik kelasnya ini sangat sangat marah padanya.

Tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa takut dimatanya, Taehyung menantang _onyx_ segelap malam itu sembari tersenyum geli. " _Minhyuk_?"

Jungkook menggeram marah.

"Lee Minhyuk ya? Kau pasti marah karena itu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook, pemuda bersurai _red chili_ itu malah mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan wajah _sok_ berpikir.

Jungkook menganga tidak percaya, "Apa kau bilang? Karena 'itu'?!'Itu' yang kau maksud sudah menyakiti sepupuku bajingan!" Jerit Jungkook penuh emosi tepat di depan wajah Taehyung yang menatapnya datar.

Jemari lentik itu perlahan naik dan mendarat tepat di dahi tak berponi milik Jungkook, mendorongnya layaknya pada seorang pecundang. "Makanya, jangan berani menantangku kalau mentalmu _cemen_ begini. Aku sudah memperingatimu dan keempat lalat-lalat itu untuk menyerah. Dan kau! Bertekuk lututlah padaku, bedebah." Wajah tegas dan tatapan tajam Taehyung cukup membuat Jungkook ciut awalnya, namun mengingat apa yang dilakukan pemuda sialan di depannya ini pada sepupunya membuat amarah Jungkook kembali membara.

"Bertekuk lutut padamu? Aku?" Jungkook terkekeh sesaat, "Lalu kenapa harus Minhyuk yang jadi korbannya?"

"Kau yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Kalau saja kau tidak menentangku saat di upacara penyambutan siswa baru waktu itu, Lee Minhyuk tidak akan kuperlakukan seperti jalang!"

"Lagipula… Lee Minhyuk terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan kalau mau tau. Desahannya terlihat bahwa dia juga menikmatinya." Lanjut Taehyung tanpa perasaan. Seringaian itu kembali muncul membuat Taehyung berlipat-lipat lebih menyeramkan.

"KAU!"

BRAKK

Tanpa bisa ditahan Jungkook mendaratkan pukulan kerasnya pada Taehyung, namun pemuda besurai _red chili_ berhasil menghindar dan alhasil bogeman itu mengenai tumpukan kardus yang ada di belakangnya dan membuat suara debuman diruangan itu.

"Dimana si bangsat itu?"

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, "Bangsat yang mana?" Alih-alih menjawab, Taehyung malah berbalik tanya yang malah terkesan main-main di telinga Jungkook. _Si bedebah ini!_

"Aku tau bukan kau yang ada di dalam video itu Ji Taehyung. Jadi cepat katakan dimana si bangsat yang berani melakukan itu pada sepupuku sekarang!"

"Kami ada di sana saat itu. Menonton dan menikmati adegan panas antara Minhyuk dan salah satu orangku. Adegan romantis ala Lee Minhyuk di atas ranjang, duhh.. Kau bisa menyerangku sekarang, karena aku juga ikut menontonnya.." Taehyung terkikik geli melihat Jungkook yang berantakan dan memerah terpancing emosi.

Satu tonjokan kasar berhasil di dapat Taehyung tepat di tulang pipinya, kepala bagian belakangnya terkantuk pada kardus – yang entah berisi apa – yang cukup membuatnya mendesis.

Merasa belum cukup, Jungkook kembali menarik kerah seragam musuhnya dan membanting sosok kurus itu ke lantai semen yang kotor. Dengan sigap Jungkook segera menduduki bagian perut si kurus dan kembali memukuli wajah mulus Ji Taehyung.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Dimana. Si brengsek. Itu!"

Hening.

Jungkook menggeram frustasi kala hanya decihan meremehkan balasan dari Taehyung. "Kau ingin cari mati!" Teriaknya.

"Dari sepuluh kali tinjuan itu melayang hanya tiga saja yang kena wajah tampanku ini Jeon." Seringaian itu kembali nampak di wajah sang senior, "Mana bisa aku mati hanya karena tinjuan berantakan begini. Lagipula kau tidak bisa bicara sembarangan begitu, itu sangat menjatuhkan harga diriku omong-omong.."

Jungkook terdiam kala dirasanya belaian lembut mengenai kulit pipinya, mengantarkan sengatan aneh ke tengkuknya. "Jangan pernah merasa mampu menandingiku Jeon." Kalimat itu bagaikan perintah mutlak, begitu lembut namun tegas tanpa mau dibantah. Sekejap itu pula posisi mereka berubah. Jungkook meringis, Taehyung yang kini berada di atasnya menatap datar wajah putih bersih milik Jungkook, mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kerah seragam sang junior. Menariknya kasar, hingga wajah keduanya kembali berdekatan.

"Jadi hanya segini amarah yang ada dibenakmu sekarang? Lalat _banci_!"Taehyung tetap menatapnya datar dan dingin.

Apa maksudnya si Taehyung ini?! Sudah lalat? _Banci_ juga? Jungkook mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat tidak terima atas perlakuan _sunbae_ nya tersebut. Kepalan tangan itu semakin kuat, begitu _onyx_ nya yang tajam menangkap _hazel_ sang _sunbae,_ sedikitnya Jungkook melihat rasa sedih dan frustasi yang mata setajam silet itu coba sembunyikan. Jungkook mendecih, "Kau menangis _heoh_?"

Taehyung terdiam. Mengerjapkan _hazel_ nya terburu-buru. "Aku dengar salah satu anak buahmu kritis Taehyung.." Nafas Taehyung memburu. Jungkook tersenyum remeh. "Aku rasa itu hukuman untukmu yang Maha Sombong. Tunggu sampai ratusan musuhmu tau kalau si Singa Merah yang ditakuti ini sedang dihukum Dewa."

BUGH

Akhh..

"Jangan sebar dongeng tak mutu Jeon! Kau akan lebih dulu menjilat sepatuku sebelum menyebarkan omong kosong itu.."

"..Ohya, omong-omong kau main _seruduk_ saja barusan. Beri salam pun tidak!"

Jungkook meringis, "Mana ada tata krama buat orang macam lendir siput begini—"

BUGH

"Ughh.." Cairan merah segar sedikitnya mengalir dari hidung mancung Jungkook, pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya tatkala pening menghadangnya.

"Dan _nih_! Hukuman Dewa buat anak _bengal_ yang tak punya sopan santun sepertimu."

Ketika Taehyung hendak melayangkan kembali _bogeman_ nya di hidung Jungkook secepat itu pula teriakan marah menghentikan mereka. Taehyung mendongak. Menemukan pemuda jangkung yang tengah merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan. _Hazel_ itu bertemu pandang dengan wanita cantik yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu melakukan hubungan _illegal_ dengan sosok jangkung itu. Raut wajah Taehyung semakin mengeruh.

"Kalian ini mengganggu saja!— _Heol_ , apa yang kalian lakukan?" Jeda beberapa saat. Pemuda itu menatap keduanya antara kaget dan tidak percaya, "Err.. Jungkook kau…" Sosok itu terkekeh geli. Membuat Taehyung maupun Jungkook heran.

"….kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar."

"Aku bukan kekasihnya!/dia bukan kekasihku!" Seru keduanya bersamaan.

Mendengar itu si jangkung hanya terkekeh geli, dirangkulnya bahu sempit wanita disampingnya membuat Taehyung mendelik tajam pada wanita itu.

Lantas Taehyung bangkit dari singgasananya – dari atas perut Jungkook. Menatap keduanya nyalang. Si wanita menunduk takut. "Heh, apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" Tanya Taehyung dingin. pertanyaan sinis itu Taehyung tujukan pada si wanita.

Sosok jangkung itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau sudah dengar kami mendesah, menurutmu apa?" Taehyung menatap wanita tersebut datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. "Jangan menatapnya begitu, _sunbae_. Jika kau mau, kau bisa memakainya juga. Kita.." Menunjuk dirinya, Taehyung dan Jungkook "Bergantian.." Lanjutnya.

"Kim Yugyeom!" Jungkook berseru sebal. Pemuda tampan itu bangkit, mengusap hidung mancungnya yang masih berdarah. "Aku tak sudi satu pakai dengannya.."

Taehyung mendengus. "Murahan.." Gumamnya namun masih bisa didengar ketiga makhluk lainnya. Wanita itu bergeming. Jemarinya meremas rok ketat yang dipakainya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang membelakanginya yang juga sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar gudang. "ARMY!"

Langkah Taehyung terhenti.

"Aku akan menakhlukannya dan membuat tubuh kurusmu bertekuk lutut dihadapanku Ji Taehyung! Jika perlu!" Taehyung membalik tubuhnya angkuh, kembali menghadap Jungkook yang menatapnya menantang. "Tubuh ini taruhannya!" _Onyx_ nya yang tajam dan tak kenal takut itu telah membangunkan jiwa saiko seorang Ji Taehyung. Jungkook tak sadar akan itu.

"Aku ingin kau mati ditabrak truk."

Ketiga makhluk di dalam gudang itu terkejut. Ucapan yang Taehyung lontarkan membuat suasana dalam ruangan sempit itu semakin terasa menegangkan.

"Kau bilang tubuhmu akan jadi bahan taruhannya ' _kan_? Kalau begitu aku ingin tubuhmu terlindas truk hidup-hidup."

"Kau gila.." Gumam Yugyeom.

Jemari lebar milik Jungkook gemetar, bukan ancaman Taehyung yang membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. Tapi, tatapan sengit dan kepercayaan diri Taehyunglah yang tiba-tiba membuatnya pesimis untuk menang. Tak ada kesempatan untuk Jungkook kabur, dirinya sudah membangunkan singa yang tertidur dari dalam kandangnya. Genderang perang sudah berbunyi dan tak ada jalan untuk mundur bagi Jungkook. Keringat dingin mengalir begitu saja di pelipis Jungkook, tatapan datar nan sadis milik Tehyung menusuknya hingga rasanya seluruh tulang di tubuhnya linu semua. Jungkook mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat, mengusir rasa khawatir yang tiba-tiba menghantuinya.

"Kalau begitu… aku ingin kau lengser dari kedudukanmu, Ji Taehyung. Dan berlututlah dihadapanku.."

 _Smirk_ itu nampak di wajah datar Taehyung, "Lima hari. Aku kasih kesempatan untukmu mempersiapkan orang-orangmu selama lima hari—"

"—Tiga hari!" Jungkook menyela dengan keseriusan yang terpancar di matanya.

Taehyung bergumam 'oke.', "Tiga hari aku beri kesempatan. Ingat, bukan satu lawan satu. Aku ingin membuat suatu permainan yang luar biasa, seratus orang?"

"Setuju!"

Taehyung tersenyum tenang, _cute._ "Jam lima sore tepat. _Basement mall_ di _Seongwon._ Tak ada _molor_ waktu. Terlambat. Tubuhmu dilindas truk Jeon."

Jungkook terdiam. Kaku.

"Sampai ketemu besok lusa."

Tubuh kurus itu berlalu meninggalkan ketiga manusia yang masih tak bisa berkutik sejak kepergiannya. Hening seketika menghantui ketiga manusia dalam gudang tersebut. Sampai Yugyeom akhirnya yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Otakmu bocor atau apa?" Yugyeom bertanya dengan sangat lemah. Hampir seperti bisikan.

Jungkook menutup matanya, pening di kepalanya berhasil menyadarkan sosok tampan itu dari tindakannya barusan, "Aku hanya terbawa emosi.." Jungkook terduduk lemas. Mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Yugyeom menatap atap gudang yang kotor, menghela matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Terbawa emosi apanya?" Gumam si pemuda jangkung lalu ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya. _"_ Tenanglah. Aku akan menghubungi yang lain." Setelahnya pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu bergegas keluar gudang, tanpa disadarinya wanita itu masih terdiam di sana.

"Jimin akan membunuhku.." Gerutuan Yugyeom terdengar, Jungkook menghela nafasnya berat. Ya, ia masih punya ketiga teman yang pasti akan membelanya – Jimin, Yugyeom dan Zelo – juga satu sepupu yang begitu dekat dengannya– Minhyuk. Dan dirinya akan melibatkan keempat orang berharganya yang tak tahu apa-apa. Betapa gegabah ia dengan keputusannya barusan.

 _Taehyung sialan!_

"A-aku bisa membantumu.."

Fokus Jungkook terbelah, wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah guru Sainsnya, Im Nayeon. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan pemuda itu memandang gurunya penuh selidik.

"Taehyung juga manusia normal pada umumnya."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jangan bertele-tele! Pergilah!"

"Sekarang ini Taehyung sedang dilanda stress berat dan kurasa aku tahu menyebabnya.."

Jungkook terdiam.

"M-mungkin, aku bisa membantumu… menghancurkannya."

.

.

Taehyung menggenggam jemari Namjoon yang hangat. Diusapnya jemari itu dengan lap yang sudah di basuh air hangat, mengusapnya lembut dan hati-hati. Tidak sadar dengan luka lebam yang baru di dapatnya dari sang _hoobae_ – Jeon Jungkook – yang mulai menimbulkan dampaknya.

Taehyung termangu. Pemuda itu terduduk lemas dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada sofa, meringkuk begitu kecil menghadap pada jendela berukuran cukup besar di samping sofa, angin sore yang berhembus tenang dari jendela yang terbuka menimbulkan surai _red chili_ nya berantakan namun terkesan _cute_.

"Cepatlah sadar Kim Namjoon.. aku membutuhkanmu.. sungguh.."

Hatinya sungguh mendamba sang _karib_ nya untuk cepat sadar dan merangkulnya seperti dulu. Bercanda bersama dan melakukan hal konyol seperti biasa. Taehyung _kangen_ sekali pada Namjoon dan segala hal tentang sahabatnya itu. Perasaannya menghangat kalau mengingat momen-momennya bersama Namjoon.

 _Hei, Joon. Percaya atau tidak, tapi aku sunggu merindukanmu, sobat.. cepatlah sadar.. apapun.. kekonyolan dan kejeniusanmu, aku.. sungguh.. rindu.._

Detik berikutnya, _hazel_ indah itu menyembunyikan diri dibalik kelopak lembut Ji Taehyung. Ji Taehyung ya, dalam pejamannya sekarang ini Taehyung membayangkan mungkin marga itu takkan bertahan lama lagi ada pada dirinya. Kim adalah marga Taehyung yang sebenarnya. Dan Taehyung harus melepas segala hal tentang keluarga Ji yang hangat dan selalu membuat hatinya penuh akan rasa cinta. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang dari bumi ini untuk sementara. Dirinya sungguh lelah. Lemah. Rapuh. Dan menyedihkan. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, Taehyung akan selalu menjadi Taehyung yang seperti itu. Selalu lemah. Selalu menyedihkan dan tak akan pernah berubah. Sifatnya dikenal pemberontak ataupun monster hanyalah tipuan yang dirinya buat karena hanya ingin menutupi semua kelemahannya selama ini. Dan kali ini, Taehyung tidaklah merasa baik-baik saja.

Kristal bening menganak sungai dari kelopak lembut itu. Hari ini Taehyung ingin melupakan sejenak semua masalah yang dirinya tanggung di pundaknya yang ringkih. Untuk hari ini saja. Biarkanlah..

 _Goedenacht, Taehyungie~_

.

.

"T-taehyung.. ada apa dengan wajahmu?!" Wanita bertubuh pendek itu bertolak pinggang tanda bahwa wanita cantik jelita itu merasa sebal dengan kelakuan _dongsaeng_ – angkatnya – itu. Taehyung yang berwajah datar sedatar talenan Ibunya ini hanya berlalu melewati _nuna_ nya begitu saja tanpa minat sama sekali. Sosok cantik itu menatap _dongsaeng_ nya sendu. Diikutinya sang _dongsaeng_ hingga wanita itu sampai di dalam kamar _dongsaeng_ nya. Taehyung duduk di pinggir ranjang, disusul sang _nuna_ yang berjongkok di depannya, menatap tepat pada _hazel_ nya yang lelah. _Nuna_ nya tahu apa yang diresahkan adik tampannya akhir-akhir ini.

Digenggamnya jemari lentik Taehyung, mencoba mentransfer energi positif pada _dongsaeng_ nya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tae. Namjoon adalah sosok yang kuat dan pantang menyerah, bukan?"

"Aku cemas.. sungguh, ini hampir membuatku gila.." Ucap Taehyung sangat lirih.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya berat, "Emm, bagaimana kalau _nuna_ buatkan makanan? Aku rasa kau belum makan sejak siang."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri.."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tumbang? Nanti malah tidak bisa menjaga Namjoon lagi."

"Aku mau sendiri dulu _nuna_!"

Junmyeon tidak menyerah, "Mau pasta?"

"Ramyeon?"

"Sandwich tuna?"

"Atau jja-jjang..myeon?"

Tak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Junmyeon mendesah sebal kala tak mendapat respon baik dari si adik, membuat sosok cantik itu membawa kedua tangannya di kedua pipi tirus adiknya dan dengan terpaksa menegakkan kepala si adik menghadap padanya.

"Yak! Ji Taehyung!" Bentak Junmyeon. Taehyung terperanjat. "Dengar! Apa kau pikir Namjoon akan senang melihatmu begini?! Tidak makan, tidak belajar, tidak istirahat, sekolah bolos terus. Kau pikir Namjoon akan suka itu? Dengarkan _nuna_! Selama kau juga merasa baik. Semua kesulitanmu, penderitaan Namjoon akan terlewati dengan baik-baik juga. Maka dari itu.. cobalah tenang dan berpikirlah positif.. hmm?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Kalau begitu, semua tidak akan baik-baik saja. Karena aku merasa sangat.. sangat.. buruk.." Air bening itu menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Firasatku mengatakan semua tidak akan berjalan mulus― _hiks._ Dokter Park bilang hanya keajaiban yang bisa menolongnya. Ukkh~ aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri bila hal buruk terjadi padanya― _hiks_ " Lihat bagaimana rapuhnya sosok Taehyung ini. Hingga _nuna_ nya memeluk teramat erat dan tentunya warisan keluarga Ji yang luar biasa – yaitu – memiliki kehangatan yang selalu berkali-kali meluluh lantahkan egonya Taehyung. Taehyung terisak. Sang _nuna_ memejamkan matanya menahan sesak di hatinya. Ia tidak boleh menangis, karena adiknya perlu sosok yang kuat untuk dijadikan sandarannya malam ini.

"Semua alur kehidupan akan berlalu dengan sendirinya Tae. Maka bersabarlah, semua akan baik-baik saja.."

Taehyung terus menggeleng dan berkata 'tidak baik-baik saja' atau 'tidak..' berulang-ulang. Wanita berusia 27 tahunan ini hanya memberi curahan kasihnya lewat pelukan sederhana namun membekas di hati Taehyung. Kalimat menenangkan tak luntur dari sang _nuna_ , karena masalah sebesar apapun Taehyung tetaplah keluarganya. Adik yang paling dicintainya bersama dengan Seokjin.

"Masa preman menangis _sih.._ "

"Junmyeon _nuna_ menyebalkan!" Junmyeon melepas pelukannya dan mendapat protesan sang _dongsaeng_ kecilnya. "Preman juga manusia, _tauk_!"

Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap surai lembut sang adik kecil sembari tersenyum, " _Nuna_ akan memasak makan malam untukmu. Jadi, segeralah mandi dan hilangkan mata sembabmu itu! Kau terlihat seperti godzila, hiiyy~" Wanita itu terkekeh geli sembari berlalu ke dapur di lantai bawah.

"Ohya Tae."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau begitu kau harus percaya pada keajaiban. Mintalah pada Dewa dengan tulus hati. Aku jamin dia pasti akan mendengarmu dan mengabulkannya." Taehyung termenung. Pemuda itu menatap kepergian _nuna_ nya dan dibaringkannya tubuh kurus itu di ranjangnya.

Taehyung mengusap seprei bermotif mobil-mobilan miliknya, huffhh.. ranjangnya saja terasa hangat. Bagaimana bisa dirinya pergi begitu saja dari keluarga Ji? Taehyung memijit alisnya. Peningnya balik lagi _deh_..

 _Keajaiban ya.._

.

Ji Junmyeon, wanita berusia 27 tahun ini adalah si _cikal_ keluarga Ji. Wajahnya seputih salju, hidungnya kecil begitu pas diwajahnya yang mungil dan tirus, juga bibir semerah darah yang semakin mempercantik rupanya. Tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil selalu menjadi bahan _bully_ -an adik-adiknya lantaran hanya dialah yang memiliki tubuh sekecil itu. Ibu bilang, tubuhnya yang kecil mungil ini warisan berharga dari mamanya ibu – alias neneknya Junmyeon. Malah tubuhnya yang mungil ini menambah daya tarik dirinya di kalangan kaum adam. Walau tubuhnya kecil mungil bagaikan 'peri _tink_ ' lantas tidak membuatnya kecil di mata masyarakat. Dia adalah seorang _designer_ terkenal di Korea Selatan. Walau hanya segelintir orang yang tau kehebatannya namun sosok Ji Junmyeon ini sudah di akui di beberapa label besar di dunia _fashion_. Salah satunya, _Ralph Lauren, Burberry, Chloe_ dan _Dior_. Dari label yang disebutkan Junmyeon selalu berhasil me _launching design_ nya di sana.

Lantunan merdu dari bibir merah itu mengalun lembut di penjuru dapur, Taehyung duduk di meja makan sembari mengamati setiap gerak-gerik kakak perempuannya yang begitu mempesona. Jemarinya yang putih bersih dan mungil itu kini tengah memotong daging sapi menjadi beberapa bagian. Kakinya yang pendek nan ramping begitu lincah bergerak kesana-kemari saat mendekat ke arah kompor untuk memasukan beberapa bahan masakan ataupun mengambil dan menaruh barang di sekitaran dapur yang luas. Cipratan minyak berhasil membuat Junmyeon meringis walau ujung-ujungnya wanita itu terkekeh akibat kecerobohannya.

Taehyung tersenyum.

.

"Aw! _Nuna_!"

"Ya ampun. Tahan sedikit kenapa?!"

"Sakit _ah_!"

Junmyeon berdecak sebal. Dicubitnya paha kurus Taehyung, membuat adiknya itu menjerit minta ampun. "Menggemaskan! Rasanya aku ingin menggigitmu sampai habis."

"Enak saja. _Nuna_ harus melawanku dulu, baru bisa menggigit Taetae.." Suara tegas namun lembut terdengar dari ruang tamu. Itu Ji Seokjin. Kakak kedua Taehyung. Adik lelaki Junmyeon. Pemuda itu baru selesai dengan mata kuliahnya. Taehyung memandang sang _hyung_ dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sekelebat ingatan tentang pacar Seokjin melintas diingatannya. Im Nayeon, wanita jalang itu. _Tidak akan aku maafkan..!_

Seokjin menghampiri kedua saudaranya, "Kau harus segera mengobati semua memar itu. Sebelum Ayah dan Ibu tahu dan semua berubah jadi masalah baru.." Seokjin mengambil alih salep dan _cottobud_ dari Junmyeon. Pemuda tampan itu mendudukan bokongnya diantara dua adik-kakak itu hingga membuat Junmyeon secara kasar terusir dari tempat duduknya. Omelan Junmyeon menggema dan hanya mendapat peletan lidah dari kedua adik lelakinya. _Mereka ini! Menyebalkan._

Junmyeon kembali memerhatikan adegan Seokjin yang sedang mengobati Taehyung. Seokjin yang menasehati Taehyung dan Taehyung yang kini pasrah diobati juga diomeli sang kakak – menurut Taehyung. Junmyeon menghela nafasnya berat, _betapa dirinya mencintai kedua adiknya yang menjengkelkan ini._

" _Hyung_ dengan si Nayeon itu, kapan putus?"

"Bicaramu Taehyung. Mau aku _sentil_?"

"Dia tidak cocok denganmu yang sempurna bak bangsawan di era _Millenium_.."

"Taehyu—"

"Dia jalang. Aku melihatnya nge _sex_ dengan orang lain di gudang sekolah siang ini. _Cih,_ wanita murahan yang biadab.."

Seokjin tergugu. Kegiatan mengoles salep itu mendadak terhenti. Keheningan menyelimuti ketiganya. Junmyeon melirik Seokjin yang terdiam seperti batu. Taehyung menatap _hyung_ nya datar, seperti ucapannya tak melukai Seokjin.

Helaan nafas kecil dari Seokjin memecahkan keheningan, pria tampan itu tersenyum sembari mengusak surai adiknya. "Anak nakal. Candaanmu itu sudah keterlaluan, kau tidak mau aku traktir lagi ya? Hm?"

Taehyung menepis lengan Seokjin lalu beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan kedua kakaknya menuju kamarnya. Seokjin menatap kepergian adiknya, matanya sendu. Junmyeon bangkit, meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih terdiam di sofa setelah sebelumnya sosok _nuna_ itu mengucap selamat malam dan mengusap lembut pundak Seokjin memberinya sedikit semangat.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafasnya berat, mengundang perhatian dari sosok manis di depannya, Park Yoongi. Surai _raven_ ikalnya bergoyang kala pria manis itu memotong daging _steak_ buatannya. Mengunyahnya dengan anggun bak seorang pangeran.

"Menghela nafas begitu akan membawa sial padamu, Jim.."

Jimin memutuskan lamunannya dan kembali fokus pada piring berisi pastanya. "Masa dokter hebat percaya hal begitu.."

Yoongi tersenyum dan Jimin meliriknya, _cute_ banget _._

Keduanya makan malam dengan tenang. Tak ada canda, tak ada dialog diantara kedua saudara itu. Hanya dentingan sendok garpu yang terdengar. Hingga pria yang lebih tua bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri dapur. Lengan kurus yang putih mulus itu menyalakan air kran dan mulai mencuci piringnya. Sosok cantik itu memang tak banyak bicara, begitu pun saat dirinya melakukan sebuah pekerjaan. Cukup diam. Fokus. Dan BAM! Selesai. Itulah gambaran seorang Park Yoongi.

Dan itu berlaku ketika mencuci piring.

Hingga sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang begitu mesra. "Wanginyaa… sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak mencium wangi lavender ini?"

Yoongi tersenyum hangat, "Cuman tiga hari Jim. Manja sekali _dongsaeng_ ku ini.."

Pelukan Jimin semakin mengerat dan bibir tipisnya mulai menciumi tengkuk halus sang kakak membuat Yoongi sedikit tak nyaman. "Kau kenapa?"

" _I'm okay.. just miss you too much.._ "

"…"

Jimin melepas pelukan itu dan membalikan tubuh pendek kakaknya. "Lihat wajahmu. Kantung mata itu menggangguku. Sungguh!"

"Kalau begitu jangan melihatku." Yoongi kembali mengerjakan kegiatannya. Jimin memberikan piring kotor bekas pastanya. "Aku mendapat pasien seorang pelajar tiga hari yang lalu. Asal sekolahnya sama denganmu, saking paniknya aku kira itu kau Jim."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku bersyukur itu bukan kau! Tapi.." Masih dengan mencuci piring, Yoongi merubah rautnya menjadi sedih.

"Tapi apa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa… pasien itu masihlah muda Jim. Aku sangat simpati padanya."

Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya, "Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?!"

Yoongi diam tak membalas tuduhan tak mutu Jimin. Dan pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu _jaw drop_ , Yoongi tidak membalas argumennya. Bukankah berarti itu benar?

"Ya Tuhan Min Yoongi! Kau membuatku gila!"

"Bukan Min! Tapi Park Yoongi, Jim.."

"Kau bukan kakak kandungku jadi aku tidak perlu memanggilmu dengan marga Park.."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah dan mematika kran air, "Jangan mulai lagi Jim. Aku lelah.."

"Kau yang membuatku memulainya.."

Yoongi bertolak pinggang, dan itu _cute_ luar biasa di mata Jimin. "Tiga hari aku tidak bisa tidur Jim. Jadi jangan bikin masalah denganku." Yoongi menghela nafasnya berat. Menatap adiknya yang juga tengah memerhatikannya.

"Terus kenapa tidak tidur saja?"

"Pemuda itu termasuk pasien darurat Jim. Mana bisa aku tidur, _okey_?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya jengah, "Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh. Kau tidak tidur tiga hari hanya untuk mengurus satu pasien saja? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tidur barang semenit?! Bahkan aku bisa mendengar tubuhmu menjerit minta istirahat! Kecuali jika kau memang menyukainya!"

"Harus kau tau, barang semenit yang barusan kau katakan adalah aku harus selalu siaga satu saat pasien itu mendadak kritis! Pasien itu membutuhkanku Jim! Dia hampir mati saat aku mengoperasinya, dan hampir mati sore lalu karena syok otak! Dan aku memang menyukainya.."

"A-apa?!"

"Dia tidak berisik sepertimu, makanya suka."

"Itu karena dia koma! Cihh, aku harap dia begitu terus sampai 1000 tahun!"

"Jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh _ah_!"

"Mungkin dia memang ingin mati."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kim Namjoon harus tetap hidup karena keluarganya sangat mencintainya! Dan aku hampir membunuh orang terkasih mereka. Ck."

Jimin keselak ludahnya sendiri, "S-siapa kau bilang?"

"Kim Namjoon,Jim!"

"A-apa?"

Yoongi mengusak surai _silver_ itu gemas bercampur kesal, benar-benar _dongsaeng_ nya ini. "Iya. Iya. Aku mau tidur sekarang, jadi jangan ganggu, _okey_?"

Jimin hendak protes namun kalimatnya dipotong Yoongi yang kembali berbicara, "Jangan masuk kamarku, jangan ganggu, jangan mengetuk pintu barang sekali atau apapun itu. Jangan berisik!"

Jimin melongo. Sang kakak berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh pada sang adik. Si pendiam yang berubah jadi bawel dengan alasan sebal pada Park Jimin, adik angkatnya. Si pemuda bersurai _silver_ menggeram kesal. Ditariknya lengan _pale_ itu hingga sang empunya langsung menghadap Jimin dengan sekali tarikan. Yoongi terkejut bukan main. Ditambah bibir _kissable_ nya yang tiba-tiba mengecap bibir tipis sang adik menambah kadar kejutnya bertambah. Jimin menciumnya. Lembut. Dan hangat.

"Jangan kunci pintunya.."

Kening keduanya beradu, Yoongi menatap netra Jimin yang terpejam, nafasnya yang mengalun lembut membuat Yoongi terperosok begitu dalam pada buaian seorang Park Jimin. _Dongsaeng_ nya.

Yoongi bergerak gelisah dalam dekapan mesra Park Jimin, "Jangan begini Jim. Kumohon.."

"Jangan berlaga bodoh, Dokter Min. Kau tau aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika tak ada kau." Yoongi menghela nafasnya berat, "Tak ada siapa-siapa di apartemen ini. Hanya kau dan aku. Tak ada yang lain. Hanya Yoongi… dan… Jimin.."

"Baiklah, lepaskan aku sekarang…"

Jimin melepas pelukan – yang menurutnya – mesra itu dengan tidak rela, "Malam ini aku ingin memelukmu sampai pagi, Min Yoongi.."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lelah, "Bertengkar denganmu menguras energiku."

" _Well_ , ciuman panas dan mesra dari Chef Jimin siap membuat energy Min Yoongi penuh kembali~"Yoongi mendengus geli,jemarinya mengusak surai lembut _dongsaeng_ nya sayang.

"Jadi… bisa kau jelaskan tentang Kim Namjoon, Dokter Park?"

Yoongi merotasikan bola matanya sebal.

.

.

 _Telah ditemukan empat orang tewas di dekat sebuah gubug tak terpakai tepatnya sore lalu pukul 16.34 di sebuah perkebunan di daerah_ Dalseong _. Pihak polisi menyatakan bahwa empat korban tewas tersebut adalah seorang pelajar dari_ Distrik Jung _._

 _Lee Baek Ji (57) pria paruh baya yang dalam perjalanan pulang dari berkebunnya tanpa sengaja mencium bau menyengat dari dalam rumput ilalang yang tingginya hampir dua meter itu merasa curiga dan menemukan empat korban tersebut tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah semak-semak._

" _Awalnya kupikir itu adalah empat buah boneka rusak yang dibuang di sana. Tapi,aku yakin bau menjijikan itu berasal dari tumpukan boneka itu dan setelah aku melihat seorang pemuda tengah meringkuk dan menatap kosong padaku adalah manusia, di situ aku yakin tumpukan tanpa kepala itu adalah manusia juga."_

 _Cha Hak Yeon (18) adalah satu-satunya siswa dari keempat korban pembunuhan tersebut yang berhasil selamat. Pemuda itu ditemukan dalam keadaan terdiam dengan tatapan kosong ke depan. 20 menit berlalu dan kepolisian masih kesulitan menemukan bagian tubuh empat korban tersebut dan itu menyulitkan polisi untuk mengidentifikasi korban, namun sebuah_ name tag _di seragam korban menjadi satu-satunya titik terang polisi saat ini. Beberapa penyidik akhirnya mendatangi sekolah kelima korban tersebut dan menyelidiki identitas mereka. Dan mengindentifikasi korban berhasil dalam beberapa jam ke depan_ _—_

— _Berikut identitas korban telah ditemukan._

 _Lee Jaehwan, 06 April 1997, 180 cm, 68 kg, seorang pelajar di Sekolah Menengah Shinho di Distrik Jung, Jr. Teknik_

 _Lee Hongbin, 29 September 1997, 183 cm, 28 kg, seorang pelajar di Sekolah Menengah Shinho di Distrik Jung, Jr. Sosial_

 _Ravi Kim, 15 Februari 1997, 183 cm, 65 kg, seorang pelajar di Sekolah Menengah Shinho di Distrik Jung, Jr. Teknik_

 _Jung Taek Woon, 10 November 1998, 180 cm, 63 kg, seorang pelajar di Sekolah Menengah Shinho di Distrik Jung, Jr. Teknik_

 _Cha Hak Yeon, 30 Juni 1998, 175 cm, 58 kg, seorang pelajar di Sekolah Menengah Shinho di Distrik Jung, Jr. Sosial_ _—_

.

.

Terlihat empat pemuda tampan yang kini tengah melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan di dalam ruangan berukuran 5x6 meter tersebut, ada yang menonton tayangan TV dengan serius – Taehyung, ada yang tengah bersenda gurau – Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dan ada yang tengah tertidur pulas layaknya tidak ada hari esok – Namjoon. Selepas lonceng pulang sekolah berdendang ketiga bocah SMA ini langsung _cabut_ ke _Hwawon hospital_. Kangen Namjoon ceritanya. Dan berakhir dengan ketiganya yang dengan senang hati membunuh waktu dengan bermacam aktivitas positif, misalnya menunggui Namjoon yang masih koma, melap sebagian tubuhnya dengan air hangat atau menambahkan air ke dalam _humidifier_ yang sudah berkurang, agar suhu ruangan tetap lembab.

Taehyung menatap tayangan berita sore itu dengan serius. Jemarinya bergetar menahan kekhawatiran yang membumbung tinggi di hatinya. _Mereka.. tewas? T-tapi.. siapa?_

"Menurutmu siapa yang melakukannya?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan fokus dua pemuda manis di ruang rawat no. 0133. Si surai merah menatap serius si pemuda jangkung namun pemuda ber _eyeliner_ lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya memijit pundak si jangkung Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja yang membunuh mereka pasti seorang psikopat sadis.." Jawaban polos dilontarkan Baekhyun – pemuda ber _eyeliner_. Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi _chuby_ Baekhyun.

"Yap. Tentunya psikopat yang sadis. Iya ' _kan_ Tae?" Chanyeol terkekeh. _Hazel_ Taehyung berotasi malas.

Taehyung kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada tayangan televisi yang kini sudah mengganti topik bahasannya. Pemuda itu meremas jemarinya yang dingin. _Ini janggal.._ menurutnya.

"Mereka yang waktu itu di Stasiun _Jeongpyeong_?" Tanya Chanyeol. Mendapati wajah Taehyung yang kian mengeruh membuat pemuda tiang itu yakin tanpa perlu mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. "Tapi siapa.." Kalimat Chanyeol mengambang tidak pasti.

Taehyung kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada si jangkung Chanyeol. "Lokasi ditemukannya mereka itu tepat dimana aku menemukan Namjoon yang sekarat. Daerah _Dalseong_ adalah tempat dimana lima korban itu ditemukan, dan itu berada di seberang gubug tersebut." Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya tanda sosok manis itu berpikir keras. Chanyeol memijit keningnya bingung.

"Bagaimana kau tau Namjoon berada di sana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kegiatan memijit pundak Chanyeol sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu semenjak kedua temannya mulai membahas pembunuhan tersebut.

"Malam itu, Geong Min menelponku dan meminta tolong bahwa ada sekelompok siswa yang menyanderanya dan Namjoon berhasil membawanya pergi dari rumah kecil itu."

"Jadi, kau curiga kalau-kalau mereka – korban itu – adalah si pelaku penyanderaan?"

Kerutan di dahinya bertambah, Taehyung menoleh pada tubuh tak berdaya sahabatnya yang kini masih dalam keadaan koma. _Netra_ Namjoon saat itu kosong ke depan, air mukanya jelas kalau sahabatnya itu seperti orang mati karena syok. Sama halnya dengan salah satu pemuda yang ditemukan di TKP, mereka berdua ditemukan dalam keadaan yang sama persis. Ukh, ini sudah membuatnya hampir gila!

Taehyung menghela nafasnya berat. Mencoba menerka-nerka kejadian yang dialami sahabatnya, namun otaknya benar-benar buntu. Hanya gelap tak berujung yang ada di pikirannya, tak ada seberkas cahaya walau hanya sedikit. Diremasnya surai merah itu frustasi. Mengundang si jangkung Chanyeol kembali berbicara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Taehyung mendelik sekilas pada si pemilik suara lalu menggeleng lemah. Ini sulit, mereka tidak akan bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya dalam waktu satu malam.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, ketiga pemuda itu masih asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing padahal matahari sudah lewat berjam-jam lamanya. Chanyeol mengusak surai Baekhyun gemas, sekarang ini Baekhyun tengah menelepon orang rumah, membujuk Bundanya agar menginjinkannya menginap di rumah sakit. Omong-omong, ketiga pemuda ini sudah mengantongi ijin dari kedua orang tua Namjoon untuk menjaga sahabatnya malam ini. Walau pada awalnya Ibu Kim sempat melarang mereka tapi kegigihan Chanyeol dan bujuk rayuannya Baekhyun sukses memaksa kedua orang tua Namjoon memberi mereka ijin dan mereka pulang dua jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya menginap di rumah sakit hanyalah _cover_ bagi Taehyung untuk mengadakan 'rapat penting' dengan ke empat sahabatnya.

"Dimana Hyunwoo?"

Baekhyun menjilat bibir _kissable_ nya yang mengering, "Ada urusan katanya.."

"Panggil dia sekarang.. kita perlu rapat."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri tegak menatap kedua sahabatnya yang penasaran. Senyum manisnya mengembang, "Hanya… aku merasa kita perlu membabat habis serangga kecil yang mencoba mengotori teritori dewa.."

Kejadian yang terlalu janggal yang menimpa Namjoon masihlah buntu di kepala Taehyung, dan alangkah lebih baik dirinya mulai menyelesaikan masalah kecil terlebih dahulu, apalagi memangnya kalau bukan masalah yang sengaja dibuatnya dengan si Jeon _keparat_ Jungkook. Bocah keras kepala itu akhirnya terpancing juga. Dan Taehyung sudah sangat menantikan tubuh bertotot Jungkook berada dalam kendalinya. Dilindas truk? Ck. _Come on~_ Ji Taehyung bukanlah manusia sekejam itu!

Itu hanya gertakan. Haha..

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang sama manisnya dengan Taehyung, ia mengerti maksud si Taehyung ini. Melayangkan hormat asal-asalannya pada pemuda bersurai _red chili_. "Ayay _Captain_!"

"Duhh, serangga mana yang sedang tidak beruntung kali ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mengusap keningnya dramatis.

"Lebih tepatnya.. kelinci?"

"Itu bukan serangga Tae!" Baekhyun protes mengundang kekehan dari Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Dan juga,hubungi si jalang Kim. Aku rasa dia harus memulai aksinya kali ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

" _Heol._ Teritori dewa ya? Kita?"—Chanyeol.

"Ya.. tentu saja. Kita itu dewa.."—Taehyung.

"Seseorang mengatakan itu padaku.."

.

.

 _Saat itu hujan deras mengguyur jalanan yang sepi. Tubuhku tak bergerak, lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa menggerakkannya, sepatu_ converse _hitam yang melekat pada kakiku seperti dipaku pada aspal. Mata sehitam arangku memandang jalanan sepi tak berpenghuni, menoleh kesetiap sudut jalan yang baru aku sadari bahwa tubuh ini tengah berdiri ditengah-tengah perempatan jalan yang – ingin aku tegaskan sekali lagi – begitu kosong dan dingin, awan bergerak terlihat begitu kelam saat itu, tak ada secercah cahaya barang sedikit, ini terlalu_ monokrom _.Gedung-gedung pencakar langit dipinggiran jalan terlihat membisu, dingin dan begitu kusam. Kembali aku menatap jalanan panjang tak berujung di depan mataku, kenapa begitu menakutkan?_

 _Hingga pandanganku berubah hitam dan sebuah kulit lembut menyentuh kelopakku yang terbuka. Seseorang tengah menutup kedua mataku. Aku yang sama sekali tidak terkejut, menyentuh lengan itu dengan kespontanitasan yang aku miliki. Jemarinya begitu halus dan wewangian asing yang lembut berhasil meluluhkan pikiranku. Siapa sosok ini?_

' _Jeon Jungkook..'_

 _Dalam beberapa sekon, tubuhku menegang mendengar suara_ bass _seorang lelaki. Suara yang cukup aku kenal. Tapi, bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda bisa memiliki kulit sebegitu lembutnya bak seorang puteri dongeng?Aku berusaha menghela pikiran yang menurutku tidak masuk akal, namun sosok itu kembali memangil namaku terkesan begitu lembut dan.. terdengar sangat dekat. Perasaan ragu masihlah menghantuiku dan mungkin bertambah banyak, dilepaskannya jemari sedingin es itu dan aku menoleh cepat ke belakang. Nihil. Sosok misterius itu menghilang begitu pun bekas dingin menyerah dan kembali menatap jalan di depanku, dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika sosok misterius itu berdiri di depanku dengan senyuman manisnya yang menurutku begitu cantik. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lengan sedingin es itu menyentuh kedua pipiku. Mataku memaku pemuda cantik bersurai hitam itu dengan seksama. Kening yang tertutup rambut seatas mata, kulit_ tan _nya yang bersih, bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, hidung mancung dengan tahi lalat kecil diujung membuatnya begitu menggemaskan dan jangan lupa bibir semerah darah itu, berhasil mengusik hatiku dan membuat sosok pemuda yang aku kenal itu sungguh beratus kali lipat berbeda._

 _Detik selanjutnya kedua mata kami bertemu. Lama kami saling bertatapan tanpa kalimat yang berarti dan hening mendominasi. Lengan sedingin es itu bergerak, memeluk leher jenjangku dan mengeliminasi tubuh kami. Tanpa keraguan akupun meraih pinggangnya, merapatkan tubuhku dan tubuh rampingnya. Hidung kami bersentuhan, bergesekan, kumiringkan wajahku untuk mempermudah bibir ini mengecupnya. Entah keberanian dari mana hingga akhirnya kami berciuman, bibirku mengemut bibir bagian bawahnya perlahan namun pasti, sosok itu membalas kulumanku di bagian atas bibirku yang tipis. Cukup lama kami melakukannya hingga sekonyong-konyong bibir hangat itu menghilang begitu saja dari jamahanku. Kuteliti seluruh sudut jalan, sampai terlihat sosok pemuda itu di ujung jalan tepat dihadapanku. Wajahnya yang ketakutan tak membuatku berlari ke arahnya, kedua kaki ini memaku sejak awal dan – sekali lagi – aku berusaha bergerak namun tak itu bergerak mencoba menyampaikan sesuatu. Alisku mengerut kala tidak ada suara yang sampai ke telingaku. Suara klakson cukup mengalihkanku dari sosok itu dan alangkah terkejut aku kala truk besar itu memacu kecepatannya tepat ke arah pemuda itu. Aku berteriak namun tak bersuara. Aku berlari namun tak bergerak. Sampai akhirnya lututku melemas saat kedua bola mataku menyaksikan begitu kerasnya pemuda itu terlindas ban truk yang besarnya mencapai setengah badannya. Mulutku menganga, mataku membelalak tak percaya bahwa tubuh itu kini tergeletak lemas dan.. hancur.._

.

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya terengah kala teringat mimpi aneh itu. _Taehyung_. Jungkook mendengus sebal kala sosok bangsat itu tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Jungkook menepis kasar pada jemari yang baru saja menyentuh keningnya. Zelo refleks beringsut dari dekat Jungkook.

"Akhirnya bangun juga!"

Lantas Jungkook bangkit dari tidurnya. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sebelas. Pindah kamarmu sana! Jangan ganggu kami dengan segala lenguhan anehmu, ck."Seru Jimin kesal.

Jungkook menatap ke empat lelaki di hadapannya yang kini balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Ugh, _sori_. Aku ketiduran.."

"Ya, aku tahu." – Zelo.

"Mana Minhyuk?"

"Sedang di toilet, dia baru datang barusan.."Jawab Yugyeom.

" _Yak_! Jangan masuk kamar! Aku ke sini tidak dengan pengorbanan ya. Jadi, aku harap pembicaraan ini dapat jalan keluar buat si bibir ember ini.." Jimin berkata demikian membuat Jungkook mendelik. Barusan siapa yang menyuruhnya masuk kamar?! Idiot.

Jimin mendengus sebal. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal kalau malam manisnya bersama sang _hyung_ malah diganggu dengan telepon yang sangat mengagetkannya bahwa sang penelpon bilang kalau nyawa Jungkook diujung tanduk?! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Yugyeom menceritakan kejadian sore lalu dengan begitu detail – kecuali _making sex_ nya – membuat ketiga pemuda di ruang tamu itu menganga tidak percaya. Zelo mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Jimin memijit keningnya. Minhyuk beranjak dan menghampiri Jungkook yang duduk di sofa tunggal di depannya. "Maaf.. ini semua salahku.."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, diusapnya jemari ramping milik sepupunya mencoba mentransfer energi positif bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja.."

Ke empat pemuda dalam ruangan itu terdiam. Merasa aneh dengan kalimat yang barusan sahabatnya ucapkan, " _Cih_ , kau bilang apa barusan?"Tanya Yugyeom, volume suaranya yang agak tinggi pertanda bahwa pemuda jangkung ini tengah marah. Zelo mencengkeram lengan berotot pemuda bertubuh tinggi.

Jungkook menatap Yugyeom santai, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, _kurasa_?"

" _Sinting_ kau Jungkook! Baik-baik saja yang kau maksud itu apa dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu pada si keparat Taehyung?!"

Zelo bangkit dan menarik lengan Yugyeom yang sudah naik pitam, pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menarik kasar kerah baju Jungkook, hampir keduanya bertengkar kalau bukan Jimin dan Minhyuk yang melerai keduanya.

"Ayolah kawan, ini bukan waktunya bertengkar!" Jimin mendorong kasar dada kedua sahabatnya. "Berpikirlah dengan kepala dingin, bodoh!" Hardik Jimin pada Yungyeom yang _ngos-ngos_ an. "Dan kau! Jelaskan apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" Jungkook menarik nafasnya panjang, mengusap rambutnya, pemuda itu sedang menahan emosinya.

Lantas Jungkook duduk di sofanya semula dengan Minhyuk yang mengusap kedua pundaknyamencoba menenangkan. "Aku rasa aku perlu bantuan kalian."

"Berapa anak buah yang kalian punya?" Tanya Jungkook.

Hening sejenak, ke empat pemuda tampan itu tampak berpikir, "Taehyung bilang dia ingin membuat sebuah permainan yang menarik." Ke empat pemuda itu diam mengerutkan alisnya penasaran, "Yaitu dengan seratus orang ada dalam kelompokku, begitu pun kelompoknya.."

" _What_?! Dia _sinting_! apa dia bermaksud bikin kita terpojok atau apa?" Zelo bersuara, dia keberatan tentu saja.

Jimin menggeram sebal, "Apa yang dia rencanakan sebenarnya? Seratus orang? Jangan konyol Jeon!"

"Aku berencana untuk tidak melibatkan kalian dalam permainan konyol ini. Jadi, cukup bantu aku untuk mengumpulkan minimal seratus orang.."

Yugyeom mendengus sebal, "Mau lawan mereka semua sendiri?"

"Kau gila! Lalu untuk apa ada kami?" Minhyuk berucap miris, menatap sepupunya marah.

"Kami bukan boneka suruhanmu kalau mau tahu. Aku di sini untuk membantumu! Kami di sini untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang kau buat brengsek!"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH!"

Rasanya Jimin cs terkejut bukan main. Keempat pemuda tersebut kini menatap Jungkook terperangah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja sahabatnya itu ucapkan. Kalimat 'tidak butuh' yang Jungkook maksud cukup melukai hati mereka. Jungkook sadar itu, namun egonya menolak untuk menarik kata-katanya dan meminta keempat pemuda itu tahu Jungkook sedang dalam keadaan panas dan tidak terkendali tapi tetap saja ucapan itu tidak pantas dilontarkan Jungkook.

Hening terjadi untuk kesekian detik, hingga Jungkook kembali mengalihkan fokus keempat temannya. "Karena itu adalah masalah yang aku buat, makanya tidak ingin melibatkan kalian." Jungkook menggeram, "Jika kalian ingin pergi, pergilah. Sungguh. Aku tidak menyesal membentak kalian dan aku tidak menyesal berurusan dengan Jahanam Taehyung! Karena aku yakin.. aku yakin bisa melumpukannya dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut di bawah kakiku!"

"Kau mengerikan.."

"Pergilah.. aku memanggil kalian bukan untuk menghakimi apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Jadi, enyahlah dari hadapanku.."

"Bukan itu maksud kami.." Zelo hendak menjelaskan betapa ketiga temannya ini sangat mengkhawatirkan Jungkook, namun kepergian Jimin membuat Zelo bungkam dan pemuda tiang itu pergi mengejar sahabatnya yang barusan membanting pintu dengan kencang.

Kini tersisa Yugyeom dan Minhyuk yang terdiam, Jungkook menatap Yugyeom tajam, "Kenapa masih di sini? Tidakkah kau lihat mereka pergi meninggalkanku.."

"Kau dan Taehyung sama jahanamnya."

Jungkook menggeram, dikepalnya jemari itu hingga memutih. Minhyuk berseru marah kala Yugyeom semakin memperparah keadaan.

"Kalian buta oleh kedudukan dan ingin saling tunduk satu sama lain. Kenapa kalian tidak saling menyakiti satu sama lain saja?! Kau sakit Jungkook! Betapa kalian sangat mirip saat bertengkar di gudang waktu itu. Taehyung yang pada dasarnya memang seorang psikopat gila dan kau tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.."

Setelahnya, Yugyeom pergi meninggalkan Minhyuk yang mematung dan Jungkook berteriak marah, membanting vas bunga berisi air pada meja kaca di hadapannya dan berakhir dengan meja yang juga pecah berhamburan. Seakan emosinya sudah terlampiaskan, Jungkook tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sampai-sampai terdengar begitu sakit di telinga Minhyuk, tawa itu berangsur-angsur mereda dan jadi kekehan-kekehan kecil dan akhirnya isakan lirih terdengar. Minhyuk menatap sang kakak sepupunya iba, pemuda Jeon itu menangis dihadapan sang sepupu, Kim Minhyuk. Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu lantas memeluk kakak sepupunya erat, menenangkannya.

Dan malam itu Jeon Jungkook melampiaskan amarahnya dalam tangis hingga seperempat malam terakhir.

.

.

Pagi itu Taehyung meninggalkan sekolahnya tanpa pamit pada Guru Bahasa Koreanya, pemuda bersurai _red chili_ itu berlari tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, tidak didengarnya teriakan marah Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_ yang memanggil namanya. Dibawanya dalam kecepatan tinggi Kawasaki ninja 300 itu pada alamat yang sering dikunjungi beberapa hari terakhir ini. _Hwawon Hospital_.

Sejak satu jam pelajaran berjalan entah kenapa Taehyung merasa begitu gelisah dalam duduknya, pemuda berdarah AB itu terus menggigiti ujung pensil – tanda bahwa sosok manis itu tengah dilanda rasa khawatir – dan entah mengapa dirinya jadi melakukan hal itu padahal sudah ia tinggalkan kebiasaan buruk itu sejak kelas enam sebuah pesan singkat – entah dari siapa, karena Taehyung terlalu terkejut – memberitahunya bahwa sahabat tercintanya kembali mengalami kritis dan hampir gagal bernafas. Lantas tanpa perhitungan lagi Taehyung segera menggas dirinya untuk segera sampai di _Hwawon hospital_. Dan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar juga rasa khawatir dari beberapa temannya.

Tanpa memarkirkan motor tersebut, Taehyung segera membawa kaki langsingnya berlari menuju ICU dimana Namjoon berada. Taehyung menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang kini tengah menunggu dengan raut khawatir, Kim Geong Min – adik namjoon –kini terisak sembari berdoa dan kedua orang tua Namjoon yang terlihat begitu tegar dengan saling mengucapkan kalimat positif satu sama lain, walau terlihat sorot mata keduanya sangat ketakutan akan kehilangan.

Dipeluknya Taehyung oleh adik sahabatnya, terisak meminta Taehyung menolongnya sekali lagi. Dan Taehyung merasa begitu kecil setelah dihadapkan pada hal yang menyangkut nyawa sahabatnya ini. Mengapa harus meminta padanya? Dirinya bukan Tuhan.

Jantung Taehyung berdetak hebat, matanya kosong dan hidungnya mulai memerah, surainya kuyu karena keringat dan penampilannya acak-acakan. _Hazel_ nya menangkap beberapa dokter dan perawat yang kini dilanda panik dengan keadaan sahabatnya lewat kaca besar ruang ICU.

Taehyung melepas pelukkan Geong Min lalu perlahan tungkainya membawa tubuh kurus itu menghadap kaca besar ruang ICU. Alis Taehyung mengerut dan cairan bening lolos begitu saja dari _hazel_ nya yang berubah melembut.

Namjoon masihlah tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter Park sudah berulang kali mengaktifkan _defibrillator_ guna memacu irama sinus jantung di monitor kembali normal, terlihat seorang kepala perawat tengah menyerukan detak jantung Namjoon yang kian detiknya kian melemah. Dokter muda itu kini sudah beralih dari posisinya dan memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh pasien, telapak tangannya menekan-nekan permukaan dada sahabatnya penuh perhitungan dan kehati-hatian.

Nafas buatan.

Lalu melakukan kompresi dada.

Nada statis di layar monitor tidak berubah..

Kembali membuat nafas buatan.

Kembali kompresi dada.

Taehyung menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, mencoba menahan isakannya yang tiba-tiba lolos. Cairan bening itu semakin deras menganak sungai di pipinya, membasahi jemari lentiknya. Kedua kakinya lemas bak jeli. Otaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan. Kaki ramping itu berjalan mundur secara teratur. _Hazel_ nya menatap ngeri lengan berinfus milik Namjoon yang tergeletak tak berdaya di samping tubuh empunya, bergerak lemas mengikuti derit ranjang saat Dokter Park melakukan kompresi dada.

Taehyung merasa perasaannya terluka begitu dalam melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang begitu mengenaskan. Rasa menyesal tak ayal menghantuinya walau sudah ia tepis sekuat mungkin tapi hatinya terlalu peka untuk sadar bahwa alasan sahabatnya ini sekarat adalah dirinya. Akibat dari perbuatan Taehyung sendiri.

Lamunannya terputus kala suara derit pintu ruang ICU terdengar, menampilkan Dokter Park dan seorang perawat. Perawat tersebut pergi dengan terburu-buru dari ruangan penuh bau obat-obatan itu.

"Namjoon- _sshi_.. untuk sekarang ini jantungnya sudah kembali beraktifitas, tapi lemahnya jantung pasien aku perlu melakukan operasi. Karena pembengkakan otot jantung membuat aliran darah pasien terhambat. Dan aku rasa.. jalan satu-satunya adalah melakukan operasi lagi."

Sangat terlihat bahwa sosok Dokter muda itu terlihat panik dan ketakutan. Ditambah melihat respon kedua orang tua pasiennya yang terkejut dan _pias_ , membuat nyali Dokter muda itu ciut seketika. Hingga sebuah kehangatan menggenggam lembut jemarinya yang dingin. Kehangatan yang dihantarkan Nyonya Kim.

"Kau tahu. Kami percaya padamu Dokter Park.."

Dokter Park terkejut. _Onyx_ nya menatap wanita paruh baya itu penuh penyesalan. Sebegitu percayanya kah mereka padanya? Dirinya bukan Dokter jenius seperti senior-seniornya yang lain. Dirinya hanya seorang Dokter biasa yang bermodalkan ilmu kedokterannya dan keberuntungan. Dirinya hanya manusia biasa.

"Apapun keputusanmu. Kami akan menerimanya, tanpa penyesalan.." Ucap Tuan Kim, halus dan menenangkan. "Kami selalu mengawasimu Dokter Park. Tidak ada usahamu yang sia-sia dimata kami selaku orang tuanya. Kau Dokter yang baik. Sungguh.." Lanjutnya, kini mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Park Yoongi – si Dokter muda – terenyuh hatinya. Semangatnya kembali meningkat, diberi kepercayaan penuh oleh keluarga pasien sangat berpengaruh pada setiap dokter di dunia ini termasuk dirinya. Semburat senyum diberikannya pada kedua paruh baya itu, "Aku tak kan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi kali ini. Jadi, percayalah padaku dan berdoalah tanpa henti, karena Tuhan yang memiliki keajaiban. Aku sudah meminta bantuan seorang Dokter senior yang mungkin bisa membantuku saat pembedahan jantung nanti berlangsung."

Tak lama seorang perawat tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka, wajahnya yang pucat dan panik pertanda buruk bagi si Dokter muda. "A-ano.. Dokter Lee tidak ada di tempat, perawat Han bilang ia cuti dari kemarin.. bagaimana ini?"

Yoongi menegang. "B-bagaimana dengan Dokter Shin?"

Perawat itu menggeleng, "Sudah lima jam berlalu dan Dokter Shin masih melaksanakan operasinya di lantai 10."

 **BAM!** Ketenangan dan kepercayaan diri seorang Park Yoongi hancur seketika. Dirinya tidak mau mengulangi kesalahannya untuk yang kedua kali, maka dari itu ia sangat membutuhkan seorang senior untuk pembedahan kali keduanya ini.

Nyonya Kim terisak lirih, dipeluknya sang suami erat-erat. Taehyung yang masih bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya menghampiri.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Tidakkah waktumu tinggal sedikit lagi?"

Yoongi membisu. Jelas itu membuat Taehyung geram. "Kenapa diam saja? Yak! Ada orang sekarat di dalam sana! Kenapa kau diam saja brengsek!"

"A-aku tidak bisa..mam-maksudku.. aku—"

"—Sial! Dokter macam apa kau ini!?" Seru Taehyung. Ditariknya kerah kemeja milik si Dokter membuat si perawat menarik lengan Taehyung panik.

Wajah Yoongi berubah merah. Bibirnya gemetaran. "B-bagaimana jika tidak berjalan lancar?"

"A-apa?"

"Bagaimana jika operasinya gagal? Apa itu akan disebut _**malpraktik?**_ "

Taehyung tergugu, jemarinya gemetar menahan marah. "Ja-jadi kau akan diam saja? Sadarkah kau barusan sudah membuat kedua orang tuanya percaya padamu?" Lirihnya. Membuat Yoongi sadar akan kelakuan bodohnya tadi.

Suara isak tangis Nyonya Kim dan Geong Min terdengar dikeheningan koridor ruang operasi. Jemari dingin Yoongi melepas genggaman Taehyung pada kerah kemejanya. "Maaf.."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling pemuda itu berlutut memohon pada Yoongi yang mulai merasa bimbang. "K-Kumohon Dokter Park.. selamatkan sahabatku.."

Yoongi menatap pemuda di depannya menyesal.

"Akan kuberi apapun untuk keselamatan Namjoon. Apapun itu.. kumohon.. _hikss_ "

Bersamaan dengan itu suara detak sepatu pantofel terdengar begitu nyaring di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar sana menoleh penuh perhatian.

Bagai _slow motion_ , Taehyung memandang sosok pria berbalutkan kemeja hitam itu penuh keterpanaan. Wajahnya yang dingin dan rahangnya yang tegas membuat sosok itu terlihat kharismatik. Surai _caramel_ nya yang di gel membuatnya begitu rapi dan _fasionable,_ juga jas dokternya yang tersibak melawan udara saat sosok jangkung itu berjalan tegap menuju ke arah mereka. Begitu gagah. Tak hanya Taehyung yang memandang takjub dokter tersebut, orang-orang di sekitarnya pun memandangnya sama.

Taehyung terpana sesaat hingga mata mereka bersiborok satu sama lain. Walau sekilas, tapi mata elang itu sempat menatapnya dingin dan entah kenapa tatapan itu membuat Taehyung was-was dan merasa terancam. Sosok itu terlihat menyimpan sesuatu dari sorot matanya saat mereka bertatapan barang 3 detik.

Sosok itu sedikitnya membungkuk pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Dokter Park memandang pria jangkung itu penuh keterkejutan.

"Aku Kim Ji Hoon, Dokter bedah jantung dari divisi anak. Seseorang menghubungiku untuk membantu Dokter Park menjalani operasi siang ini."

Tak ada jawaban dari keenam manusia di sekelilingnya. Tatapan terkejut maupun _speechless_ berhasil sosok bernama Kim Ji Hoon itu dapatkan. "Ekhem!"

"A-ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Kami permisi.. err mari dokter Kim." Ucap Dokter Park. Kemudian kedua dokter itu memasuki ruang ganti. Beberapa perawat mulai mempersiapkan keperluan operasi, seperti ruang operasi dan peralatannya. Dan Namjoon sudah dialihkan ke sana sejak beberapa menit berlalu.

Taehyung menangis haru setelah apa yang dilakukannya tidaklah sia-sia. Menangis dan memohon-mohon seperti tadi tentu saja sukses membuatnya malu dihadapan keluarga sahabatnya. Itu bukan _setting_ an omong-omong, namun setelah dirinya tenang ia baru sadar bahwa ia sudah melakukan hal yang konyol.

.

Hari semakin sore. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Hyunwoo datang beberapa menit yang lalu, menunggui operasi Namjoon yang masih berlangsung hampir 4 jam. Taehyung berjalan gontai menuju mesin minuman. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya berat, suara beradunya aluminium membuat sosok tampan itu meraih minumannya dari mesin tersebut.

 _Semoga operasinya berjalan lancar.._

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang kering, kaki berbalut sepatu _converse_ hitam itu membawa sang empunya kembali menuju ruang tunggu di lantai 6. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga dirinya rela jauh-jauh ke lantai 3 hanya untuk membeli sebuah minuman dingin, padahal disetiap lantai sudah disediakan mesin minuman. _Hazel_ itu menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong, sekelebat ingatannya melayang pada sosok dokter aneh itu. Sesaat dirinya bingung, apakah ia harus khawatir pada keberadaan dokter tersebut atau malah dirinya harus mempercayakan hidup mati sahabatnya pada kemampuan kedua dokter itu?

 _Ik toezicht houden op jouw~_

Langkah Taehyung terhenti, tubuhnya mematung tiba-tiba, sebuah suara samar-samar kembali didengarnya. Dan otaknya mulai mencerna setiap kejadian aneh yang selalu menghampirinya selama hampir dua tahun terakhir. Apa mungkin.. kejadian janggal yang menimpa sahabatnya juga…

 **Greb!**

Taehyung terperanjat saat merasakan sebuah tangan meremas kuat-kuat kedua lengannya. Ketika dirinya hendak menoleh ke belakang sebuah bisikan berhasil membuatnya enggan untuk berbalik.

" **Zou ik haar weer tot leven.."**

Deg

Taehyung menegang, suara berat di belakangnya sudah pasti adalah seorang lelaki. "Siapa—?"

" **Ik haal je op, Taehyung …"**

Kecupan ringan Taehyung dapati di tengkuknya. Dengan sigap dan geram Taehyung membalik tubuhnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya bayangannya saja yang dapat ia lihat. Taehyung menggeram marah, walau tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa tangannya mulai gemetaran.

Tanpa babibu pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ketiga teman-temannya berada dan baru melangkah sebentar tiba-tiba tubuh kurus itu terduduk lemas. Taehyung meraba tengkuknya ragu, matanya berkedip panik. Seluruh tubuh Taehyung lemas seketika. Bulu halus di seluruh tubuhnya meremang.

Basah. Dingin.

S-seseorang baru saja menciumnya!

.

.

Jungkook bukanlah tipe orang yang suka merutuki hidupnya, memang buat apa ia merutuki hidupnya yang kelewat sempurna begini? Huh, tapi sayangnya sudah lima hari ini ia selalu menghela nafasnya berat, _mengomel_ tidak jelas maupun merutuki kehidupan damainya barang tiga menit sekali! Dan sore ini Jungkook benar-benar akan mengakhiri hidupnya di dalam _basement_ tua yang tak pernah lagi dijamah manusia manapun. Sampai _mampus_ pun Jungkook jamin tubuhnya tidak akan mudah ditemukan. Ck. Dramatis.

 _BTW_ , ini sudah pukul empat lebih empat puluh lima menit, dimana seluruh warga sekolah elit ini sudah membubarkan diri sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan tepat sore ini dirinya akan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidup dan matinya untuk permainan konyol yang – bodohnya! – sudah ia sepakati dengan seorang saiko _sinting_ macam Ji Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam. _Speechless_ lebih tepatnya. Memandang takjub sekaligus _nervous_ pada seratus pemuda bertopeng badut di depannya. Sepanjang ia memasuki pekarangan _mall_ bekas ini dirinya sudah disambut 'hangat' oleh tampang seram mereka.

 _Great_!

Cerdiknya mereka, menutupi identitas dengan topeng badut bak monster! _Cih, aku dijebak_!

"Yo, Jungkook!" Empat orang pemuda berjalan melewati kerumunan 'manusia badut' dan berdiri paling depan, menghadap padanya.

Jungkook menatap sosok Taehyung yang kini menggunakan topeng _Joker_ dengan bibir yang lebar juga merah – semerah darah. Dari sebelah kiri Taehyung, ada seorang pemuda mungil dengan topeng _Chains_ tengah memegang tongkat _baseball._ Disebelah kanannya ada dua pemuda dengan topeng _Clown_ dan keduanya paling jangkung dari dua pemuda lainnya.

"WAHH~ Kau sendirian? Sungguh?" Taehyung tak habis pikir, hebat juga nyalinya.

"Memang kenapa? Kau pasti menganggap ini lucu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak takut padamu." _Bohong_! _Padahal sudah ketar-ketir dari tadi._ Jungkook menatap Taehyung datar, hebatnya si Jungkook ini malah memasang wajah angkuh yang luar biasa _sexy_. Kkekeke..

Taehyung terkekeh, "Kau mengujiku, ya _kan_? Kau ingin aku mengubah sistem permainan kita?"

"Bagaimana kalau satu lawan satu? Itu terdengar lebih _gentle man_ dibanding main _keroyokan_.." _Aku malah terdengar seperti anak mamih. Pengecut!_ Jungkook tak melepas pandangannya pada sosok bersurai _red chili_ di depannya.

"Sudah kuduga.. kau hanya mempermainkan kita. Dasar kelinci gagal!" Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, bibirnya mengerucut ke depan.

Sebelah alis Jungkook berkedut, hinaan macam apa yang si pendek _Chains_ itu lontarkan barusan? Kelinci gagal? Hah?

Jungkook benci mamalia imut itu.

"Bagaimana Taehyung? Setuju?" Tanya Jungkook mencoba tak acuh.

Taehyung ber _smirk_ ria, pemuda itu maju selangkah dengan kedua tangan yang bertolak pingang, sangat terlihat _arrogant_. Namun di mata Jungkook itu terlihat lucu. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya tanda anak itu tengah berpikir namun terkesan main-main.

"Aku menunggumu, _Joker_.."

"Oke! Kau.." Telunjuk milik Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook. "Akan kalah di tanganku."

 _Cih.._

Jungkook mendecih sinis.

"AAKHH! TAEHYUNG SIALAN!"

Teriakan seorang gadis berhasil membuat seluruh manusia gangster di sekitarnya berjengit kaget. Termasuk Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook membelalakan matanya tak percaya kala ia mendapatkan seorang gadis bertopeng _Jabbawockeez_ baru saja melompat turun dari tumpukkan _packing_ an angkur. Dari cara gadis itu berjalan juga sudah Jungkook pastikan sosok itu sedang marah.

"Sialan kau Taehyung. Beraninya ambil keputusan sendiri! Kau pikir buat apa aku kemari?!" Kalau bukan karena Chanyeol dan Hyunwoo, sudah pasti kepala Taehyung jadi korban pukulan gadis itu.

"Tenanglah _bitch_! Kau mengagetkanku!" Seru Taehyung sebal. Mengundang lirikan dari Jungkook.

"Kau menjanjikanku seratus kepala untuk kuhajar sore ini! Tapi mana?! Kenapa hanya satu?! Tampan pula!?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah. Jungkook menganga tidak percaya.

"Dasar wanita!" Taehyung kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Jungkook yang masih mematung. Seringainya menjadi. "Entahlah Jungkook. Aku rasa… idemu sangatlah bukan aku sekali~" Taehyung terkekeh namun detik selanjutnya kekehannya berhenti berganti dengan tampangnya yang menatap Jungkook dengan sinis.

"Aku rasa otakmu perlu diperbaiki Kook. Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kandang singa seorang diri?"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah. Betapa bodohnya ia berpikir bahwa Taehyung dapat bernegosiasi dengannya begitu saja. Ini buruk. Jungkook meneliti sekelilingnya, tak ada celah! Walau tidak kentara namun Jungkook merasa puluhan manusia topeng itu kini mulai mendekatinya.

"Baiklah! Aku rubah sistem permainannya!" Seru Taehyung.

"Kau!" Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook. Jungkook menegang.

"Jadi tikus!"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya kaku.

"Dan kita semua…" Taehyung menatap sekelilingnya. "Akan menjadi kucing yang kelaparan.."

Jungkook menggeram marah. "Kau mau memburuku?"

"Sebaiknya kau segera bersembunyi.."

Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya, tubuhnya yang berkeringat juga wajahnya menegang sudah jelas menandakan bahwa sosok pangeran kita ini tengah dilanda ketakutan walau itu tidak begitu kentara. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk kaki jenjang milik Jungkook dengan segera berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Hingga suara lantang Taehyung dan seruan puluhan manusia sukses membuatnya semakin mempercepat laju larinya.

"MARI KITA BERBURUU!"

 _Mati aku!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **See ya next chapter** **››**

 **Author's note:**

Selamat sore semuanya.. author pemalas ini akhirnya update Chapter 2nya ANOMALI. Maaf atas keterlambatanku ini, huks.. Gak bisa nyalahin kehidupan RLku yang serba sibuk, akunya aja yang ga bisa bagi waktu antara RL dan FF ini.. wkwkwk.. dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi ga pede chapter 2 ini. Khawatir kalian malah jadi bosen.. :'(

Gimana menurut kalian sama kelanjutannya? Panjang banget yaa?

Ahahah emang iya, ini udah 29 halaman lhoo.. dan jari aku rasanya ga bisa berenti ngetik. Sebenernya aku berencana nge _cut_ ceritanya bukan di sini. Tapi… kalo tetep lanjut sesuai target ceritanya ga bakal ada akhirnya.. mungkin chapter depan gakan sepanjang dan serumit ini. Cerita intinya sebenernya bukan ini. Mungkin… chapter depan kita udah bisa liat cerita intinya wkwkwk..

Maaf atas ceritanya yang bikin pusing kalian.. ^^

Sooo~ Thanks a lot for your attention guys.. I love you so much much much moreehh~ kkekeke

Sebagai tanda terima kasih aku mau bales review kalian^^:

 _ **\- vanillatae**_ **:** Duhh, chinguu kata siapa kamu telat review? KAMU YANG PERTAMA UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYAA, HORAYY~ xD /aku kecup pipinya/plak..

 _ **\- vanillatae**_ **:** Makacihh udah suka sama chapter 1nya. Entahlah kamu suka chapter 2nya tao ga? Menurut kamu gimana sama chapter ini? Kkekeke..

 _\- hyejoon_ : Iyaa horeee ada mas kookie~! Maaf yaa di chapter 1 mas kookienya dikit seiprit pula wkwk.. tapi entah deh di chapter ini menurut kamu, wkwk.. makasih yoo udah semangatin aku, emang itu yang bikin aku terus lanjutin ff abal-abal ini ehheh~ /nangis terhura/plakk

 _ **\- MelvyE**_ **:** Ahahahahah~ kamu hewir sekali nak! I like that~ /nari bareng sistar/plakk. _._ komanya namjoon masih berlanjut lhoo, kkekek.. entah kenapa aku seneng banget bikin Namjoon bobo ganteng di ff ini ehe~ /ditendang readers/ Duhh, gimana ya aku jawabnya ahaha.. kamu terlalu kepo yaa,, soalnya semua yg kamu itu rencananya bakal aku rahasiain sampe ffnya end kkekek~ yang sabar ya chinguu xD

 _ **\- Hatsumi piyopiyo**_ **:** AKKH AMPUUN~ ampun baru update chapter 2nyaa~ Eottae? Sukakah? Emang sengaja bahasanya dicampuraduk biar bacanya maupun saat menulisnya ngga sulit eheheh~

 _ **\- egatoti**_ **:** Sayang banget tebakan kamu salah, itu bukan mas kookie. Tapi tebakan terakhir itu memang betul ehehe~ _his murderer_ hihihi..

 _ **\- 7D**_ **:** Namjoon memang ada apa-apa lhoo.. cuman jawabannya bukan di chapter ini wkwk.. makasih udah review yaa. _._

 _\- princeRathena_ : PLISS jangan peluk guee.. sapo loee! Eits becanda deng kakakku yang cantekhh /muntah oli/plakk

 _\- princeRathena_ : Udah dilanjut khakha~ pliss review yee.. ehehehe~

 _ **\- Y BigProb**_ **:** Jadi ceritanya mereka mau nonton adegan sexnya Hunkai. Cuman karena ada pembajakan, jadi yang muncul adegan sex sepupunya sama salah satu temen Taetae dan itu alasan knp mas kuki teriakin nama taetae ehehe.. maaf kalo alurnya ngga jelas begitu /peluk kamu../plakk

 _ **\- Clarissa Kim**_ **:** errr.. kasih tau ga yaaa.. aku biasanya makan dedaknya ayam punya emak Uu di empangan jadi bisa bikin ff ini wkwkwk.. becanda dengg.. nggalah, mamamku sama kok sama kamu~ xD udah aku lanjut chinguu. Eottae? Sukakah?

 _\- ByunMphii_ : Ugghh.. makasih udah review~ udah aku lanjut inii.. gimana menurut kamuuu chinguu?

 _ **\- Baby'Alien Kim TaeTae**_ **:** Maaf udah bikin kamu nunggu lamaaa… aku udah lanjutin nihh, gimana menurut kamu chinguu? xD

 _ **\- jjkkth4**_ **:** Penjelasannya udah aku jelasin di komennya _**Y BigProb**_ **..** kamu ngga lambat kok say.. akunya aja yang kurang detail bikin alurnya ehehe.. mian yooo~ saranghaee~ /kasih ppoppo/plakk

 _\- Guest100_ : Maaf eohh, udah bikin kamu nunggu.. udah aku lanjut nih ffnya. Tapi entah deh scene KookV di sini bisa disebut moment ato ngga kkekeke..

.

.

Sekian, terima kasih chingu-deul..


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Present**

 **ANOMALI**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **.Taehyung and Jungkook** **.**

 **And**

 **.Other cast.**

 **Genre: _romance, fantasy, humor, triler, family_**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, tidak sesuai EYD (kadang formal-kadang _banmal_ ), romennya membuat anda kejang-kejang,mual dan naik pitam. Bila sakit kepala, konsumsi obat-obatan di sekitar anda. Terimakasih..**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello.03.**

 **.**

 _Jungkook menatap lembaran kelulusannya dengan senyum tipis yang mempesona. Pikirannya melayang pada kedua orang tuanya di rumah yang pasti akan memeluknya penuh kebanggaan. Jungkook harus segera pulang dan memberi tahu Ibu dan Ayahnya soal ini. Di sepanjang jalan menuju halaman sekolah senyum manis itu tidak luntur dari bibir tipisnya._

 _"Hei! Jungkook!"_

 _Merasa namanya dipanggil, sosok tampan itu menoleh ke arah asal suara. Senyum tipis itu mengembang lebih cerah, "Hai Jim! Eh, selamat Siang_ Aunty.. _"_

 _Wanita yang dipanggil_ Aunty _itu mengusak surai lembut sahabat anaknya, "Wahh, hampir sebulan tidak bertemu Jungkook, kau semakin tinggi ya.."_

 _Jungkook tersenyum bangga. Jimin merengut ingin protes. "Aku juga bertambah tinggi kok!"_

 _Ketiganya tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan Jimin yang mulai terdengar manja dan menggelikan._ Dasar anak mamih!

 _"Oh ya, dimana Tuan dan Nyoya Jeon?"_

 _Jungkook terdiam. Seketika senyum manisnya berubah kaku._

 _"Err, apa kali ini mereka tidak datang lagi?" Tanya Jimin ragu-ragu._

 _Jungkook mengangguk pelan, pemuda itu tersenyum getir._

 _"Padahal ini hari kelulusanmu. Kenapa bisa begitu..."_

 _Jungkook adalah anak tunggal dari Keluarga Jeon. Ayahnya Jungkook adalah seorang pejabat Negara dan Ibunya seorang wanita karier yang tentunya punya segudang aktivitas. Memang sudah takdirnya Jungkook kalau ia tidak bisa merayakan hari bahagianya bersama kedua orangtuanya sejak ia berumur belia._

 _Jimin selalu merasa simpati pada sahabatnya ini, namun ia enggan untuk mengekpresikannya lantaran ia juga masih mempertimbangkan perasaan Jungkook yang mungkin bisa saja sahabatnya ini merasa ternganggu. Jungkook_ 'kan _punya harga diri yang tinggi._

 _"Yahh, mau bagaimana lagi, itu semua untuk Jungkook juga_ 'kan _._ Aunty _juga sering meninggalkan Jimin sendirian. Asal kau tahu saja, semua orang tua di dunia ini tidak akan pernah senang jika harus pergi lama meninggalkan anak-anaknya." Mama Jimin tersenyum hangat. Dengan sayang, wanita umur 40 tahunan ini mengelus surai lembut Jungkook, membuat senyum Jungkook yang sempat padam kembali merekah senang._

 _Dan Jimin merasa sangat simpati pada sahabatnya ini._

 _"Ayo pulang. Biar_ Aunty _antar kamu sampai rumah."_

 _Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Dirangkulnya pundak lebarnya oleh Jimin._

 _._

 _._

 _Senyum Jungkook luntur seketika saat dirinya sampai di rumah. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu_ mansion _nya ia berpapasan dengan Ibunya yang membawa dua koper besar di kedua tangannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Jungkook sampai mengira bahwa sosok wanita itu adalah orang lain lantaran tak ada senyum ataupun pelukkan hangat selamat datang yang biasa ia terima._

 _Jungkook mencoba mengejar wanita itu namun lengannya dengan kasar ditahan oleh Ayahnya, menariknya masuk rumah megah itu dan menguncinya. Kalimat yang didengarnya saat itu bukanlah penjelasan atas apa yang ia lihat namun beberapa patah kata yang sukses membuatnya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa keluarga yang dicintainya hancur tak bersisa._

 _"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersamaku dan warisilah kutukan ini bersamamu!_ _ **Kelak kau harus mendampingi Presiden, seperti Jeon Ji Hyun* dan aku..**_ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau masuk kelas apa?"—Jimin._

 _"Kelas X-1. Kau?"—Jungkook._

 _"Aku juga.. kalau kalian?"_

 _Zelo mengangguk._

 _"Aku satu kelas dengan Yugyeom."—Minhyuk._

 _"Kelas X-2.." —Yugyeom._

 _"Ohh.." —Jungkook dan Jimin._

 _"Setidaknya kelas kita sebelahan. Jangan lupa makan siang nanti kita harus bersama-sama ya.." Ujar Jimin mengingatkan. Keempat sahabatnya mengangguk setuju._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.55 pagi, kegiatan pengenalan Yayasan sudah di mulai sejak satu jam yang lalu dan Bang Si Hyuk selaku Kepala Sekolah sekaligus pemilik Yayasan_ Bighit Institution _baru saja menyelesaikan pidato penyambutannya untuk para siswa. Sejak dirinya berdiri dan memulai pidatonya_ hazel _nya tidak lepas dari lima pemuda jajaran paling belakang yang sedari tadi mengabaikannya di atas mimbar dan asyik mengobrol. Tak mau menginterupsi, sosok tua itu terus memperhatikan lima bocah tersebut dari kursi VVIP._

 _"Pokoknya kita tidak boleh sampai berpencar. Nanti bisa dimangsa ARMY, hiyy.." Ucap Zelo dengan ekspresi takut yang dibuat-buat._

 _Jimin berdecak, "Kenapa harus takut_ sih. _Mereka cuman pelajar biasa. Sama seperti kita. Langsung lapor guru BK. Selesai."_

 _"Aku pernah dengar, mereka sangat sulit dikenali identitasnya." Ujar Yugyeom dengan raut wajah ragu._

 _Zelo menepuk jarinya sekali. Heboh. Mengagetkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. "_ Exactly! _Kerennya mereka, selalu menggunakan apapun untuk menutupi wajah. Mereka selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam."_

 _Minhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, "Mereka melakukan kekacauan di luar sekolah?"_

 _Kembali Zelo menepuk jarinya, kali ini agak sedikit lantang. "_ Exactly! Exactly _Minhyuk_! _Dan kabarnya hampir seluruh anggotanya berada di sekolah ini. Dan kalau kita cari gara-gara dengan mereka, kita pasti habis di luar sana."_

 _"Pengecut.."_

 _"Sstt..! Jungkook jaga bicaramu!"—Minhyuk._

 _"Kook jangan bicara sembarangan ah! Nanti kalau ada yang dengar mati kau."_

 _"Hah,_ I don't care.. _" Acuh Jungkook._

 _"Lagipula aku tidak akan mati sendiri.." Jungkook memeletkan lidahnya, membuat keempat temannya jengkel._

 _._

 _"Aku rasa mereka keren."_

 _._

 _Jungkook dkk langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka detik itu juga kala mendengar suara asing dari belakang mereka. Zelo lebih dulu meringis. Disusul Minhyuk yang menepuk bibirnya berulang-ulang juga Yugyeom yang dengan refleknya menyikut perut Jimin yang ada di sampingnya. Jungkook menoleh ke arah belakang secara spontan berbeda dengan Jimin yang menoleh kaku._

 _Terlihat pemuda berwajah manis tengah tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit lucu. Surainya yang berkilau terang sukses membuat Jimin dan Jungkook silau. Omong-omong, maksudnya terang di sini karena warna mencolok dari rambut pemuda itu. Rambut semerah cabai, bibir tebalnya yang berbentuk kotak, pipi yang merona, hidung mancung dengan tahi lalat kecil di ujungnya cukup membuat Jungkook terpana beberapa detik. Terlebih senyum lebar itu, sangat amat manis._

 _Sayangnya, menurut Jimin senyum manis pemuda itu bukanlah senyum terbaik di matanya. Malah terkesan ngeri dan horror, ditambah emblem dengan dua bintang itu cukup menyita perhatiannya. Jimin mencicit, "Maaf_ sunbae _kalau kami berisik.."_

 _Pemuda yang disebut_ sunbae _itu terkekeh, "Tak apa. Lagipula aku cukup tertarik dengan obrolan kalian."_

 _Alis Zelo mengkerut, "Seberisik itukah kita?"_

 _"Menurut kalian bagaimana? Sejak kalian sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu, sejak itu juga 'Tuan Beruang' Bang memperhatikan kalian dengan sangaat~ intens." Jawab si_ sunbae _, senyumnya tak pernah luntur._

 _Gawat._

 _Baru juga masuk sekolah, mereka sudah dapat 'semburan hangat' dari seniornya. Sialnya mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Onyx _Jungkook_ _membola sempurna, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya yang bulat._

 _Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, sunbae yang menyapa mereka saat berlangsungnya pengenalan sekolah baru mereka. Kini pemuda bersurai_ red chili _itu tengah memukuli seseorang._

 _Dengan brutal._

 _Kasar._

 _Dan tak pandang bulu._

 _Sampai bonyok._

 _Dan Jungkook tak bisa berkutik. Matanya secara otomatis merekam kejadian itu._

 _BRAKK.._

 _"Kenapa? Kau takut jika aku membocorkan siapa sosok dibalik topeng Joker?!" Sosok itu terkekeh._

 _BUGHH!_

 _"Akhh! Sialan kau!"_

 _BRAKK..!_

 _"Hentikan Tae!" Terlihat seseorang berlari tunggang langgang ke arah dua pemuda yang tengah berkelahi itu._

 _"Minggir Namjoon! Jangan lindungi si keparat itu!"_

 _"Cukup Tae—haissh! Yak!"_

 _BUGHH.._

 _"Rasakan ini penghianat!"_

 _Namjoon menarik lengan Taehyung kasar. Taehyung meronta. "Kau tau akibat dari perbuatanmu ini nanti? HAH?!"_

 _BUGHH.._

 _"Rasakan!"_

 _"Kau bisa dapat SP lagi kalau begini!" Namjoon kembali menarik Taehyung._

 _"Tapi dia sudah membuatku marah! Dan penghianat tidak layak hidup!" Taehyung terus meronta, kaki rampingnya berhasil menendang pipi pemuda tak berdaya tersebut._

 _"Dan kelakuanmu ini sangat merepotkanku!" Seru pemuda bernama Namjoon itu. "Dia bisa mati, Bodoh!" Direngkuhnya tubuh kurus temannya. Jungkook menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya, melihat warna terang dari surai si pemukul tentu Jungkook hapal betul sosok pemukul itu adalah seniornya waktu itu. Siapa tadi namanya? Taegung? Jigoong? Hah, siapa ya?_

 _"A-aku.. hah.. tidak akan membiarkanmu dan ARMY—uhuk!" Seru pemuda bersurai_ caramel _itu. "Kalian perusak! Kalian hama!"_

 _Taehyung melotot marah. Namjoon menggertakkan giginya menahan marah. "Kalau kami hama. Kau lebih rendah dan kotor dari itu!" Hardik Namjoon tajam._

 _Taehyung siap meluncurkan bogemannya namun Namjoon lebih cepat bergerak. Dengan mengerahkan setengah tenaganya, Namjoon menyeret paksa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan kasar namun masih manusiawi – menurut Namjoon. "Cukup! Kita pulang!"_

 _Taehyung melotot tak terima. "A-Apa-apaan kau—!"_

 _"Ini area sekolah. Kita bisa habisi dia nanti malam."_

 _Taehyung menatap lurus sosok pemuda yang terduduk lemas diujung taman. Dagunya terangkat_ arrogant _. Tatapannya menajam. Masih tidak terima karena diseret sahabatnya, pemuda bersurai_ red chili _itu akhirnya melepaskan diri. Taehyung berbalik membelakangi pemuda lemah tersebut. Satu lengannya terangkat, dua jarinya membentuk 'Victory' dan berakhir dengan jempolnya yang menunjuk kebawah._

 _Jungkook terpaku. Tatapannya tak lepas dari isyarat merendahkan itu. Tak menunggu lama, pemuda tampan itu berlari menghampiri kakak kelasnya yang makin melemas._

 _"S-Sunbae.. kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook menghampirinya panik._

 _Pemuda itu menatap sosok Jungkook kaget. Alisnya kian mengerut menahan sakit di tubuhnya._

 _"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padamu?" Jungkook berusaha membopong sang sunbae._

 _"Ugh.. kau pasti melihat semuanya—Ohokk!"_

 _"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Jungkook merigis. "Aku terlalu kaget.."_

 _"Tidak masalah. Sshh.. setelah ini Taehyung dan kelompok sialannya itu pasti memburuku."_

 _"Maaf?"_

 _"Kau pasti siswa baru."_

 _Jungkook mengangguk._

 _"Berhati-hatilah. Sikap dan perilakumu diperhatikan di sini."_

 _Jungkook tersenyum miring._

 _"Oh ya, terima kasih bantuannya. Kenalkan, aku Yoon Jeong Han.."_

 _Jungkook tersenyum. "Namaku, Jeon Jungkook sunbae.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **06.10 pm. [54-d before accident]**

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. _Hazel_ nya memindai setiap bangunan di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu mengusap keringat yang terus mengaliri pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis.

Jungkook bersembunyi dibalik tembok sebuah ruangan luas, dimana ruangan itu gelap dan bau besi. Jungkook mengusak rambutnya gusar. Meratapi dirinya yang terlihat begitu tak berdaya. Merasa diremehkan. Dan jelas sekali ia tidak bisa menerima keadaanya yang seperti ini. Apalagi jika kenyataan pahit harus menyapanya, misalnya mati muda?

Jungkook menggerutu. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Otaknya yang cerdas dan jenius mendadak tak berfungsi dan malah menjadikannya tolol dalam beberapa detik. Satu-satunya ide dalam otaknya adalah 'dirinya harus segera kabur dari tempat laknat ini, bagaimanapun caranya.' Lompat lantai kalau perlu.

Ah, tidak tidak.

Ia masih sayang nyawanya dibanding harta kekayaan Ayahnya yang banyak. Lha? Serius? Lagipula, Jungkook itu meskipun jenius jiwanya tetaplah jiwa anak-anak penuh kebebasan, senang menghirup udara korea yang penuh dengan asap rokok dan kenal pot, sex dan minuman tentu sudah lumrah dan malah kebutuhan hidupnya. Mana bisa Jungkook mati di tempat bau besi begini.

Cih. Tak sudi.

Jungkook keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kakinya yang kokoh penuh otot itu berjalan perlahan atau mengendap-endap atau apalah yang sebisa mungkin tidak menghasilkan suara. _Onyx_ nya memindai penuh kewaspadaan. Namun takdir berkata lain, keadaan Jungkook sekarang ini bagaikan tikus yang terjebak dalam kandang pemangsanya. Kemanapun Jungkook berada, di situ pasti ada anak buah si sialan Taehyung.

 _Shit!_

Jungkook berlari sekuat tenaga, kakinya menaiki tangga beton menuju lantai 10 – kalau Jungkook tidak salah hitung. Sudah hampir dua jam dirinya berlari, bersembunyi – untuk sekedar menata nafasnya – sebentar dan lanjut berlari lagi. Dan hebatnya, kemanapun ia berdiri anak buah Taehyung selalu menyambutnya dengan kejaran dan tawa membahana. Jungkook merinding jadinya.

Hingga tenaganya berkurang dan kaki penuh otot itu pun mulai lelah untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai 11. Jungkook meringis saat dirasanya otot kakinya menegang alias kram. Akhirnya pemuda tampan itu berlari dengan tertatih, diselingi dengan jalan perlahan lantaran kaki kirinya yang semakin terasa sakit.

Jungkook memasuki ruangan kecil di ujung bangunan. Bersembunyi di balik tembok yang membentuk L, pemuda itu kembali mengatur nafasnya yang mulai berantakan. Penglihatannya memandang langit yang mulai menggelap lewat tembok yang sudah rontok. Jungkook mengurut kakinya perlahan dan mulutnya mengumpat begitu tahu betapa kaku otot kakinya. Yang benar saja, Jungkook tentunya tidak sempat berpikir untuk melakukan _stretching_ sebelum kemari.

Teng! Teng!

Jungkook terdiam. Terdengar suara dari arah belakangnya walau terdengar cukup jauh darinya. Pemuda itu hendak bangkit namun tubuhnya sudah menolak untuk itu, kaki kirinya semakin nyeri membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Yoo~ Jungkook- _sshi_!"

Itu suara Taehyung.

Jungkook menahan nafasnya refleks, pemuda itu menekuk kedua kakinya supaya tidak ketahuan. _Hazel_ nya bergerak waspada. Menelan ludah pun rasanya sulit Jungkook lakukan.

"Aku tahu kau bersembunyi di sini." Taehyung terkekeh. "Dan aku rasa kau juga sudah kelelahan.."

.

Teng!

Teng!

.

Suara besi yang diberadu pada beton cukup mengganggu pendengaran siapapun. Termasuk Jungkook.

 _Suara pentungan besi?_ Jungkook membatin.

"Aku beri kau pilihan saja kalau begitu.." Taehyung berjalan perlahan-lahan.

 _Onyx_ nya mengarah pada ruangan kecil di depannya. Dengan pentungan besi ditangannya, pemuda itu terus-menerus membuat suara beradu yang cukup berisik. "Pilihan pertama, keluar dari persembunyianmu dan menyerah. Mungkin aku bisa beri ampun setidaknya tidak sampai mati, mungkin.."

 _Tidak meyakinkan.._ bantin Jungkook.

"Atau kau mau pilihan kedua? Tapi, kau tidak mungkin suka jika mendengarnya.. hmm, karena jika kau tidak mau menyerah, aku akan menghancurkanmu sehancur-hancurnya seperti serangga yang terinjak..." Taehyung semakin dekat dengan tembok persembunyian Jungkook.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memilih sebenarnya..." Taehyung terkekeh.

"Itu hanya basa-basi.."Lanjut Taehyung. Pemuda itu sudah di balik tembok persembunyian Jungkook. Taehyung menyeringai, suara nafas Jungkook yang menderu saja bisa ia dengar dari sini.

Jungkook menegang. Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya. Dikepalnya kedua tangan itu hingga memutih. Suara kekehan Taehyung yang begitu nyaring cukup membuat Jungkook khawatir. Hingga...

.

Tengg...

.

"Karena aku menemukanmu.."

Jungkook terlonjak dan membelalakan matanya. Tatapan Taehyung yang dingin dan datar menjadi pandangan terakhirnya, detik itu juga pandangan Jungkook menghitam.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jungkook menatap datar pada keributan yang dibuat beberapa teman dan sahabatnya yang kini tengah melakukan permainan_ truth or dare _di kamarnya yang besar dan mewah. Jeritan Minhyuk yang memekakan telinga juga bagaimana dua teman wanitanya yang sudah tak berpakaian utuh._

 _Jungkook mengurut alisnya, pening menyerangnya karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol. Jungkook berjalan sempoyongan ke arah segerombolan manusia_ 'bar-bar' _di depannya lalu duduk diantara Minhyuk dan Zelo._

 _"Hya! Jungkook kena kau!" Jerit Jimin, Bora dan Zelo bersamaan._

 _Yugyeom tertawa, "Moncong botol saja mau sama Jungkook kita~" Guraunya,_ ngaco.

 _"Ha! Pilih_ truth or dare _?"—Jimin._

 _Jungkook menggeleng kencang. "Aku tidak mau!"_

 _"Tidak bisa! Sudah kepalang_ nimbrung _, jadi kau dipaksa untuk memilih." —Minhyuk._

 _"Yak!_ Truth or dare _?!" Seru Jimin._

 _"_ DARE _!"_

 _"Ahahaha... anak ini memang tidak kenal takut ya..?" —Jimin._

 _"Tentu saja. Karena dia sepupukuu~" Minhyuk yang sudah_ teler _memeluk Jungkook._

 _Yugyeom menarik paksa tubuh ramping Minhyuk. Sehingga sahabatnya itu duduk dengan tidak etis dipangkuannya. Pemuda jangkung itu lantas memeluk Minhyuk. "Peluk aku sajaa.. Jungkook bukan anak kecil lagi!"_

 _Melihat adegan manja Yugyeom yang jarang terjadi membuat heboh ruangan mewah tersebut. Tawa Jimin dkk membahana, membuat Jungkook risih._

 _"Baiklah, Jim. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Wanita? Mobil? Apartemen mewah? Atau kau ingin jadi anak ayahku?"_

 _Jimin bangkit guna menoyor kepala Jungkook, "Mana sudi aku jadi anak ayahmu!"_

 _"Jimin tidak suka wanita, kau ingat?" Sergah Eun Bi, mengingatkan._

 _"Dia cinta mati sama penis Hyungnya.." Sambung Bora sarkas._

 _"Sudahlahh~ itu kenyataannya! Jadi kalian berdua tidak usah mengharap apa-apa dariku,_ oke _?"_

 _"Jungkook! Belikan aku jajanan yang dipinggir jalan sana! Belikan kami semua yaa.." Lanjut Jimin._

 _"Aku mau Pa Jun!" Seru Bora._

 _"Aku juga.." —Eun Bi._

 _"Hotteok! Bbopki!" —Zelo._

 _"Apa sajalah. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi belikan kami itu.."_

 _"Makanan apa itu? Aku tidak tahu!"_

 _"Jangan pakai mobil! Jalan kaki saja,_ call _?"_

 _"Sinting!"_

 _"Jungkook. Language!" Hardik Minhyuk._

 _Dengan berat kepala, akhirnya Jungkook angkat kaki dari_ mansion _mewahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook menyeret kaki jenjangnya menuju_ mansion _dengan menenteng dua kantong keresek penuh pa jun dan hotteok. Pemuda itu berbelok saat melewati gang yang tidak terlalu besar di depannya. Hingga seseorang tanpa sengaja menabraknya karena berselisih jalan, membuat dua kantong berisi makanan itu jatuh berserakan._

 _Jungkook mengaduh._

 _"M-maaf! A-akhh.. kakiku.." Sosok itu meringis kesakitan. Dan sukses mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dari jajanannya._

 _"Yoon Jeong Han sunbae?"_

 _Pemuda yang kini dibopong Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, merasa tidak asing dengan pemuda tampan yang membantunya._

 _"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.."_

 _"O,oh.. aku harus pergi Jungkook. Terima kasih sudah membantuku."_

 _Jungkook hendak menahan sang sunbae namun diurungkannya niat itu._ Onyx _nya menatap kepergian sunbaenya itu penuh curiga. Otaknya yang cerdas menyuruhnya untuk berjalan mengikuti Jeong Han._

 _Udara yang dingin rasanya membuat persendian Jungkook ngilu. Ditambah kurangnya cahaya di sepanjang jalan dan suasana yang sepi berhasil menciptakan kengerian sendiri buat Jungkook. Pikirannya jadi membayangkan cerita pembunuhan yang pernah ditontonnya dulu._

 _Pemuda bersurai gelap itu bersembunyi dibalik tembok saat tiba-tiba seniornya itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang sebelah kakinya yang terasa sakit. Ketika hendak menolongnya, suara melengking berhasil membuatnya mengurungkan kembali niatnya tersebut._

Ngiiiiiiingggggg...

 _Jungkook menutup kedua telinganya dan berbalik._

 _Terlihat siluet seseorang di ujung jalan sana. Sebelah tangannya mengacungkan sebuah_ flare gun _–bentuknya seperti pistol dengan mocong pendek. Dan sebuah pentungan digenggam di sebelah tangannya._

 _Dengan perasaan takut, Jeong Han berlari tunggang langgang dari sosok itu. Jungkook yang melihat siluet itu berlari mengikuti Jeong Han dengan segera ikut menyusul keduanya. Perasaan Jungkook tidak enak tentang hal ini._

 _._

 _._

 _"Heol, ada tikus kecil yang menyusup ternyata.."_

 _Jungkook yang tengah mengintip dari balik tumpukan mobil bekas terlonjak kaget. Dengan sigap Jungkook menyikut sosok asing dibelakangnya. Tanpa di duga sosok asing itu menahannya tak kalah sigap. Hingga sesuatu yang tumpul namun berat menghantam belakang lehernya telak._

 _Penglihatan Jungkook memburam walau tidak sepenuhnya pemuda itu pingsan, karena Jungkook merasa beberapa orang menyeretnya kasar entah kemana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BUGHH.._

 _BUGHHH.._

 _"Ack!"_

 _"Hentikan, brengsek!"_

 _._

 _BUGHH.._

 _._

 _Ohokk.._

 _Jungkook terbatuk saat tendangan demi tendangan menghantam perut dan dadanya tanpa ampun. Jeong Han terus menerus meneriaki dan memaki si pemukul. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian sosok pemukul itu menghentikan hantamannya pada Jungkook._

 _"Benar anak ini bukan suruhanmu?"_

 _"Aku bilang aku tidak mengenalnya!"_

 _Sosok bertopeng Joker itu memiringkan kepalanya tampak berpikir._

 _"Aku bersumpah! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah ini. Jadi.." Jeong Han melirik Jungkook yang lemas tak berdaya. "...lepaskan dia."_

 _Si Joker terkekeh geli, "Bagaimana ini.. aku seperti sosok antagonis dalam sebuah drama. Ckck.. Jeong Han, kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau berbohong padaku? Aku bisa lihat matamu mengatakan sebaliknya.."_

 _"Kalau kau pintar, tentu tahu kalau mata tidak bisa bicara!"_

 _Si Joker menggeleng, "Tidak. Matamu bicara padaku kalau kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mungkin kalian pernah berbincang sekali."_

 _._

 _Jeong Han menelan ludahnya kesusahan._

 _._

 _Tubuh si Joker menegak pertanda sosok itu serius dengan ucapannya. "Sepertinya anak ini tahu sesuatu tentang kita. Benar begitu, penghianat?"_

 _Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya. Walau terlihat kesakitan pemuda tampan itu berjalan perlahan ke arah si Joker. Matanya yang merah dan berair menatap marah si Joker. Keduanya saling pandang. Sosok dibalik topeng Joker itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung._

 _"Wae―?"_

 _BUGHH..._

 _Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Jungkook memukul telak sosok dibalik topeng Joker itu hingga terjatuh. Dua anak buahnya yang sedari tadi menonton itu dengan harmonis kini mulai bergerak menahan Jungkook yang mengamuk._

 _Pemuda pendek bertopeng Chains terjatuh oleh pukulan Jungkook di perutnya dan langsung diserang Jeong Han dengan membabi buta. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan topeng Clown segera membantu rekan satu gengnya – si Chains._

 _Jungkook menduduki sosok bertopeng Joker dan terus memukuli wajah sosok itu. Seperti mati rasa, punggung Jungkook yang terus menerus dihantam oleh pemukul baseball – oleh sosok bertopeng Clown – tidak mematahkan niatnya untuk terus memukul si Joker dibawahnya ini. Hingga topeng itu terlepas dan menampilkan wajah rupawan pemilik topeng musuh batman itu._

 _Keduanya bertatapan dan sangat jelas bahwa keduanya sangat terkejut bukan main. Sosok Joker itu mendecih saat merasa bibirnya berdarah. Jungkook tergugu dan menatap sosok manis dibawahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

Dia..

Ketua geng ARMY..?

 _"K-kau.."_

 _"Tae! Topengmu!"_

 _BUGGHHH.._

 _Hantaman keras mengenai bagian kepala Jungkook, membuat pemuda itu terhempas cukup jauh dan tergelak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Jeong Han yang sudah babak belur diseret sosok jangkung bertopeng Clown dan meletakkannya disamping Jungkook._

 _Terdengar samar-samar langkah kaki dari jauh, sekitar dua orang. Kini jumlah gengster sialan itu bertambah menjadi lima orang. Jungkook melirik Jeong Han. Kakak kelas itu jelas pingsan._

 _"Wahh.. apa yang kalian lakukan pada bocah asing ini?"_

 _"Dia penguntit. Aku rasa komplotan si Jeonghan."_

 _"Baek, kau gesit seperti biasanya.."_

 _"Jadi, kalian bertiga menghabisinya? Lihat, kepalanya bocor."_

 _"Tentu saja! Kalau bukan Chanyeol yang memukulnya, dia pasti ketahuan."_

 _"Lagipula kalian dari mana saja_ sih _?"_

 _"Hyunwoo dan aku mencari si keparat Jeong Han sampai ke distrik Jung, kalau mau tahu. Kami kemari karena melihat asap hijau dari Taehyung."_

 _Akhirnya, kelima gangster itu pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya dihadapan mereka begitu saja. Tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun._

 _Jungkook menitikan air matanya tanpa sadar. Ya ampun, kepalanya bocor.._

 _._

Apa aku akan mati?

 _._

 _Sekelebat bayangan pemuda bersurai_ red chili _yang tersenyum manis padanya di hari pengenalan sekolah tempo hari memenuhi pikirannya._

 _Jungkook mendecih sinis._

 _._

Oh..

Jadi, orang itu adalah ketua geng yang ditakuti masyarakat sekolah dan diwaspadai pihak kepolisian Daegu..

.

 _Jungkook perlahan-lahan bangkit dari baringannya lalu menarik sang sunbae yang sudah terkapar lemas. Diangkutnya sang senior di punggungnya yang bidang. Dengan kesadaran yang mulai menipis, Jungkook menghubungi sepupunya – Minhyuk. Hingga sesosok pemuda manis berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir dan pucat. Setelahnya, Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya._

 _Kini, yang Jungkook tahu. Dirinya tidak boleh menyerah pada pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung. Apapun yang terjadi, pemuda bersurai_ red chili _itu harus menerima balasannya._

 _Jungkook takkan mengampuninya._

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap sinis sosok bertopeng Joker yang kini menawannya, mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang dan menutup mulutnya dengan lakban berwarna hijau. _Onyx_ tajam milik Jungkook bertemu pandang dengan _hazel_ kelam milik Taehyung – dari balik topengnya.

Taehyung menyeringai, tatapan itu tentu saja ekspresi marahnya si Jungkook terlepas dari ikatan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Taehyung melepas lakban laknat itu dari bibir tipis Jungkook secara kasar. Pemuda tampan itu sukses meringis.

"Dasar bajingan.." Desis Jungkook.

BUGHH..

Ohokk

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Sekelilingnya terasa berputar.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya berat. Raut wajahnya yang tak bersahabat jelas menggambarkan bahwa pemuda itu sama marahnya.

"Kau tahu, yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah menghancurkanmu, Jungkook.."

"Hancur sehancur-hancurnya.." Lanjut sosok bersurai _red chili_ itu.

Mendengar itu, Jungkook terkekeh geli. Mengundang emosi Taehyung makin meradang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkanku Ji Taehyung. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku terlahir untuk menang. Sejak awal dunia sudah berpihak padaku, dan kau selalu berada di belakangku. Jauh sekali.."

"Ingat perlakuanmu padaku malam itu?" Tanya Jungkook

Taehyung mendengus. "Setan alas.."

"Aku sudah menanti kekalahanmu sejak saat itu Taehyung. Hahh, diskors 3 minggu dan hanya mendapat SP dari kepolisian menurutku tidaklah setimpal dengan kekacauan yang kau dan anak buahmu lakukan. Aku ingin kau mendapat balasan lebih dari itu."

"Ck, kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Ingin ku buat bungkam lagi hmm.."

Satu tonjokan kembali Jungkook rasakan pada rahangnya. Kali ini sangat keras dan menyakitkan membuat pemuda bertubuh bongsor itu tumbang dengan darah segar muncrat dari mulutnya. Jungkook benar-benar sudah lemas dan pusing.

"JISOO!"

Wanita dengan kuncir kuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan santai melewati beberapa kawan gengnya. Lalu menatap wajah merah padam sang ketua geng yang terlihat gusar.

Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook yang tak berdaya – masih dengan ikatan di kedua tangannya, "Kau ingin memukulnya? Anak itu. Buat dia diam!"

Wanita bernama Jisoo itu terkikik geli dan mengangguk, lantas menggerakkan jarinya yang 'gatal'. Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya waspada. Lalu tatapannya jatuh pada wanita bertopeng Jabbawockeez yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau terlalu mengkhayal jika aku akan kalah dari wanita macam dia."

Jisoo menyeringai dari balik topengnya, "Aku.. bukan wanita biasa sayang.."

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukankah dia sangat menyebalkan?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jisoo. "Buat dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Aku muak melihatnya mengelilingiku terus."

Jungkook membelalakan matanya kaget.

Jisoo terkekeh. " _Okay_.."

"Persiapkan dirimu Tuan Jeon.."

Tanpa menunggu lagi Jisoo dengan mudahnya menendang tubuh Jungkook yang tak berdaya lantaran ikatan masih membelenggu kedua tangannya. Jungkook menahan nyeri pada wajah dan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. _Onyx_ nya menatap Taehyung dari jauh. Pemuda bersurai _red chili_ itu melihatnya dipukuli tanpa peduli, duduk bersantai dengan dua anak buahnya bertubuh jangkung di setiap sisinya.

 _Sialan Taehyung!_

.

.

.

 _(recommanded song, Ruella - Live like legend)_

Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi gerombolan gengnya, pemuda berpostur tubuh pendek itu memulai pengintaiannya di sekeliling mall _Seongwon_ yang tertutup tembok gerbang. Mata _doe_ nya memandang sekitarnya santai. Merasa tak ada kecurigaan, pemuda itu berbelok menuju daerah lainnya.

.

PLOK

.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan, pemuda pendek itu meraba kaos hitam di bagian belakang. Baekhyun menggigit bibir merahnya geram saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang lengket dan berbau amis. Baekhyun berbalik, dengan perasaan marah dirinya memindai beberapa rumah di sekitarnya. Tapi nihil. Tak ada tanda kehadiran orang dimanapun. Baekhyun mendecih geram saat dirinya harus menelan amarahnya lantaran tidak menemukan pelaku pelemparan telur itu.

Kembali _doe_ nya meneliti setiap sudut perumahan bertingkat yang mungkin saja pelakunya bersembunyi di atap-atap rumah. _Doe_ itu mengunci pandangannya pada sebuah mansion tua dengan cat hijau lumut yang sudah pudar, memiliki balkon yang besar dan jaraknya bangunan itu cukup jauh dari ia berdiri, butuh beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun memperhatikan rumah usang itu. Saat hendak mengalihkan atensinya dari mansion tua itu, untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun merasa ada yang menariknya untuk kembali menatap mansion itu, – dan entah bagaimana – tapi Baekhyun merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari mansion tua itu.

Bagai _slow motion_ , detik itu juga munculah sesosok pria berbalutkan pakaian serba hitam berjalan santai di atas balkon besar bangunan tersebut. Baekhyun menyeringai, _itu pasti komplotannya si Jungkook sialan._

 _Kena kau!_

Namun seringaian itu luntur seketika.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sosok jangkung itu dari jauh, dirinya cukup peka untuk merasakan aura mencekam yang kuat dirasakannya dari sosok asing itu. Tubuhnya yang jangkung dan cara berjalannya yang begitu angkuh berhasil meluluh lantahkan keberanian Baekhyun. Aura yang Baekhyun terima tentu bukanlah main-main. Terlalu mendominasi untuk dilawan. Terlalu pekat untuk tak terasa. Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Baekhyun.

Menatapnya.

Dengan lensa matanya yg berwarna _emerald.._

 _._

Baekhyun membeku. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Saat ini angin berhembus kencang, udara di sekitar Baekhyun mendingin seketika. Coat hitam yang sosok misterius itu kenakan tersibak, surai _caramel_ nya bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

Layaknya terhipnotis. _Doe_ milik Baekhyun terpaku pada sosok jangkung itu. Tak teralihkan. Hati dan pikirannya berontak namun tubuhnya menolak berpaling. Baekhyun menguatkan genggaman pada ujung pakaiannya. Perasaan kalut menghantuinya.

 _Bukan komplotan Jungkook?_

 _L-lalu.. siapa...?_

.

 _Lensa_ emerald _itu.. mungkinkah.._

.

 _ **'...hanya manusia terkutuk sajalah yang memiliki lensa mata berwarna**_ **emerald** _ **, mereka menyebutnya..**_ **Goemul** _ **..'**_

 _ **'Baekki ingin melihatnya nenek~'**_

 _ **'Tidak bisa! Kau tidak boleh melihatnya. Itu kutukan Dewa!'**_

 _ **'Kenapa tidak boleh?'**_

 _ **'Siapapun yang melihat**_ **Goemul,** _ **dia pasti mati.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'Dasar wanita gila! Itu hanya dongeng Baekhyun! Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini..'**_

 _ **.**_

Sekelebat ingatan Baekhyun kecil mengawang di tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Dan pemuda bertubuh pendek itu masih begitu mengingat percakapan terakhir ia bersama sang nenek. Liquid bening itu mengalir begitu saja di pipi Baekhyun.

Tubuh Bekhyun menegang.

Pemuda itu sedikitnya menggeleng tidak percaya.

 _Tidak mungkin.._

 _Itu.. hanya dongeng.._

Namun, hatinya membenarkan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Dengan jarak yang harus dibilang jauh tapiBaekhyun dapat melihat lensa berwarna _emerald_ itu, seolah-olah sosok itu sengaja memperlihatkan itu padanya.

"G-goemul.." Gumamnya lirih.

Sosok misterius itu menyeringai.

 _Tamat sudah riwayatku.._

BRAKK

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* **Jeon Kang Hyun** :

 **See yaa next chapter ››**

Halo semuanyaaa~~ #senyumpolos #tanpadosa

Kyaaa...! Gimana kabar kalian semuanyanyaa? Sarehat? wkwk..

Duhh, kangen beraat sama akunku inii.. kangen readers-nim semuanya juga..

Hyaahh.. akhirnya bisa update jugaa~ pengen protes rasanya sama rl sendiri karena gak bisa fokus bikin ff ini, karena aku paksa-paksain akhirnya bisa update deh..

Beneran deh, aku seneng banget bisa update di ffn. Dan semoga kalian suka sama kelanjutannya ANOMALI ini. Sejujurnya selain sibuk sama rl, aku sempet terkena writer block (kkekekekk..), jadi aja kan.. faktor kedua lamanya ff ini diupdate.

Sejujurnya (lagi), ff ini juga jadi senjata makan tuan buat aku ahahahahahaa.. Aku tipe orang yang seneng sama alur yg belibet, ehh malah kena sendiri puyengnya bikin ni alur cerita kkekekek.. tapiiii berkat dukungan dan kekepoan uri readers-nim, sangat bisa jadi vitamin buat otak aku. Rasanya kayak ditetesin jus jeruk segar dibawah terik matahari ahay deuhh.. Udalah yaa sekian kangen-kangenannya..

Thanks a lot buat kaliaann semua!

 **[ vanillatae, YuRhachan, Y BigProp, Baby'Alien Kim Taehyungie, Clarissa Kim, rusaturnus, Guess100, Fbaekki09, Qoini, , aitaetae13, akira ayzharu ]**

Detik ini juga pikiran aku tetep tertuju sama kerjaanku yg tiap hari terus numpuk di atas meja, huhhh..

Soo, keep support yaa yeorobeunn.. sarangee


	5. Chapter 4

Taehyung gelisah dalam tidurnya.

 _Di dalam mimpinya Taehyung melihat Namjoon menangis dengan wajah dan tubuh yang bersimbahan darah. Rantai yang membelenggu lehernya membuat keadaan Namjoon semakin terlihat mengerikan. Hingga terlihat seorang pria bertudung hitam dengan pakaian_ compang-camping _muncul dari balik tubuh sahabatnya, menarik kasar rantai yang mengekang leher Namjoon. Menyeretnya menuju suatu tempat yang gelap dan mengerikan di ujung sana._

 _Taehyung mencoba berlari, namun tubuhnya tetap berada di posisi yang sama.._

 _Mencoba meneriakan nama sahabatnya, namun tak bersuara sama sekali.._

 _Dirinya terisak lirih, namun tak ada air mata yang mengalir.._

* * *

" _ **Boleh aku tawarkan sebuah bantuan?"**_

* * *

 _Taehyung terlonjak kaget._

 _Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Menatap dingin dirinya dengan_ onyx _nya yang tajam._

* * *

" _ **Atau kau ingin aku membangunkannya dari koma.. Taehyung?"**_

* * *

 _Taehyung refleks bergerak mundur. Bagaimana bisa sosok itu mengenalnya?_

* * *

" _ **Tentunya membangunkan seseorang dari mati surinya tidaklah mudah.."**_

" _ **..mata dibayar mata. Begitu juga dengan nyawa yang diambang batas kematian. Ada pertukaran setara yang bisa kau penuhi untuk keinginanmu itu.."**_

* * *

 _Merasa tertarik, Taehyung memberanikan diri menatap telak sosok misterius – namun tidak asing menurutnya – tepat pada_ onyx _nya yang berwarna_ emerald. _Dari dekat, Taehyung dapat melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Kulit_ tan _nya yang bersih, rahang tegas, mata tajamnya yang seperti elang juga hidungnya yang mancung. Taehyung sempat memaku pandangannya sesaat, terlebih betapa indahnya_ emerald _dalam onyx tersebut._

 _Pria misterius itu mendekat dan menundukan sedikit tubuhnya yang jangkung, membisikan sesuatu pada Taehyung._

* * *

" _ **..mau menukar nyawanya dengan nyawamu?"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Present**

 **ANOMALI**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **.Taehyung and Jungkook.**

 **.Other cast.**

 **.**

 **Genre: romance, fantasy, humor, triler, family**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, tidak sesuai EYD (kadang formal-kadang banmal), romennya membuat anda kejang-kejang,mual dan naik pitam. Bila sakit kepala, konsumsi obat-obatan di sekitar anda. Terimakasih..**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello.03.**

.

 **20 minutes ago.. [54-d before accident]**

Zelo mengarahkan teropongnya ke arah dimana Jungkook dipukuli secara brutal oleh seorang wanita. Pemuda bersurai _magenta_ itu meringis pilu. Tak mau sedih berkelanjutan, lantas di arahkannya teropong itu ke arah lain mencari sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi. Pemuda itu menyeringai kala _caramel_ nya mendapati sosok yang dicarinya.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang mengintai sekelilingnya dengan begitu cermat dan teliti. Zelo sudah menyangka kalau-kalau si Baekhyun ini pasti tak akan lengah barang sedikit pun. Pemuda pendek itu terlalu cerdik, ck. Pemuda jangkung itu menekan tombol _earphone_ di telinga sebelah kanannya.

"Hyung, target Bi sudah aku temukan. Bersiaplah. Lima menit lagi aku akan memulainya.."

" _ **Oke. Akan kuberi tahu yang lainnya untuk bersiap."**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memandang pemuda cantik bersurai hitam disampingnya penasaran. Pasalnya, wajahnya yang terkesan santai dan tak banyak bicara itu cukup mengganggu Jimin.

" _Hei dude, you okay?"_

Minhyuk tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban. Ditepuknya pundak kurus itu oleh Jimin. Ia tahu, Minhyuk sedang dalam mode khawatir tingkat dewa. Sikap _hyperactive_ dan cerewetnya hilang tertelan totoro _by_ _the_ _way_.

"Jungkook akan baik-baik saja. Dia bukan tipe yang suka diam saat diremehkan oleh orang lain. Kau tahu dia dengan baik kurasa.."

Minhyuk menatap sepatunya, sekarang ini sepatu menjadi objek terbaik buat Minhyuk. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit khawatir.."

"Sedikit?"

"Hm. Terkadang aku merasa Jungkook pantas mendapatkannya."

"Benar juga." Lucunya, Jimin mengangguk setuju secara spontan.

"Sejak ditinggal pergi ibunya, sikap Jungkook berubah 180 derajat. Anak itu tidak mau menghargai hidupnya lagi. Awalnya, Jungkook tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan selalu bertengkar dengan ayahnya, lalu anak itu mulai senang melakukan semua hal-hal bejat, mencari masalah seperti ini sudah menjadi kesenangannya sendiri.."

"..yang membuatku terpukul adalah dua hari sejak kepergian aunty. Jungkook hampir melakukan aksi bunuh diri." Lanjut Minhyuk dengan raut sendu.

Jimin membelalakan matanya terkejut. "Melakukan tindak bunuh diri? Jungkook?"

"Ingat luka gores pada lehernya saat wisuda tiga bulan yang lalu?"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, mengingat itu.

.

' _Jangan-jangan...'_

.

"Jungkook hampir menyayat urat nadi lehernya saat makan malam di arisan keluarga Jeon. Di depan semua kepala keluarga, juga di depan kakek."

 _Oke_ , Jimin menganga tidak percaya dengan tindakan sahabatnya itu sekarang.

"Anak itu nekat luar biadab ya.."

Minhyuk terkekeh, "Jangan begitu Jim. Jungkook saat itu benar-benar dalam keadaan sulit. Anak mamih seperti dirinya selalu bisa melakukan hal-hal nekat. Terutama mempertahankan harga diri ibunya di depan keluarga besar Jeon yang maha sombong."

Jimin menghela nafasnya berat.

Betapa beratnya hidup menjadi seorang Jeon.

"Kuharap, dengan adanya kejadian ini, anak itu bisa menghargai hidupnya dengan lebih baik lagi. Setidaknya keinginan tidak mau mati di tangan Taehyung dulu saja _lah_."

Minhyuk tersenyum manis. Dan Jimin membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Hoi hoi.. sampai sini dulu curhat-curhatannya!"

Yugyeom memandang tidak suka pada dua pemuda di depannya.

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap di pos masing-masing. Zelo sudah memberi aba-abanya padaku barusan."

Minhyuk dan Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Minhyuk berjalan memimpin karena Yugyeom mempersilahkannya. Pukulan didapat Jimin di belakang kepalanya dan Yugyeom pelakunya. Jimin terkekeh jahat. Yugyeom mendecih sebal.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelo meneliti sekelilingnya waspada, pemuda jangkung itu kembali memandang jam tangannya. Tinggal satu menit lagi dan ia akan melakukan tugas sucinya. Yaitu melempari Baekhyun dengan telur. Zelo melepas teropongnya dan mulai mengarahkan benda tersebut pada Baekhyun yang mulai membelakanginya.

"Dalam hitungan mundur, aku akan memulainya hyung. Apa kalian sudah siap?"

" _ **Oke. Kita sudah diposisi masing-masing."**_

Zelo menyipitkan sebelah matanya guna membidik sang target.

"Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh..."

" _ **...empat, tiga, dua.."**_

"Satu!/ _ **satu**_ **!** "

.

.

PLOK

.

.

"Yess!" Seru Zelo.

"Hyung, target B―!"

Zelo segera berjongkok di balik tembok pembatas balkon guna bersembunyi saat dua _onyx_ tajam milik Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengannya. Walau sekilas, ia merasa jantungnya mau putus saja. Zelo mengurut dadanya, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Menghela nafasnya sekali, lantas pemuda itu menegakkan tubuh bongsornya untuk mengintip keadaan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu meringis saat mendapati Baekhyun masih menatap tepat kearahnya. _Duh_ , rasanya keberanian yang ia miliki beberapa jam lalu habis seketika dan sekarang cuman tinggal remahannya saja.

Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan sambil berjongkok ke arah pilar besar tidak jauh darinya. Lalu pemuda itu berdiri dan sedikitnya menyembulkan kepalanya guna mengintip keadaan sang target. Setelah diamatinya baik-baik, Zelo merasa ada yang janggal pada tatapan pemuda kecil di bawah sana. Terkesan kosong dan... takut?

Dirinya sempat mengira bahwa sedari tadi si target itu mempergokinya. Lantas, apa yang dilihat si targetnya ini?

Suara yang menginterupsinya dari _earphone_ diabaikan Zelo. Pemuda itu menoleh perlahan, memandangi sekitarnya dan mencari jawaban atas apa yang terjadi.

Nihil.

Secara refleks Zelo mengusap tengkuknya. Entahlah, hanya saja angin yang menerpa tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin dan berbeda.

" _ **Yak, Zelo! Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh!"**_

Zelo tersentak. Fokusnya buyar seketika.

"O-ohh.. maaf hyung.." Zelo kembali mengintip Baekhyun yang semakin mencurigakan.

" _ **Ada apa denganmu? Yak! Apa yang kau lihat di sana? Apa Jungkook baik-baik saja?!"**_

Zelo mengedipkan matanya sekali.

Benar juga.

Jungkook.

Zelo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenapa fokusnya jadi buyar begini, ck. Sekarang ini, yang harus Zelo lakukan adalah menyelesaikan misinya dan menyelamatkan sahabatnya, Jeon Jungkook. Keuntungan besar bagi kelompoknya karena Baekhyun tengah dalam keadaan lengah seperti itu.

 _Fokus Zelo, fokus!_

Lantas pemuda jangkung itu bangkit dari persembunyiannya dan berlari meninggalkan balkon. Membuang rasa penasarannya di belakang sana tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

.

.

.

Yugyeom berdecak sebal saat pertanyaan bertubi-tubinya diabaikan Zelo. Membuat Jimin dan Minhyuk khawatir. Minhyuk melempari Jimin dengan kerikil kecil di sekitarnya membuat Jimin menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minhyuk lewat isyarat alisnya.

Jimin menggeleng.

Minhyuk mendengus.

Hingga suara debuman dan cahaya terang sebuah petasan _tubes_ – yang berasal dari Zelo – mengagetkan ketiganya. Tanpa menunda lagi puluhan anak buah mereka berlari ke area Jungkook ditawan.

"Ck. Ada apa dengan bocah tiang itu sebenarnya?!" Seru Yugyeom jengkel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ledakan berhasil mengagetkan Taehyung dan seluruh anak buahnya. Taehyung bangkit dari 'singgah sananya' dengan wajah keruh. Keadaan mereka yang lengah berhasil dibobol puluhan musuh. Taehyung memberi isyarat lewat matanya pada kedua sahabat jangkungnya. Seakan-akan mutlak dan tegas, Chanyeol dan Hyunwoo segera bergegas menuju barisan paling depan dan saat itu juga perkelahian antar kelompok itu tak terelakan.

"Taehyung! Beri aku perintah!" Seru Jisoo. Wanita itu menghentakkan kakinya tidak sabar.

Mengganggu Taehyung yang sedang menghajar dua orang sekaligus. Gadis itu terlihat seperti sakit jiwa sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, seorang gadis sampai sebegitu senangnya ingin berkelahi melawan puluhan lelaki di depan sana.

Taehyung menyeringai, "Habisi mereka, Jisoo.."

Jisoo membungkukan sedikit kepalanya, tanda bahwa gadis itu menghormati sosok Taehyung namun terkesan main-main.

"Dengan senang hati~"

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menyeret Jungkook masuk ke dalam gedung tua tersebut lalu meninggalkannya. Dengan penuh semangat, sosok itu berlari dan bergabung dengan puluhan lelaki di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berlari mencari sahabat kecilnya. Lalu, pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu memasuki bangunan tua dan menemukan Jungkook tengah berusaha membuka ikatan di pergelangan tangannya secara brutal.

"Oi.. oi.. Jungkook. Tenanglah.."

Bola mata Jungkook membulat, menandakan bahwa sosok tampan itu terkejut melihat kedatangan Jimin di hadapannya. Si pemuda yang lebih pendek melepas ikatan di kaki dan pergelangan Jungkook juga lakban dari mulut sahabatnya. Jungkook menarik uluran tangan Jimin. Dua manusia itu berlari meninggalkan gedung tua tersebut dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Jimin mendelik, "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Kau seperti tokoh marvel, Jimin." Senyum bahagia Jungkook mencuat seperti orang bodoh.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan iron man ya.." Ketus Jimin.

Jungkook terkekeh. Pemuda tampan itu sedikit memberi renggangan pada lehernya.

"Hahh, baiklah, Kook. Menurutmu berapa jumlah mereka yang akan aku tumbangkan?"

Jungkook terkekeh. "Cerewet.. Sesukamu saja _lah_.."

.

.

BUGHH

.

.

BUGHH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, rasa khawatir tak ayal menghantuinya beberapa kali. Di tambah tidak sedikit jumlah anak buahnya yang terluka cukup parah karena perlawanan gerombolan – sialan – Jungkook yang semakin gencar dan bertambah banyak – tiap menitnya – berhasil membuat dirinya dan seluruh anak buahnya merasa kewalahan dan itu sangat menguras tenaga mereka.

Taehyung mengabaikan kedua jemarinya yang sudah gemetaran. Pemuda bersurai _red chili_ itu kembali menghajar musuhnya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Pemuda itu memaksa kadar staminanya yang mulai menurun. Namun, pukulannya tetap terasa sangat sakit dan gesit. Hingga tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur, Taehyung mengusap sebelah matanya dan tidak berhasil. Pemuda itu berakhir mundur ke dalam bangunan tua untuk menghela nafasnya barang sedikit. Pikirannya mengawang. Mengingat sosok Namjoon yang selalu ada dimanapun dan kapanpun saat ia membutuhkannya.

"N-namjoon.."

"..a-aku membutuhkanmu.." Bibir itu berucap parau disertai helaan nafasnya yang berat.

.

* * *

 **"De tijd is gekomen, Taehyung.."** (Waktunya sudah tiba, Taehyung..)

* * *

.

 **Degg**

Taehyung terdiam. Jantungnya bertalu-talu karena terkejut. Jemarinya mengepal menahan gemetar. Nafasnya sedikit memburu dan panas. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya menuju dagu yang lancip. Pemuda itu mendelik pada sekelilingnya, memandang sekitarnya was-was, pemuda itu meneliti setiap sudut bangunan.

"S-siapa itu?" Cicitnya.

Kekehan terdengar di berbagai penjuru bangunan. Membuat Taehyung bergerak waspada.

* * *

" **Je vergeet me.."** (Kau melupakanku..)

" **Hoe zit het met onze onderhandelingen over het wakker worden van je stervende vriend?"** (Bagaimana dengan negosiasi kita tentang membangunkan temanmu yang sekarat?)

* * *

Taehyung tergugu. Dirinya mematung..

 _Negosiasi?_

 _Bukankah itu hanya mimpi?_

* * *

" **Het is geen droom, schat.."** (Itu bukan mimpi, sayang..)

" **Ik kan het zo gezond maken als altijd. Maar op voorwaarde,** _ **gelijkwaardige uitwisseling.**_ **"** (Aku bisa membuatnya sehat seperti sedia kala. Tapi dengan syarat, _pertukaran setara._ )

* * *

 _Pertukaran setara?_

BUGHH

Pukulan yang begitu tiba-tiba, menghantam telak bagian belakang punggung Taehyung, membuat Taehyung yang dalam keadaan lengah dan lemas berhasil terlempar dan berakhir terduduk sembari meringis kesakitan. Sang pelaku mendecih sinis pada sosok pemuda bersurai _red chili_ itu. Tentu kalian tahu siapa pelakunya.

Tak mau melepas kesempatan langka ini, Jungkook dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Taehyung dan langsung menghajar wajah bertopeng joker itu. Taehyung meringis saat pukulan dan tendangan diterimanya di wajah dan tubuhnya. Pemuda yang lebih manis itu terus berontak dalam kurungan tubuh Jungkook dengan tenaganya yang hanya tersisa sedikit.

* * *

" **Neem een kijkje.."** (Lihatlah..)

" **Betekent je leven niets meer, Taehyung?"** (Bukankah hidupmu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi, Taehyung?)

* * *

Jungkook terkekeh sinis. Melihat sang sunbae yang terlihat begitu tak berdaya dalam kurungannya. Hingga selintas ide konyol muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Sekarang. Aku yang memegang kendali. Ji. Taehyung!"

Pemuda yang lebih kurus itu kembali berontak, namun lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membalas ucapan sang hoobae.

"Kau akan menerima balasan atas apa yang kau lakukan selama ini. Kau ingat?"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya berat. Tubuhnya bergetar, "Kau hanya bocah kecil, Jeon Jungkook. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa.."

Jungkook melepas topeng joker itu perlahan. Menampakan wajah Taehyung yang pucat dan rautnya penuh garis khawatir. Alis Jungkook menukik.

"Kau sakit?" Diiringi dengan dengusan.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Merasa terhina.

"Dasar bajingan kecil. Kenapa memangnya? Mau jadi pahlawan dengan menolongku?"

"Bukan bukan. Kau salah sangka.."

"..malahan aku berencana membuatmu lebih sakit daripada ini."

Dengan kasar Jungkook melepas kemeja hitam milik Taehyung dengan sekali tarikan. Membuat seluruh kancing kemeja tersebut lepas dan berserakan. Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya saking kagetnya. Pemuda bersurai _red chili_ kembali berontak.

"Sinting Jungkook! APA-APA KAU?!" Taehyung terus berontak. Namun, hanya dengan sisa tenaganya Taehyung jelas kalah telak.

Jungkook yang geram akhirnya menonjok Taehyung tepat di hidungnya. Pemuda yang lebih kurus mengerang kesakitan. Sakit di kepalanya semakin bertambah, Taehyung merasa benda-benda di sekelilingnya berputar-putar.

Degg..

Degg..

Degg..

Jantungnya yang berpacu cepat begitu terdengar di telinganya.

* * *

" **Geen familie. Je bent alleen, Taehyung."** (Tidak punya keluarga. Kau hanya sebatang kara, Taehyung.)

Taehyung meringis menahan pening di kepalanya..

* * *

" **Geen vader.."** (Tidak punya ayah..)

" **..geen moeder.."** (..tidak punya ibu..)

* * *

Hingga _liquid_ bening itu terurai dari _hazel_ kelamnya..

.

.

.

* * *

" **Hoe?"** (Bagaimana?)

* * *

.

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan. Ingatan akan Namjoon yang begitu setia padanya, menyayanginya, melindunginya dengan nyawanya sendiri. Lalu, apa bedanya dengan Taehyung yang juga ikut mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk sahabat yang juga ia sayangi? Saat dimana Namjoon hampir kehilangan nyawanya, masihlah teringat oleh Taehyung. _Toh_ , hidupnya sudah berantakan sejak dulu.

Namjoon yang terbaring lemah.

Kedua orang tua Namjoon yang terisak sedih.

Juga Geongmin yang menangis memohon padanya.

Hatinya selalu bersenyut sakit setiap mengingat itu.

.

 _Jadi kumohon,_

 _Siapapun itu.._

 _Tolong selamatkan sahabatku._

 _Apapun itu.._

 _Tak apa, walau nyawa ini taruhannya._

 _._

Jungkook bangkit dan sosok tampan itu menjambak surai halus milik Taehyung. Sang sunbae menengadahkan wajahnya pada sang hoobae sembari meringis kesakitan. Jungkook mendengus, sebelah tangannya yang bebas kembali menghajar dan menampar wajah bebas luka itu tanpa beban.

"Kau tahu Taehyung. Berkat kau, aku merasa bahwa hidupku ini terlalu berharga hanya untuk berurusan denganmu."

Taehyung terus meringis dalam diam. Mulutnya kebas tak terasa.

"Aku akan menelanjangimu dan mengarakmu di depan seluruh anak buahmu di luar sana.."

"..tidakkah itu sedikit melukai harga dirimu?"

Taehyung bergeming, pemuda itu mendadak mati rasa. Semua terasa _blank_.

Jungkook terkekeh keji. Jemarinya mengusap wajah Taehyung yang masih begitu halus di jarinya. Saat itu juga potongan ingatan masa lalu Taehyung kembali merangsek masuk tanpa permisi.

.

 _Bagaimana jari penuh darah itu melambai padaku dari balik tirai kamar.._

 _Juga bagaimana_ Onyx _nya yang tajam dan sedingin es itu menatapku penuh atensi tanpa berkedip.._

Onyx _berwarna_ emerald _itu indah sekali walau tak seindah senyumannya yang sangat mengerikan.._

 _._

 _'Dia bilang, akan terus mengawasiku hingga masanya tiba.'_

 _'Sepertinya anakmu mengalami halusinasi berat akibat stress dan trauma yang dialaminya..'_

.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya bingung, lantaran tingkah dari musuhnya ini sangatlah aneh. Jungkook sedikit menampar sebelah pipinya, mencoba menyadarkan Taehyung karena tatapannya yang kosong.

"Taehyung.."

Taehyung meremas rambutnya. Ingatan asing itu terus berputar di otaknya, seperti rol film yang rusak dan membuat pikirannya berantakan. Walau terdengar samar, namun suara Jungkook masih terdengar di telinganya.

Kini, dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Taehyung dapat melihat sesosok pria jangkung berpakaian serba hitam yang berjalan menghampirinya.

.

Sosok itu menyeringai,

* * *

" **Overeenstemming is overeengekomen.."** (Perjanjian telah disepakati..)

* * *

.

Taehyung membelalakan matanya terkejut, bangun dari kesadarannya sembari mengurut dadanya yang mendadak sesak. Taehyung seakan-akan tertampar akan sesuatu, kenyataan bahwa pria itu ada dalam potongan mengerikan dalam ingatannya. Taehyung merasa salah langkah kali ini.

"Sial.."

Taehyung meringis pilu dalam diam..

Itu adalah potongan ingatan masa lalunya dan pria dalam mimpinya itu ada di dalamnya.

.

Dan kini, Taehyung merasa takut..

Bahasa yang terdengar asing, namun ia mengerti artinya.

.

Ia sangat takut..

Hanya untuk berteriak memohon pertolongan..

.

Ia terlalu takut..

Hingga jemarinya yang bergetar, berakhir dengan menarik lemah seragam milik sosok itu.

.

Entah bagaimana, tapi sekarang ini dirinya ketakutan..

.

Ia takut..

.

Ia terlalu takut..

.

.

Untuk mati..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong aku.."

Jungkook tergugu. Jemarinya kembali menampar pelan pipi sang sunbae. Mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Kau –"

BRAKKK

BRAKK

.

.

Kerasnya suara hantaman berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook. Dan pemuda itu berjalan pelan ke arah suara ribut tersebut, langkahnya sampai pada tumpukan angkur yang kini hancur berantakan. Sepertinya hantamannya sangat keras, melihat bagaimana berantakan dan rusak beberapa rangkaian besi-besi di depannya ini.

Langkah Jungkook mendadak terhenti, _onyx_ nya membelalak.

.

.

.

.

.

Perkelahian mendadak terhenti. Gemuruh petir terdengar sangar, disusul dengan air langit yang sudah membumi. Langit berubah gelap juga mengerikan dalam sekejap. Angin berhembus kencang menemani keheningan yang terjadi sore itu. Hingga seseorang menginterupsi apa yang terjadi.

"H-hei, barusan aku melihat seseorang terpental.."

"Ya. A-aku juga..melihatnya.."

"Yang benar saja. Angin tidak mungkin menerbangkannya kan?"

Chanyeol menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari sosok sahabatnya. Perasaan khawatir membuat langkah tegap itu berjalan ke arah tumpukan angkur yang kini sudah berserakan. Kakinya melemas saat menemukan tubuh kecil betopeng chains sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dan tertimbun beberapa angkur di sekitarnya.

"BAEKHYUUUN!"

Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol segera menyingkirkan besi-besi tajam itu dari sekitar Baekhyun. Hyunwoo yang mendengar seruan sahabatnya lantas berlari ke arah tempat tersebut. Sosok jangkung itu terkejut bukan main. Melihat Jungkook berdiri kaku dengan wajah pucat tak jauh dari Chanyeol menandakan bahwa Jungkook pun tak tahu apa-apa.

"A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kom hier, Taehyung. En bewaar je vriende"** (Kemarilah, Taehyung. Dan selamatkan teman-temanmu)

* * *

.

.

.

"N-namjoon..." Ucapnya spontan.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Taehyung berlari tunggang langgang menuju rumah sakit, mengabaikan ratusan orang yang memandangnya aneh. Jisoo yang berteriak memanggil namanya diabaikan Taehyung. Jungkook yang melihat itu segera berlari mengikuti Taehyung. Rasa khawatir tak ayal terselip dalam sanubari Jungkook dan berakhir memilih berlari mengikuti sosok bertubuh kurus itu.

"Jungkook! Yak!"

Jimin mendengus sebal saat panggilannya diabaikan Jungkook, pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu ikut berlari mengikuti Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jimin tentunya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada sahabat kecilnya.

Kini Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah meninggalkan area bangunan tua tersebut dan keduanya terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah jalan besar namun sepi. Hujan yang semakin deras tidak melunturkan keduanya untuk berhenti hanya untuk istirahat sejenak. Taehyung memacu larinya lebih cepat, yang Taehyung pikirkan sekarang ini hanya keselamatan Namjoon. Entah bagaimana, tapi Taehyung memiliki firasat buruk tentang Namjoon. Tentang keadaannya yang ditemukan begitu tragis. Tentang dirinya yang diteror akhir-akhir ini. Juga, tentang kecelakaan Baekhyun yang tidak masuk diakalnya.

* * *

" **Blijf rennen, ren totdat je voeten breken. Als het aankomt, breng ik je naar het donker."** (Teruslah berlari, berlarilah hingga kakimu patah. Saat itu tiba, aku akan menarikmu dalam kegelapan)

* * *

Suara itu lagi!

Taehyung spontan menghentikan larinya. Hujan yang deras memakan suara di sekitarnya. _Hazel_ nya memandang sosok Jungkook dari kejauhan yang berlari tunggang langgang ke arahnya dengan wajah yang kalut dan panik.

"-was!"

Apa yang coba dia katakan–

"Awas truk di depanmu!"

TIIN

TIIN

Taehyung membelalakan bola matanya.

 **"Kena, kau.."**

BRAAAKKKK

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berteriak histeris..

.

Bagaimana tubuh itu terseret dan terpental jauh..

.

Dan berakhir di depan sebuah toko bunga yang kusam..

.

Dengan bersimbah darah, sosok Taehyung mencoba untuk bangkit..

.

 _Namun, kaki ini tak dapat bergerak barang sedikitpun.._

 _Terpaku menatap sosok menyedihkan Taehyung yang meminta pertolongan padaku.._

 _._

Juga..

.

Bagaimana ekspresi itu terekam dalam ingatannya..

.

 _Menyedihkan_...

.

Hingga sampai akhirnya tubuh kurus itu tak bergerak lagi..

.

 _Haruskah aku menolongnya?_

* * *

 **"Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini, Tuan Muda.."**

* * *

 _Onyx_ Jungkook membeliak, saat hendak berbalik ke arah suara – asing – tersebut detik selanjutnya pandangan Jungkook berubah menghitam dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin terdiam. Air matanya berurai tanpa tertahankan. Lemas pada jemarinya membuat telepon rumah itu terjatuh karena gravitasi. Langkahnya perlahan menghampiri keluarga kecilnya yang tengah tertawa bersama menonton tayangan TV yang lucu. Kedatangan Jin berhasil mengalihkan atensi ketiga anggota keluarganya.

Melihat raut muka Jin yang begitu berantakan berhasil mengusik hati sang ibu. Jiwon refleks menggenggam kedua tangannya yang tiba-tiba mendingin.

"Ada apa Jin? Siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya ayah.

"Ru-rumah sakit menelpon.."

.

Keadaan mendadak hening.

.

"..mereka bilang.."

Jin mengusap air matanya.

"..Taehyung mengalami kecelakan dan kini kondisinya sangat kritis–"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[the day of accident]**

Jungkook membuka matanya. Semilir angin dari celah jendela kamarnya berhasil membangunkan dirinya yang baru tertidur tiga jam yang lalu. Tubuh atletis itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri mungkin langkah terbaik menurutnya, tiga puluh menit berlalu dan sosok tampan itu sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Jungkook meninggalkan kamarnya yang berantakan dengan berbagai macam peralatan maupun buku usang yang kuno dan buku sejarah berabad-abad lamanya, juga minuman bersoda yang beserakan dimana-mana. Langkahnya mengantarkan Jungkook menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah. Di sana terlihat sang ayah tengah melahap sarapannya dengan khidmat.

"Kau terlambat."

"Maaf.. Aku bergadang."

Insung memandang anak tunggalnya dingin. "Jangan terlalu terobsesi pada sejarah kuno. Itu tidak penting untuk masa depanmu.."

"Jangan ikut campur. Aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengikuti jejakmu dan kakek."

"Maaf, tapi kau dilahirkan untuk itu, Jungkook."

"Tapi ini hidupku! Si kakek tua itu tidak bisa mengaturku seenak perutnya. Aku bukan kau, Ayah." Ucap Jungkook, ada tekanan di setiap katanya.

Insung mendengus sinis, "Bagaimanapun, dalam tubuhmu mengalir darah keluarga Jeon." Sendok yang dipegangnya ia tunjuk pada Jungkook sebagai penekanan.

Jungkook mengabaikan ucapan sang ayah. Pemuda itu mengambil selembar roti dan botol selai coklat. Dan memulai sarapannya dengan tenang. Suasana begitu sepi, hanya suara tapak sepatu para _maid_ di _mansion_ itu saja yang menjadi _backsound_ sarapan ayah dan anak ini setiap paginya.

"Kudengar Seunghyub sudah memulai kelas politiknya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Selama itu juga aku dengar Jeon Jungkook selalu absen disetiap pertemuannya.."

Jungkook mendelik.

"..kemana saja kau selama sebulan itu?"

Jungkook bangkit dari kursinya lalu meminum sedikit susunya. Mengambil kasar tas gendongnya dan pergi meninggalkan sang ayah tanpa sepatah katapun. Insung menatap dingin kepergian anak semata wayangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, dari kejauhan Jungkook dapat melihat Chanyeol dan Hyunwoo tengah berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengannya. Ketiganya melempar tatapan benci dari jarak jauh. Saat berpapasan pun ketiganya mencoba untuk acuh.

"Dasar iblis.."

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Chanyeol dan Hyunwoo.

"Apa kau bilang?" Jungkook mendelik marah.

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, "Aku bilang kau iblis, Jeon Jungkook!"

"Brengsek kau!" Jungkook mendorong tubuh jangkung itu kasar. Hyunwoo bergerak melerai dua pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku kira kau manusia, Jungkook- _sshi_.."

Jungkook bergeming. Pandangannya menatap Hyunwoo datar.

"Ternyata kau lebih mengerikan dari seorang psikopat sekalipun."

Jungkook mendelik, "Bukan urusanku dia tertabrak truk."

Hyunwoo mengeratkan jemarinya hingga memutih. "Setidaknya, kau masih memiliki otak cerdas untuk berpikir rasional saat itu. Menolongnya detik itu juga tidak akan merugikan nyawamu bukan?!"

"Tentu aku yang rugi!.."

"..selama anak itu hidup. Dia akan selalu menyusahkanku. Itu balasan untuknya yang tidak pernah sadar akan kelakuannya yang merugikan banyak orang."

"A-apa..?"

Tanpa permisi Jungkook segera meninggalkan Hyunwoo dan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Chanyeol menggeram menahan amarahnya yang membumbung tinggi. Hyunwoo menatap kepergian Jungkook kecewa, pemuda itu sungguh tidak percaya bahwa Jungkook baru saja mengatakan hal yang berhasil menampar telak perasaannya.

Semua perkataan Jungkook benar adanya..

ARMY sudah begitu jahat selama ini, sehingga membuat pemuda seperti Jungkook begitu layak mengatakan hal semacam itu pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengusak surai _raven_ nya acak. Pikirannya melayang pada hari dimana Taehyung mengalami kecelakaan. Banyak pertanyaan yang membuatnya berpikir ' _mengapa saat itu ia tidak segera menolong Taehyung yang sekarat?_ '. Jemari bersimbah darah itu masih terbayang diingatannya saat mencoba menggapai Jungkook dari kejauhan.

Jungkook mendengus.

Terkadang, otaknya selalu mencoba membantah rasa penyesalannya selama ini. Namun, hati terdalamnya tentu saja merasa bahwa ia sudah berbuat keterlaluan sampai-sampai membiarkan Taehyung begitu saja. Normalnya, Jungkook tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun sekarat, terlebih kejadian itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

.

 _Walaupun itu Taehyung?_

 _._

Ya. Walaupun itu Taehyung..

"Hoi!"

Lamunan Jungkook buyar saat seruan Jimin dan Zelo menginterupsinya. Jimin menepuk punggungnya dengan buku. Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban seadanya, membuat Jimin dan Zelo penasaran dibuatnya.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Bel sudah berbunyi _lho_.." Ungkap Zelo.

Jungkook bergeming. _Onyx_ nya lebih asik memperhatikan dua pemuda jangkung yang sedang mengobrol di parkiran. Jimin ikut mengalihkan padangannya ke arah sana.

"Itu Chanyeol sunbae dan Hyunwoo sunbae.." Ucap Jimin.

"Konyol, kau memanggil mereka sunbae?" Sahut Zelo, ada rasa jengkel disana.

"Bagaimanapun mereka tetap kakak kelas kita Zelo."

Zelo merotasikan mata bulatnya malas.

"Sedang apa mereka di sana?" Gumam Jimin, lebih tepatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Menjenguk Taehyung kurasa.."

Jimin dan Zelo menoleh bersamaan. "Benarkah?" Tanya mereka kompak.

Jungkook bangkit dari kursi belajarnya. Lalu mengemas seluruh peralatan belajarnya tanpa minat. Jimin dan Zelo memperhatikan Jungkook yang mulai menyampirkan tas gendongnya.

"Jungkook.." Panggil Jimin.

Jungkook menoleh.

"Bisa temani aku mengunjungi Yoongi hyung di rumah sakit _Hwawon_?" Tawar Jimin.

"Err _guys_ , aku pulang duluan sepertinya.. _Mommy_ sudah menjemputku.. _Bye!_ "

Jimin dan Jungkook melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan. Setelahnya, tinggal dua pemuda tampan ini saja yang masih tinggal di ruang kelas.

"Bagaimana? Mau ikut?"

"Aku ada kelas tambahan malam ini Jim."

"Kau benar-benar mau jadi Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan, _heuh_?"

Jungkook mendecih sinis. Jelas ia tidak sudi.

"Bolos lagi saja _lah_.." Jimin mengerling.

Jungkook tampak mempertimbangkan, namun pemuda itu tetap menolak.

"Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa besok Jim.." Jungkook melengos begitu saja.

Jimin menghela nafasnya lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara derit kursi roda yang berputar membuat beberapa suster yang berjaga di meja resepsionis sontak berdiri memperhatikan pemuda bersurai _purple_ yang kini tengah mengayuh kursi rodanya. Sapaan dari suster yang berpapasan dengan pemuda itu dijawabnya dengan senyuman hangatnya, setelahnya suster-suster tersebut meringis penuh damba akan sosok pemuda berkursi roda tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan, tampannya pasien Kim itu.."

"Bagaimana ini, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama~" Ucap suster lainnya.

"Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak pasien Kim sadar dari komanya ya.." Ungkap suster ber _name tag_ Kim Seo Eun.

"Hm! Padahal Park _seonsae_ sudah berpikir kalau pasien Kim tidak akan sadar dari komanya."

"Pasien Kim sungguh dikelilingi keajaiban ya ... _Duh_ , aku makin suka padanya~" Setelahnya tiga suster tersebut melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita pemilik surai panjang itu melap lengan anak bungsunya perlahan. Setiap usapan lembutnya menyampaikan rasa sakit di hatinya. Penyesalan tak ayal menghantuinya tanpa permisi. _Caramel_ lembut itu sudah tidak terlihat segar lagi, kelopak matanya yang sayu dan kantung matanya yang bengkak memancarkan betapa lelahnya wanita berumur setengah abad tersebut.

.

Klek

.

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda bersurai _purple_ dengan kursi roda sebagai alat bantunya berjalan.

Wanita itu tersenyum menyambut pemuda tersebut. "Ah, selamat sore Namjoon.."

Namjoon tersenyum seadanya, "Sore aunty.."

Namjoon mengayuh kursi rodanya menuju brankar Taehyung. Pemuda itu memandang Taehyung sendu. Jiwon tersenyum pahit melihat keadaan menyedihkan yang dihadapi Taehyung dan Namjoon. Dua pelajar ini masih terlalu muda untuk mendapat hal semacam ini.

"Kebetulan sekali. Bisa bantu aunty menjaga Taehyung? Sepertinya aku harus ke _laundry_ rumah sakit di lantai dasar."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Tentu."

Diusapnya sayang surai _purple_ itu. Jiwon tentu sudah mempercayakan banyak hal pada Namjoon. Terutama percaya bahwa Namjoon akan selalu ada untuk melindungi buah hatinya. Setelah lima menit berkemas, wanita cantik itu pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat 0626.

Hening terjadi hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Namjoon tidak melepas pandangannya dari sosok sahabatnya yang terkulai lemas di atas brankar rumah sakit dengan masker oksigen sebagai alat bantu bernafasnya. Banyak luka hampir di sekujur tubuh Taehyung. Mulai dari tangan dan kaki kirinya yang dipasangi traksi dan dibalut gips, keduanya pun patah akibat benturan keras saat Taehyung terpelanting. Belum lagi bagian kepalanya yang diperban, Taehyung sudah menjalani operasi sebanyak dua kali di kepalanya, akibat dari pendarahan dan trauma di otaknya.

Namjoon mengusap luka jahit di pelipis sebelah kanan Taehyung, alisnya mengernyit ngeri melihat luka jahit – yang tidak tertutup perban – itu yang masih basah dan cukup mengerikan di mata Namjoon. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafasnya berat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Tae _ngi_? Hmm? Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuat masalah barang sebentar...?"

"..kau selalu berhasil membuatku khawatir setengah mati."

Namjoon menyandarkan kepalanya di atas ranjang dengan jemarinya yang menggenggam lengan berinfus itu.

"Cepatlah bangun, Tae. Dan jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu hingga jadi seperti ini." _Liquid_ bening itu terurai dari _caramel_ lembut Namjoon tanpa permisi.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan kesunyian. Hampir saja Namjoon tertidur jika saja tubuh Taehyung secara tiba-tiba tidak bergerak kejang-kejang. Dan bunyi statis dari monitor detak jantung yang nyaring menambah kepanikan Namjoon menjadi lebih dari apapun. Pemuda bersurai _purple_ itu dengan segera menekan tombol darurat di sisi ranjang pasien.

TIT! TIT! TIT! TIT!

TIT! TIT! TIT! TIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terlonjak kaget saat pintu ruang kerja kekasihnya terbuka mendadak. Jimin yang tengah berbincang mesra dengan Yoongi mendadak berhenti. Menampilkan seorang suster yang terlihat begitu panik.

"Park Yoongi _seonsae_! Pasien Kim Taehyung ... Dia kembali kejang-kejang. Detak jantungnya juga melemah!"

Raut wajah Yoongi berubah serius. Dokter muda itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju ruang 0626 dimana Taehyung dirawat. Diikuti Jimin di belakangnya yang juga ikut panik dan berlari mengikuti Yoongi.

Di koridor – lebih tepatnya di ruang tunggu – terlihat Chanyeol dan Hyunwoo yang baru saja sampai, kedua pemuda itu menghampiri Namjoon yang masih dalam keadaan syok. Di belakang Namjoon ada Jiwon yang sudah terlihat sangat _pias_ dan Changwook yang tengah menerima telepon dari Jin.

Hingga akhirnya dokter muda tersebut sampai – dengan Jimin di belakangnya – dan langsung memasuki kamar rawat Taehyung. Chanyeol dan Hyunwoo menatap pemuda bersurai _silver_ dengan tatapan penasaran. Jimin seketika mati gaya. Untuk apa juga dirinya mengikuti Yoongi sampai ke sini.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar rawat Taehyung, lalu menghampiri kedua orangtua – angkat – Taehyung, dokter muda itu menyatakan bahwa putra bungsu kesayangan mereka harus melakukan operasi lagi akibat trauma di otaknya yang terus terjadi.

"Aku meminta izin pada kalian untuk melakukan operasi pada pasien Kim Taehyung. Jika operasi ini membuat kalian keberatan maka aku akan menghentikan semuanya."

Jin dan Junmyeon berlari menghampiri dokter dan kedua orangtua mereka. Hati Jin berdenyut sakit kala dirinya melihat sang ibu menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan sang ayah. Changwook mengusap matanya yang mulai berair, hingga _caramel_ itu memaku pada kedua anak dewasanya yang menatap kedua orangtuanya sedih.

"Maaf, tapi waktu kita tidak banyak―"

"―lakukan." Ucap Jin.

Seluruh penghuni koridor ruang rawat 0626 spontan terdiam. Jin melangkah maju mendekat. Yoongi menatap Jin meminta keseriusan atas ucapannya.

"Lakukan. Ini demi kebaikan adikku. Aku yakin, anak nakal itu pasti akan sembuh dan bangun dari komanya."

Chang Wook menepuk pundak anak lelakinya, "Kami percayakan semuanya padamu, Park _seonsae_."

"Kumohon selamatkan sahabatku, Park _seonsae_!" Seru Namjoon, kepalanya ia tundukan untuk menghormati dokter muda di depannya.

Yoongi tersenyum lembut pada Namjoon. "Kalian sangat mirip.." Ucapnya.

Doa terus dipanjatkan seluruh keluarga dan teman 'seperjuangan' Taehyung, mereka berharap operasi kali ini adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Yoongi memerintahkan suster Kim untuk memanggil dokter Lee Ji Hoon di divisi anak di lantai tiga. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, wanita itu segera berlari menuju lift, melewati seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam memperhatikan adegan miris di depannya tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa mereka sadari pria misterius itu menyeringai mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Kim Ji Hoon _seonsae_ ada hari ini?" Tanya Suster ber _name tag_ Kim Seo Eun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Suster dengan seragam merahmuda memandang rekan kerjanya itu penuh tanya.

"Oh. Itu dia!" Serunya, sembari menunjuk seorang pria bersurai ikal dengan kemeja berwarna _navy_ yang dibalut jas dokternya. Seo Eun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk suster berseragam merahmuda tersebut. Ada yang aneh. Dokter itu sungguh berbeda dengan sosok yang dilihatnya dua minggu lalu.

"Err.. Benar dia itu Lee Ji Hoon _seonsae_..?" Tanya Seo Eun ragu.

Suster itu mengangguk.

"Dokter bedah jantung divisi anak?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kim Seo Eun- _sshi_ , dokter jantung anak di divisi ini hanya Lee Ji Hoon _seonsae_ seorang. Lee Ji Hoon _seonsae_!" Pria yang dipanggil Ji Hoon itu menoleh dan berjalan menghampiri meja _receptionist_. Pria itu ikut membungkuk saat Seo Eun memberi salam padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Dokter itu ramah.

Suster berseragam merahmuda itu memberi kode pada Seo Eun – untuk berbicara pada _si_ dokter – lewat matanya yang bulat.

"Ah, iya.. maaf aku mengganggumu Lee _seonsae._ Tapi, Park Yoongi _seonsae_ memintaku untuk memanggilmu ke ruang operasi di lantai 10. Pasien Kim Taehyung yang kau bantu saat operasi dua minggu yang lalu mengalami trauma otak lagi." Jelas suster cantik itu, ada nada panik di dalamnya.

Alis tebal itu mengerut. "Tunggu sebentar. Apa maksudmu aku mengoperasi ... siapa?" Tanya dokter tampan itu kebingungan.

"Y-ye?" Seo Eun terkejut. Dari raut wajahnya jelas saja wanita itu juga ikut kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu aku membantu Park _seonsae_ melakukan operasi? Selama tiga bulan ini aku melaksanakan dinasku di Afrika." Jelas Lee _seonsae_.

"Bagaimana bisa ... " Gumam suster cantik itu, namun masih didengar dua orang di sekelilingnya.

" ... tapi aku melihatmu memasuki ruang operasi tempo hari bersama Park _seonsae_. Dan itu sudah terjadi tiga kali berturut-turut. Kau juga membantu pasien Kim Namjoon yang saat itu mengalami trauma otak bulan lalu.." Masih sangsi, suster muda itu mencoba mengingatkan kembali dokter tersebut. Pasalnya, dirinya juga ikut saat operasi Kim Taehyung yang berlangsung dua kali itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Ji Hoon _seonsae_ menjalani bakti sosial di Afrika sejak tiga bulan lalu. Mana mungkin dia ikut membantu Park _seonsae_ melakukan operasi." Suster berseragam merahmuda itu mengusap keningnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing sendiri.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari afrika tiga jam lalu.. Seo Eun- _sshi._ " Dokter tampan itu terkekeh kaku, setelah sebelumnya membaca _name tag_ di dada suster di depannya.

Ketiganya terdiam.

Akhirnya suster muda itu kembali menuju lantai 6 dimana kamar rawat Taehyung berada. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi berlari menghampiri ruang nomor 0626.

"Suster Kim! Kau ini kemana saja? Park _seonsae_ mencarimu kemana-mana!" Seru kepala perawat Jang, wanita tua itu bergerak panik sembari mendorong _trolly_ berisikan peralatan operasi menuju lantai 10.

Seo Eun mencengkram gagang trolly membuat perawat Jang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi?!" Seru wanita tua itu.

"A-ano ... Park _seonsae_ tadi menyuruhku memanggil Lee Ji Hoon _seonsae_ , tapi...―" Tamparan main-main mengenai pundak suster Kim, kepala perawat Jung menggeram gemas pada juniornya yang satu ini.

"Kau ini bicara apa! Lee Ji Hoon _seonsae_ sudah berada di ruang operasi sejak kau pergi. Park _seonsae_ memanggilmu tapi kau tidak dengar. Ayo, bantu aku bawakan ini semua.." Perawat Jung menyeret suster Kim paksa sementara wanita cantik itu masih terdiam tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol, tidak santai. _Caramel_ itu semakin menajam saat Jimin membalas tatapannya. Sayangnya Jimin tidak merasa ciut.

"Menjenguk Taehyung ... sunbae." _Cerocos_ Jimin spontan. Setelahnya Jimin menganga tidak percaya akan jawabannya barusan. Chanyeol dan Hyunwoo mendadak bisu. Juga keheranan.

Jimin menelan ludahnya kesusahan. Tatapan tiga makhluk di sekitarnya membuat Jimin makin salah tingkah. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang ini hanya ada mereka berempat di lorong koridor depan kamar rawat Taehyung. Keluarga Taehyung memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan ruang operasi di lantai 10 sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Hai. Namjoon sunbae.. Kau sehat." Sapa Jimin, ceritanya pemuda mungil itu ingin mencairkan suasana yang membeku akibat sikap konyolnya barusan.

"Hm." Jawab Namjoon. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Lanjutnya.

"Kabarku baik.."

Hening kembali terjadi diantara mereka. Dan Jimin benar-benar mati gaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suster Kim mengelap kucuran keringat dari pelipis Yoongi, sekarang ini dua dokter muda itu tengah melakukan _craniotomy_ *¹. Pembedahan sudah berlangsung selama dua jam dan suasana di ruang operasi sangat menegangkan. Tekanan darah Taehyung yang kadang menurun drastis cukup mengganggu konsentrasi Yoongi, penambahan stok darahpun sudah dilakukan berkali-kali.

"Kenapa kau berani mengambil resiko seperti ini, Park _seonsae_?" Tanya pria bermata elang, Dokter Lee. Pria itu membantu dengan membuka ruang untuk Dokter Park membedah isi tengkorak milik Taehyung.

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti itu?" Yoongi balas bertanya, datar sekali. Dokter muda itu tidak melepas fokusnya pada gumpalan darah pada otak pasiennya, kira-kira terdapat 500 an cc.

 _Onyx_ itu menatap pemuda tak berdaya yang kini di atas meja operasi tanpa belas kasih. "Hanya saja aku tidak melihat kehidupan pada anak ini.."

"Jangan begitu. Di saat genting seperti ini kita adalah pahlawan super bagi mereka yang menunggu di luar sana. Kau dokter, setidaknya pola pikirmu harus seperti itu." Yoongi mulai menyedot gumpalan darah itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Suster Kim memperhatikan keduanya bergantian, terutama pada dokter Lee yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan. Hingga akhirnya kedua _caramel_ nya bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_ tajam dokter Lee. Suster Kim mendadak kaku, wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit demi sedikit ke arah lain.

" **Bagaimana ini ... sepertinya aku ketahuan."**

Suster Kim kembali menatap dokter Lee, _caramel_ nya sedikit menangkap kalimat isyarat dari bibir si dokter misterius tersebut.

" **Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku..** ― **BOMM!"**

 **.**

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT

.

Bola matanya membelalak.

"Dokter Park! Detak jantung pasien Kim menurun drastis!"

" _Defibrillator_ 200 _Joule_!" Seru Yoongi.

Dengan segera perawat Jung menarik _Defibrillator_ tersebut mendekat pada Yoongi dan dokter muda itu langsung mengejutkannya tanpa menunggu lagi. Suara statis itu tak berubah, membuat seluruh penghuni ruang operasi tersebut kalang kabut. Dokter Lee yang mengambil alih pekerjaan Yoongi memandang kepanikan di depannya dengan santai. Terkadang, senyuman itu muncul walau samar.

"Tekanan darahnya menurun 90/60 _seonsae_!"

"Naikkan 360 _Joule_!"

Kepanikan terus terjadi di sana. Yoongi mengejutkan tubuh itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun tak ada yang berubah. Lengan berinfus itu masih tergeletak tak berdaya di samping meja operasi. Seperti tuli, Yoongi menaiki meja operasi dan segera melakukan kompresi dada.

Nafas buatan.

Kompresi dada.

Lakukan lagi, kompresi dada.

Nafas buatan.

"Park Yoongi _seonsae_.. pasien Kim.."

.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT

.

Tik

.

Tik

.

Tik

.

Detik jam terus berbunyi. Yoongi dan seluruh perawat di sana bungkam, penyesalan jelas terukir di setiap wajah perawat dan dokter muda tersebut.

Sesak.

Yoongi menahan nafasnya menahan emosi dalam hatinya. Dadanya sesak sekali. Kenapa selalu terjadi lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Kenapa kematian selalu menang dalam segala hal?

Dokter Lee berjalan mendekati Yoongi, "Pasien Kim Taehyung, waktu kematian pukul 17.55 KST."

Yoongi memandang wajah Taehyung yang terpejam tenang. Anak muda di depannya ini sudah tiada.

"Park _seonsae_ , sebaiknya kau segera memberi tahu pihak keluarganya. Biar aku yang bereskan sisanya." Lanjut dokter Lee.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya penuh penyesalan. Pria bertubuh mungil itu turun dari meja operasi dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan seluruh ruangan penuh benda tajam tersebut.

"Kalian bisa meninggalkanku sekarang. Bereskan saja semua peralatannya. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan operasi ini."

"Baik, _seonsaengnim_.." Jawab mereka serentak

"Oh, dimana suster Kim?" Tanya kepala perawat Jung. Para suster lainnya menggeleng tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

Pria berpakaian serba hitam memandang datar pemuda tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri tubuh pemuda itu yang masih dalam tahap jahit di bagian kepalanya. Disingkirkannya kain penutup di sekitarnya lalu pria bermata _emerald_ itu memasukkan jarinya ke dalam bagian tengkorak yang terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, senior Jung. Sudah selesai operasinya?" Tanya seorang teman pada kepala perawat Jung. Tepukan pada lengannya menyadarkan wanita setengah abad itu dari lamunannya.

"Ya..―eh!" Kepala perawat Jung menepuk keningnya, teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya temannya.

"Aku lupa Lee _seonsae_ sedang menyelesaikan operasi pasien Kim sendirian. Kenapa alat jahitnya aku bawa semua.." Wanita itu menggerutu dan disaksikan oleh temannya yang kebingungan.

"Kau terlihat _linglung_ sore ini.."

Mengabaikan _ocehan_ temannya, perawat itu pun langsung berlari dengan membawa kotak _instrument_ menuju lantai dimana operasi Taehyung dilaksanakan. Tak lama, wanita tua itu sampai di ruang operasi tersebut. Matanya mengerut. Dari balik jendela pembatas, kepala perawat Jung meneliti sesosok pria berpakaian serba hitam yang tengah melakukan hal aneh pada bagian tubuh jenazah pasien Kim.

"Siapa disana?!" Seru kepala perawat Jung.

Pria yang merasa aktivitasnya terganggu itu tampaknya terkejut, lantas sosok itu menoleh ke arah suara yang mengganggunya. Di sana, terdapat kepala perawat Jung yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Bola matanya membelalak, terkejut bukan main. Pria itu mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tengkorak Taehyung. Darah segar menetes dari kuku-kukunya. Membuat kepala perawat Jung merinding seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pasien Kim?!" Seru wanita paruh baya itu lagi. Jemarinya yang gemetaran tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kotak _instrument_ saat pria misterius itu berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

Pria itu menatap kepala perawat Jung dingin. "Aku melakukan apa yang biasa seorang dokter lakukan."

Kepala perawat Jung melirik tubuh tak berdaya Taehyung, tangan dan kakinya yang sudah bebas dari traksi dan gips membuat wanita itu kembali menatap pria misterius di depannya ngeri.

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya Lee _seonsae_..?"

Pria itu menyeringai, "Kau tak layak untuk tahu."

Pria bermata _emerald_ itu mencekik leher wanita tua itu tanpa belas kasih. Kepala perawat Jung menganga dengan mata melotot merasa sesak. Kaki gemuknya sudah tidak menapaki lantai lagi. Masih dengan mencekik, pria misterius itu menusuk bagian perut sang kepala perawat dengan jarinya hingga menembus ke punggung. Sampai akhirnya kepala perawat Jung tergeletak bersimbahan darah dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan pada bagian perutnya.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Kau mengganggu. Sungguh."

Setelahnya pria itu kembali berjalan menghampiri tubuh tak bernyawa Taehyung. Memulai kembali kegiatan yang barusan ia lakukan. Yaitu menjahit bagian kepala bekas bedahan yang Dokter Park lakukan. Ajaibnya jahitan yang pria misterius itu lakukan tidak menimbulkan bekas sama sekali. Rambut yang sempat dicukur hingga botak itu kembali tumbuh lebat seperti semula – _red chili_. Setelah semua yang dilakukannya selesai, lantas pria itu menarik koper besar dan membukanya. Lalu menaruh tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke dalamnya dengan menekuk bagian tubuh telanjangnya.

Tanpa permisi pria misterius itu berjalan melewati mayat suster Kim dengan menggeret koper itu santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf.."

Jiwon jatuh bersimpuh tak kuat menahan lemas pada tubuhnya dan langsung direngkuhnya tubuh itu oleh sang putra, Jin. _Liquid_ bening itu kembali mengalir tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Jiwon menjeritkan rasa sakit di hatinya dengan menangis sekencang-kencangnya detik itu juga.

"Anakkuu ... Anakku Taehyungg ... Anakku yang malang.." Lirihnya.

Changwook memeluk Junmyeon yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Pria tangguh itu ikut menangis lantaran rasa sakit di hatinya yang tidak dapat ditangguhkan lagi. Sesak sekali rasanya, rasa sesal di hatinya sangat membumbung tinggi dibandingkan kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu. Ini lebih menyakitkan.

Jin terisak. Ingin rasanya ia tidak mempercayai kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Ingatannya kembali pada Taehyung yang selalu mewarnai kehidupannya selama ini. Bagaimana mereka tertawa bersama, bagaimana Taehyung yang selalu membuatnya kesal, bagaimana adik kesayangannya ini merengut marah padanya. Jin menangisi adiknya yang paling ia cintai.

Yoongi menunduk, menyesali semua yang terjadi hari ini. Airnya matanya ikut mengalir melihat kejadian kehilangan ini. Harusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan adanya kematian seperti ini, namun nyatanya rasa sakit di hatinya selalu mencuat dan menyentuh sisi kemanusiaannya. _Obsidian_ itu menangkap sesosok pemuda di ujung lorong. Itu Jimin. Raut mukanya dipenuhi garis khawatir dan terkejut. Pemuda itu tak bergerak seinci pun. Hanya menatapnya dari jauh dan Yoongi kembali menunduk, dokter muda itu menangis dalam diam.

Suara ribut terdengar dari belakang punggung Jimin. Polisi, tim keamanan dan beberapa suster berlari tunggang langgang ke arah mereka. Yoongi mengusap bekas air matanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Seseorang menelepon dari ruang operasi K bahwa telah terjadi kecelakaan!" Ucap seorang kepala perawat Han. Setelahnya gerombolan itu bergerak gusar menuju ruang operasi dimana Yoongi barusan mengoperasi Taehyung. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara teriakkan seseorang menggelegar sampai keluar ruang operasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memandang datar pemuda jangkung di sampingnya yang menurut kabar angin katanya pria itu adalah sepupunya. Seunghyub namanya. Jeon marganya. Dan pemuda bersurai _oranye_ itu adalah anak dari paman Jungkook, kakak ayah Insung. Tingginya 180 sentimeter dan Jungkook harus sedikit mendongak untuk berbasa-basi dengan pemuda berumur 20 tahunan itu. Sekarang ini keduanya tengah bermalas-malasan di kamar Jungkook. Sehabis pulang dari kelas politik dan mandi sepupunya ini melenggang masuk kamar Jungkook tanpa ijin untuk minta ditemani mengobrol. Tapi sampai saat ini keduanya malah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing tanpa ngobrol apapun.

Seunghyub sibuk dengan iphonenya.

Dan Jungkook sibuk dengan buku sejarah kesayangannya.

"Lihat. Manis ya.." Pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah photo anak SD bertubuh mungil dan berpipi _chubby_ pada Jungkook. Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya. Jelas ia tidak tertarik.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Jungkook, sekedar basa-basi.

"Rahasia."

Alis Jungkook berkedut. Dan pemuda itu menghiraukan sepupunya yang makin asik melihat-lihat photo yang menurutnya lucu.

"Setelah dewasa nanti anak itu pasti jadi wanita yang cantik. Saat itu tiba kau sudah jadi tua bangka." Ungkap Jungkook. Sedikitnya pemuda itu merasa tertarik untuk membahas itu. Mem _bully_ sepupu pedophilnya ini lebih tepatnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Seunghyub.

"Ya anak itu. Bocah yang ada di photo itu."

Mata Seunghyub memicing, "Bocah SD ini laki-laki kalau mau tahu."

Atensi Jungkook teralihkan. "Sungguh?"

Seunghyub masih tersenyum mendamba pada photo di iphonenya. Jungkook jadi memikirkan kabar angin bahwa sepupunya benar-benar seorang pedophile.

"Jadi benar kalau kau ini pedophil hyung?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Seunghyub menoleh, "Aku bukan pedophile. Aku homo." Katanya.

Ringan sekali pria itu bicara. Jungkook saja hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dering telepon genggam milik Jungkook menginterupsi obrolan dua sepupu ini. Jungkook menggapai iphonenya lalu pemuda itu membaca nama penelpon.

.

 **Jimin call..**

 **.**

Jungkook mengangkat telepon dari sahabatnya itu. Setelah sebelumnya pemuda itu memberi isyarat pada Seunghyub untuk diam.

"Hai Jim.. Ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini?"

Sahutan dari _line_ telepon membuat Jungkook mematung. Kabar meninggalnya Taehyung membuat Jungkook kaget bukan main. Pemuda itu refleks menghentakan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi belajarnya. Kepalanya mendadak pening, lantas Jungkook mengurutnya penuh kecemasan.

" _ **Tapi Jungkook ... ada kejadian yang lebih aneh lagi."**_

Jungkook bergeming, menunggu kelanjutan dari Jimin.

" _ **Jenazahnya Taehyung tidak di temukan dimana-mana ... tubuhnya menghilang entah kemana."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

*¹ _craniotomy_ : yaitu pengangkatan gumpalan darah pada otak.

 **See yaa next chapter ››**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

Akhirnyaa selesai jugaa...😬

Mungkin chapter ini bakal jadi yang terakhir yaa ceman-ceman.. Yang terakhir untuk Kooktae berantem-berantem ga jelas maksudnyaa ahahahaha..

Aku udah cape bikin dua sejoli ini berantem mulu wkwk.. Banyaknya moment sweet mereka bikin aku gereget bangeett. Dan just info aja kalo chap depan bakal nyambung sama prologue anomali yang udah aku publish dari baheula xixixixii..

Maaf sebelumnya karena chap ini lama banget di publishnya. Soalnya memang karena alurnya complicated banget dan buat ke depannya mungkin bakal banyak tokoh tambahan yang mungkin aja bisa jadi lakon ataupun mati terbunuh dengan tragis huahahahah... 😎

So, thanks a lot for all my readers.. Aku bersyukur banget kalian mau dan berkenan baca ff super ribet ini. Tapi inilah aku, hobinya memang bikin ff macem begini ehehehe.. Kalau ada yang ngga dimengerti sama alur ceritanya kalian bisa tanya aku. Dengan senang hati aku bakal tuntun kalian ke jalan yang lurus /cielaahh../ soo.. Love you manhi manhii.. 😆


	6. Chapter 5

**[** **11.** **50** **pm.]**

Malam itu, hujan lebat mengguyur ibu kota Korea Selatan, lebih tepatnya di daerah Gwangjin-gu. Seorang pemuda berjaket hitam berlari tunggang langgang lantaran curah hujan kala itu luar biasa lebat, petir saling bersahutan dengan kilat bak cakar sang dewa langit. Pemuda itu terus berlari tanpa merasa kelelahan. Koper berukuran besar ditariknya kasar. Sepatu miliknya jadi kotor akibat lumpur yang menempel di bagian luar sepatu. Tubuh jangkung itu mendadak berhenti.

 _Onyx_ nya menelisik setiap lukisan yang tertempel di dinding. Tak ada yang menarik dari lukisan-lukisan ini, yang ada hanya kegelapan dan ketakutan dalam lukisan tersebut hingga _onyx_ tajamnya menangkap sosok cantik nan rupawan tepat di ujung tembok beton.

" _My love.._ " Kekehan mengerikan terdengar dari bibir tipis itu.

Pemuda bersurai gelap bak kayu _eboni_ itu menoleh pada remaja yang kini berwajah pucat dengan banyak luka dan memar disekujur tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuh yang membiru, hidung mancung, surai semerah darah, kulit agak _tan_ namun halus juga bibir ranum itu, sungguh manis remaja SMA ini kalau dilihat dengan seksama. Namun, _o_ _nyx_ itu menatap remaja tak berdaya tersebut dingin dan penuh akan ambisi.

 _Kim Taehyung.._

Pria itu memejamkan matanya lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang membuat suasana seluruh pekarangan gedung museum tua itu terasa semakin mencekam. Hujan semakin deras dibarengi dengan petir dan kilat saling bersahutan. Angin kencang tiba-tiba mendobrak jendela kaca seluruh museum, lukisan kuno dan tirai bergerak liar terbawa angin.

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu membuka matanya, memperlihatnya _onyx_ _emerald_ nya yang berubah terang. Tubuh Taehyung tiba-tiba melayang di udara. Kepulan asap kehitam-hitaman mulai terlihat di sekeliling tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut.

"Hei! Siapa di sana!" Seru pria berseragam, mengganggu ritual si pria misterius.

Tanpa memperdulikan, pria bermata elang itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan ritualnya. Hingga sebuah cahaya hijau keluar dari sebuah photo wanita dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Taehyung melalui mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Jangan bergerak!" Serunya lagi.

Si pria misterius itu mengalihkan sebelah tangannya ke arah _security_ tersebut, mencekiknya dari jauh. Cukup dengan menggerakkan jari dan tangannya, _security_ itu terlempar jauh keluar gedung.

"Jangan bergerak! Atau kutembak kau!" Terlihat tiga orang _security_ menyusul, berlari ke arahnya.

Pria itu mendecih marah. Lampu tempel di sekeliling lorong tiba-tiba pecah dan memercikan api menghalagi tiga _security_ yang hendak menghampirinya. Jemarinya yang lain bergerak seperti membuat sebuah isyarat. Salah satu pria berseragam itu merasa tercekik, tubuhnya melayang dan detik itu juga tubuh itu terlempar membentur sebuah etalase berisikan _mannequin-mannequin_ peraga. Dua _security_ lainnya tersentak karena terkejut.

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan berhasil mengenai lengan si pria misterius, tubuh Taehyung lantas terjatuh ke lantai lantaran fokus pria itu buyar dalam sekejap. Pria itu meringis, jemarinya mencengkeram bagian lengan yang terkena tembakan. Pria itu berlari menghampiri tubuh Taehyung, menyelimutinya dengan _coat_ hitam miliknya. Pria bermata _emerald_ itu membisikan sesuatu.

" **Mari kita bertemu lagi ... Estelle."**

Setelahnya pria itu pergi dan menghilang tanpa jejak, meninggalkan Taehyung yang terbaring lemas dan hanya berbalutkan _coat_ hitam miliknya. Tak lama, dua penjaga keamanan itu berlari menghampiri Taehyung. Alangkah kagetnya dua pria itu. Salah satu _security_ itu membuka handphonenya dengan tergesa-gesa dan menemukan berita yang sedang _viral_ beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Dong Gun- _sshi_ , anak ini ... " Pria ber _nametag_ Kwon Sangwoo itu memperlihatkan berita ' _hilangnya jasad anak muda bernama Kim Taehyung_ ' pada temannya. Pria bernama Dong Gun itu terhenyak lalu bersimpuh menyadarkan sosok tak berdaya itu. Pria itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Taehyung sedikit keras. Adanya pergerakan dari sosok muda itu sukses membuat dua pria itu terkejut bukan main.

"Panggilkan ambulan sekarang!"

.

.

 **ANOMALI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello.04.**

 **.**

Jungkook tersentak dari tidurnya, keringat dingin membanjiri surai dan punggungnya begitu banyak. Pemuda itu lantas bangun dari baringannya dan mengusap kebelakang surainya yang basah. Jungkook menghela nafasnya lelah. Pikirannya melayang pada saat Jimin memberi tahukannya perihal kematian Taehyung beberapa jam yang lalu. Perasaan menyesal tak ayal menghantuinya. Dan anehnya, Jungkook merasa tak pantas untuk menyangkal.

Terbesit dalam pikirannya, mengapa bisa dirinya tega membiarkan Taehyung sekarat di depannya seperti itu. Benarkah ia melakukannya? Benarkah dirinya setega itu? Bagaimanapun, sejahat apapun Ji Taehyung di matanya tetap saja mana bisa ia membiarkan seseorang yang sekarat begitu saja. Terakhir yang Jungkook ingat dirinya berlari mengejar Taehyung dan ... dan ...

Alis Jungkook mengerut,

 _Setelah itu.. apa yang terjadi?_

 _Kenapa ingatanku tiba-tiba terputus sampai di sana?_

.

.

.

" _Jungkook! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Jawab aku!"_

 _Sore itu, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah Jimin yang berwajah pucat dan anak itu memanggil namaku berkali-kali. Menamparku dan memakiku terus-menerus._

" _Kau bosan hidup, HAH?!"_

 _Sore itu, Jimin berteriak frustasi padaku. Memelukku penuh kekhawatiran._

 _Karena saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di bawah jembatan perbatasan kota Jung. Sore itu, hujan deras membasahi kami berdua._

 _Jimin bilang, aku berjalan seperti orang gila, mengabaikan setiap panggilannya dan berakhir melompat ke sungai dari atas jembatan jalan raya. Melihatku melompat terjun, lantas anak itu – Jimin – ikut melompat dan menarikku ke daratan di sekitar sungai._

 _Benarkah itu terjadi padaku?_

 _Karena yang aku ingat, tubuh ini berlari menuju Taehyung yang mencoba menggapai uluran tanganku.._

.

.

.

Drrrtt.. drrrtt..

Jungkook sadar dari pemikirannya. Iphone miliknya berbunyi, lantas pemuda tampan itu mengambil dan mengangkatnya tanpa minat.

Telepon dari Jimin.

" _ **Kook! Yoongi hyung ditangkap polisi! Bagaimana ini?!**_ **"**

Jungkook membelalakan matanya. "Apa? K-kenapa bisa? ―Jimin tenang dulu!"

Helaan nafas frustasi terdengar dari seberang telepon. Jungkook memandang jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul 02.45 dini hari. Jungkook jadi ikut menghela nafasnya. "Oke Jim. Sekarang jelaskan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?"

" _ **Entahlah Kook, itu terjadi begitu saja. Tiga orang polisi datang 'berkunjung' ke apartemen kami. Dan mereka membawa Yoongi hyung! Mereka juga membawa surat perintah dari kepolisian untuk menginterogasinya atas kematian Taehyung!"**_

"A-apa kau bilang?"

" _ **Kook ... mereka bilang Taehyung telah ditemukan jam dua tadi di Seoul.."**_

Jungkook tergugu. Mulutnya kaku tak bisa berucap.

" _ **...konyolnya lagi, Taehyung ditemukan masih hidup. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka membawa Yoongi hyung. Dia yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya."**_

Jungkook menekuk kedua kakinya. Tanpa sadar pemuda tampan itu menggigit ujung kuku jarinya menahan sesuatu yang membuncah di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang membebani Jungkook terangkat begitu saja setelah mendapat kabar tentang rivalnya tersebut. Jungkook sadar kalau ini konyol, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya merasa lega dan tenang.

"Jim, sebaiknya besok kita bicarakan ini lagi. Aku ... mengantuk."

" _ **Ck. Sialan kau Jeon! Aku sedang kacau dan kau**_ _ **―**_ _ **malah ingin tidur?!"**_

"Selamat malam Park Jimin.."

Pick.

.

.

.

.

' _ **Telah ditemukannya pasien berinisial KTH (18) yang sempat dikabarkan menghilang dari rumah sakit besar di Daegu pukul 18.10 tadi malam, pasien tersebut menghilang beberapa menit setelah dinyatakan meninggal dalam menjalankan operasi ketiganya sore lalu (28/10/2017) oleh dokter bedahnya, Park Yoongi.'**_

' _ **Pasien KTH ditemukan di sebuah gedung Museum terkenal di Seoul pukul 02.15 dini hari tadi (29/10/2017) oleh dua penjaga keamanan museum tersebut. Pihak rumah sakit besar Seoul menyatakan bahwa pasien KTH masihlah dalam keadaan hidup saat pasien dibawa ke rumah sakit tersebut.'**_

' _ **Saat ini dokter bedah Park Yoongi tengah dalam proses dimintai keterangan atas tindakannya yang menyatakan bahwa pasien KTH meninggal dunia pada pihak keluarga pasien. Penolakan sempat dilakukan oleh Dokter bedah jantung anak – Lee Ji Hoon (28) – karena dokter Lee merasa dia tidak ikut andil dalam**_ _ **―**_ _ **'**_ klik

Pria bermata _emerald_ itu mematikan siaran TVnya pagi ini. Dirinya meringis saat rasa perih dapat dirasanya pada bagian lengan sebelah kanannya. Sudah berabad-abad lamanya ia tidak pernah merasa sakit seperti ini, bukankah itu berarti dirinya sudah tidak abadi lagi?

Pria itu terkekeh geli.

Tentu saja, itulah alasan dirinya menstansfer jiwa kekasihnya pada pemuda menyedihkan itu bukan?

Ting tong..

Ting tong..

Pria itu menoleh ke arah suara bel rumahnya yang ditekan berkali-kali. Sosok jangkung itu bangkit dari duduknya, memakai mantel tipisnya lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar. Dibukanya pintu itu. _Onyx_ nya mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai _caramel_ dan bertubuh pendek tengah tersenyum manis padanya dengan membawa sepiring _fruit cake._

" _Good mornin'_ , Uncle Woobin!" Sapa pemuda manis itu penuh semangat.

Pria yang dipanggil Woobin itu menatapnya datar, " _Morning.._ "

Pemuda manis itu berjalan mendekat, hendak masuk ke dalam rumah di depannya, namun hentakan tangan kekar pria di depannya menghalangi si pemuda manis, lalu merengut.

"Aku tidak pesan kue pada ibumu. Sebaiknya kamu pergi. Jangan ganggu aku.."

Woobin menutup pintu rumah minimalisnya, namun pemuda manis itu menahannya dengan kaki kecilnya. Jeritan kesakitan menghentikan Woobin melakukannya. Pria itu jelas kaget. Saat lengah, pemuda manis itu langsung memasuki rumah itu dengan merunduk. Woobin menghela nafasnya jengah.

Si Pemuda manis memasuki _pantry_ , meletakkan _cake_ nya di atas meja dan bergerak mengambil sebilah pisau kue. Lalu memotong kue itu menjadi bagian kecil dan menyimpannya di atas pisin. Pemuda itu membawa kaki kecilnya ke arah pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Ini bukan buatan bunda.. aku yang buat sendiri untuk uncle. Ayo di coba.." Katanya.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan ini lagi.."

"Ayo dicoba, dicoba.."

"Hweseung.."

"Woobin hyungg.. jangan begitu.." Mata pemuda manis itu membulat lucu, memelas.

Woobin menghela nafas, jarinya mengambil alih pisin berisi kue itu lalu dicicipinya. _Onyx_ nya kembali menatap Hweseung yang juga menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ini enak. Terima kasih."

"Yesss.." Hweseung menggigit asal-asalan kepalan jarinya.

"Aku berusaha keras membuat kue ini untukmu, aku juga ikut les masak setiap sore hari. Bunda bilang, kalau mau mendapatkan hati seseorang harus berusaha keras. Makanya bunda mendaftarkan aku les memasak dekat sekolah. Coba bayangkan, bagaimana aku tidak _cape_ menghadapi hidup ini kalau setiap sore harus les masak. Padahal biasanya aku selalu pakai waktu itu untuk bermain game atau menonton film dan juga _bla bla bla bla.._ " Katanya mengadu. Hingga telepon genggamnya berdering, mengganggu Hweseung yang tengah curhat tentang beratnya hidup yang dia hadapi.

Woobin memperhatikan bocah berumur lima belas tahun ini datar. Mimik wajah Hweseung itu berubah-ubah, seperti kesal, cemberut, manyun dan mendengus. Pemuda itu menekan simbol merah pada layar handphonenya. Lalu menatap Woobin sedih.

"Aku harus pergi.."

Woobin menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Kapan aku bisa kemari lagi?"

"Pulanglah, kekasihmu sudah menunggu bukan?"

Hweseung merengut, "Dia bukan! Hanya penggemar berat saja, hyung!"

"Jangan panggil aku hyung. Umurku beratus-ratus tahun di atas kamu!" Woobin mulai jengah dengan kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Hweseung.

Bibir semerah delima itu _manyun_. "Bercandanya tidak lucu sekali! Selamat tinggal uncle. Sayonara!"

Woobin memandang kepergian Hweseung yang cemberut itu tanpa ekpresi. Setelahnya pria itu kembali mengunci rumah dan segera mengobati lengannya yang terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Ji Hoon menatap datar detektif muda dihadapannya. Untuk yang sepuluh kalinya dokter itu menghela nafasnya jengah.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini! Berapa kali aku harus membantah?!"

"Lantas, siapa yang melakukan operasi sebelum Kim Taehyung hilang dan pembunuhan suster Jang terjadi? Kau tidak berfikir kalau Kim Taehyung berubah jadi _undeath_ dan membunuh suster Jang _kan_?"

"Y-ye?"

Detektif itu terkekeh, geli dengan buah pikirnya yang konyol. Pria itu menggeleng membuat surai halusnya bergerak beraturan.

"Maaf maaf.. Aku hanya bercanda. Ini sudah terlalu jenuh makanya aku begini." Masih terkekeh. "Ohya, kau kenal pria ini tidak?" Detektif itu menyodorkan selembar foto pada Ji Hoon yang membisu menahan kesal.

Alis si dokter menekuk bingung. "Aku tidak terlalu mengenal semua dokter-dokter di _Hwawon_.." Ji Hoon meringis sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "...jadi, aku tidak tahu.."

"Hmm begitu ya.. Dia adalah Dokter Park Yoongi. Dokter spesialis bedah dan jantung. Sudah satu tahun lebih beliau melepas posisi _Physician Assistant_ nya di _Hwawon_ dan sekarang ia sudah mendapat ijin yang sah menjadi Dokter bedah di sana." Jelas detektif muda itu, atensinya tidak lepas dari membersihkan kuku tangannya.

"Detektif Jung, kau mengenalnya?"

"Hmm~ ya, sedetik lalu. Setelah aku baca _profile_ nya."

"Oh, Kau dokter bedah jantung divisi anak _kan_ , Dokter Lee?" Lanjut si detektif.

"Ya."

"Dokter Lee, katakanlah memang bukan kau pelakunya. Dengan kata lain, ada dua kemungkinan pelakunya menyusup masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, bukan?"

Tak ada respon berarti dari Ji Hoon, yang ada dokter itu hanya menatap si detektif muda tersebut dengan pandangan aneh.

"Pertama! Pelaku mungkin saja seseorang yang bekerja di rumah sakit _Hwawon_." Tatapan si detektif bermarga Jung itu memicing, namun senyumannya terkesan main-main.

"Kedua! Pelaku itu adalah orang asing yang menyamar jadi dirimu. Coba lihat, ada beberapa catatan perihal operasi yang dia lakukan selama beberapa bulan ini. Semua laporan dan waktu operasi Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung tertera di berkas ini." Detektif itu melempar cetakan berisi laporan. Dokter Lee mengambil berkas tersebut.

"I-ini.."

"Semua operasi yang dia lakukan berjalan lancar. Sangat muluuss~ tanpa ada kesalahan. Bahkan dokter misterius itu membantu Dokter Park saat ia kesulitan." Detektif itu melipat kedua tangannya, lalu bersender pada sandaran kursi.

"Pelakunya seorang dokter-kah?" Pertanyaan dilontarkan Ji Hoon ragu. Detektif bermarga Jung itu menyeringai membuat Ji Hoon tersinggung.

"Kau masih menyangka aku pelakunya?!"

Detektif itu merenggangkan sedikit otot lengannya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu ini pertanyaan terakhir dan aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur."

"Pada saat kejadian berlangsung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Lee Ji Hoon memutar bola matanya jengah, " _Come on_! Itu pertanyaan yang sama sejak hampir dua jam aku di sini!"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu. Sekarang, cukup jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Melihat keseriusan dari sang penanya membuat Ji Hoon akhirnya kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian dua belas jam yang lalu.

"Saat sampai Korea aku langsung datang ke rumah sakit karena aku dihubungi kalau ada pasien yang kritis. Oh iya!" Ji Hoon akhirnya mengingat sesuatu yang menurutnya janggal.

"Entah ini bisa dijadikan informasi yang bagus atau tidak. Tapi, saat aku hendak pulang, aku sempat tertahan karena ada suster yang datang dan memintaku membantu dokter Park untuk melakukan operasi pada pasien Kim Taehyung―"

"―seseorang mendatangimu?" Sergah Detektif muda itu, tampak tertarik.

"Ya. Seorang suster muda juga cantik. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim.. Seo.. Eun?"

Detektif itu menegakan tubuhnya. "Apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

"Ah, dia datang dan bertanya pada suster Im. Suster itu sepertinya mencari seorang dokter yang memiliki nama yang sama denganku dari divisi anak. Tapi, nama Dokter Lee Ji Hoon di divisi anak hanya aku seorang."

"Apa yang dilakukan suster itu saat melihatmu?

"Saat itu dia terlihat kaget dan pergi begitu saja. Aku malah sempat memintanya mengabariku jika perlu bantuan mendesak. Tapi, dia pergi dengan terburu-buru dan setelahnya aku tidak mendapat kabar apa-apa darinya." Lanjut Dokter Lee.

Detektif itu memicingkan matanya lagi, "Dan kenapa sejak kau duduk di sana hampir dua jam kau baru membicarakan ini, Dokter?"

Dokter Lee tersenyum kecut. "Maaf. Aku sempat lupa."

"Dampak panik memang luar biasa.."

 _Kalau begitu, seharusnya dugaanku benar.._

.

.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Detik demi detik berjalan dengan frekuensi yang sama, meninggalkan tiap menit ke menit yang baru. Ruang sempit dan minim cahaya itu hanya berisikan dua pria beda profesi. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter menatap datar si pria yang berprofesi sebagai detektif – yang menginterogasinya, dimana pria yang berprofesi sebagai detektif itu tengah memutar video CCTV yang menampilkan sembilan orang berpakaian hijau tengah melakukan operasi. Tak lama, kepanikan terjadi dalam video tersebut.

"Waktu kematian 17.55 KST." Gumam detektif muda itu, membuat pria lain dalam ruangan sempit itu ikut mengalihkan atensinya.

"Park Yoongi- _sshi_ , apa yang kau lakukan setelah memvonis mati Kim Taehyung?"

"Sebelum pergi, aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Dokter Lee lalu aku pergi memberi tahukan kematian pasien Kim pada pihak keluarganya."

Sebuah foto pria bersurai ikal disodorkan si detektif pada Yoongi, membuat Dokter muda itu sontak memperhatikan foto tersebut.

"Apa kau kenal pria ini?" Tanyanya.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Coba perhatikan baik-baik, Dokter Park.." Detektif muda itu menatap intens Yoongi yang sedari tadi terlihat begitu tenang dan dingin.

"Bukankah pria dalam foto ini yang membantumu menjalankan operasi selama tiga bulan terakhir?" Detektif muda Jung kembali mendekatkan foto Dokter Lee Ji Hoon pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap datar si detektif. "Bukan dia orangnya."

Detektif itu menyeringai, "Lantas, seperti apa sosok Lee Ji Hoon yang kau lihat? Bisa sebutkan ciri-cirinya?"

"Dia bertubuh tinggi dan besar, tubuhku mencapai segini darinya.." Yoongi menunjuk bawah telinganya. "Berkulit putih pucat. Raut wajahnya tegas dan..." Yoongi mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain, dokter itu tampaknya sedang mengingat.

" **...** _ **matanya berlensa hijau**_ _ **lumut**_ **?"**

Detektif itu tampak ragu dan menimbang sesuatu dalam pikirannya. "Hanya itu ciri-ciri yang kau ingat, Dokter Park? Selama tiga bulan ini aku denga―"

"―Hanya itu yang aku ingat..," Sergah Yoongi. ".. detektif Jung Hoseok."

Detektif bersurai _caramel_ itu menatap serius dokter Park yang masih saja terlihat begitu tenang tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

.

"Detektif Jung Hoseok!"

Pria bersurai _caramel_ itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Atensinya menangkap dua pria paruh baya yang datang menghampirinya.

"Han Sajang.." Hoseok memberi hormat.

Si pria paruh baya tersenyum hangat pada detektif muda di depannya.

"Detektif Jung, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ah, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Sajangnim?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada Kepala Departemen Kriminalitas Daegu. Kenalkan, dia Ji Changwook Sajang. Dia, ayah dari pasien Kim Taehyung.."

Hoseok membelalakan matanya kaget, lantas Hoseok membungkukkan lagi tubuhnya pada pria paruh baya bertubuh segar di depannya. Changwook tersenyum.

"Ji sajang, detektif Jung akan membantumu menyelesaikan kasus yang terjadi pada putramu. Detektif Jung adalah salah satu pemuda yang memiliki semangat yang tinggi. Kasus yang dipegangnya selalu berhasil memuaskan." Hoseok tersenyum sungkan mendengar pujian dari atasannya itu.

Setelahnya pria yang lebih tua meninggalkan Hoseok dan Changwook, memberi luang keduanya untuk membahas kasus yang cukup rumit tersebut.

Changwook memeriksa beberapa berkas yang diberikan Hoseok beberapa saat lalu di ruang kerja Hoseok. Membacanya dan meneliti rincian kalimat yang tertera pada tumpukan _print_ an tersebut. Sebuah mug berisi kopi panas diberikan Hoseok, diletakannya mug itu di depan _partner_ barunya.

"Terima kasih." Changwook meraih mugnya, menyesapnya sedikit-sedikit.

Hoseok membalasnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku dengar, kau sudah menginterogasi seluruh pihak yang ikut andil dalam operasi putraku?" Tanya Changwook.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Boleh aku tahu hasil 'penelitianmu' seperti apa?"

Hoseok meringis, "Kalimat 'penelitian'.. itu terdengar berlebihan Ji Sajang."

Changwook terkekeh, lalu pria itu menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada sandaran kursi. "Anggap itu sebagai kalimat 'harapan' dariku padamu, Detektif Jung."

Hoseok menghela nafasnya, "Aku sudah mendengar kabar soal putramu dan aku turut bersedih."

"Rasanya seperti mendapat malapetaka saat mendengar kabar kematian dan hilangnya jasad putraku. Hingga kabar ditemukannya jasad putraku itu.. cukup membuat tubuh dan kepala ini ringan dalam sekejap."

"Tapi, putramu ditemukan dalam keadaan hidup Ji sajang.."

"Ya. Menurutmu, hal apa yang sangat membahagiakan selain keluargamu yang kembali utuh? Anak itu memang penuh keajaiban.. bukan begitu detektif Jung?"

Raut muka Hoseok mendadak muram, "Apa menurutmu kematian bisa berubah secara tiba-tiba?"

Changwook termenung. "Ya, itu bisa saja terjadi. Pihak Rumah sakit Seoul sudah menjelaskan perihal _ROSC*_ _ᶟ_ yang terjadi pada putraku."

" _Lazarus*_ _²_.." Gumam Hoseok. Netra itu mendadak kosong. Changwook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Detektif Jung, kau baik-baik saja?" Changwook bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Hoseok.

Pemuda itu mematung beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya si detektif menoleh dan menatap serius Changwook yang terlihat khawatir padanya.

"Ji Sajang, yang terjadi pada putramu bukanlah ROSC ataupun lazarus. Kalaupun itu terjadi, itu hanya memerlukan 10 menit saja."

Changwook terdiam. Otaknya mendadak _blank_.

"A-aku tidak mengerti.."

Hoseok memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas berat. Hampir saja ia bicara yang tidak-tidak pada atasan barunya. Baik rasanya kalau ia jelaskan dan pria paruh baya ini mengerti. Tapi, bagaimana kalau tidak? Reputasinya dipertaruhkan disini.

"Aku sudah menginterogasi beberapa orang yang terkait dalam masalah ini. Tapi kebanyakan mereka tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa wajah dari dokter yang menyamar sebagai Dokter Lee tersebut." Hoseok mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Changwook tahu itu, namun pria paruh baya itu mencoba mengikuti alur pembicaraan si detektif muda.

"Menurutmu, pelakunya menyamar sebagai dokter?"

"Itu spekulasiku Pak.."

"Detektif Jung, kau pasti sudah dapat banyak bukti, makanya berspekulasi seperti itu. Kurasa, pendapatmu tidak bisa aku acuhkan. Bisa tolong jelas padaku?"

"Baik Pak!"

.

.

.

.

 **[7+d after accident]**

Jin memandangi kamar rawat VVIP yang di tempati Taehyung saat ini. Di samping ranjang adiknya terdapat satu ranjang rawat lagi, ranjang itu sengaja diberikan pihak rumah sakit untuk keluarganya beristirahat di sini. Ada ayah dan ibu di sana. Dan sofa – berukuran cukup besar – di ujung ruangan di tempati dirinya. Hati Jin menghangat melihat betapa lelapnya keluarga kecilnya tertidur sekarang ini. Tak ada raut khawatir dalam tidur mereka, terlebih wajah tenang dari sang ibu tercinta. Jin bahkan dapat melihat ibunya tidur dengan tersenyum walau samar.

Jin memutar ingatannya. Bagaimana Taehyung akhirnya ditemukan di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Pihak kepolisian langsung menghubungi sang ayah dua jam setelah Taehyung sampai di rumah sakit. Seluruh keluarga sontak meluncur dari Daegu ke Seoul detik itu juga tanpa menunggu pagi.

Keterangan lebih lanjut diberikan oleh seorang detektif dari Seoul pada sang ayah. Awal mulanya Taehyung ditemukan di museum tersebut dengan hanya berbalutkan selembar _coat_ hitam, selain itu Taehyung benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian. Taehyung sempat terkena hipotermia karena suhu tubuhnya yang sedingin es. Namun, penanganan medis yang terhitung gesit dapat menolong Taehyung hingga akhirnya pemuda manis ini selamat sampai sekarang.

Jin menautkan jarinya pada jari sang adik tercinta, pria itu memandang wajah tertidur Taehyung begitu lekat. _Doe_ nya meneliti setiap memar di wajah adiknya itu tanpa berani mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia takut, ia terlalu takut jika Taehyung harus pergi darinya secara tiba-tiba lagi seperti minggu lalu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah bertahan sampai saat ini, Tae _gi_. Aku tidak pernah semenyesal ini selama hidupku, itu semua karena aku sangat menyayangimu. Karena kami mencintaimu, adikku tersayang.."

Dikecupnya kening sang adik singkat, "Cepatlah sadar, Tae.."

Remasan pada jarinya membuat Jin terperanjat. Jari Taehyung bergerak! Walau sekali, tapi Jin yakin adiknya ini sudah dalam keadaan baik. Dari ilmu kedokteran yang pernah ia pelajari, bahwa pergerakkan sekecil apapun dari seorang pasien yang koma adalah sebuah kemajuan besar. Itu berarti adiknya ini sudah mulai memasuki tahap kesadarannya. Jin mengusap surai merah sang adik.

"Tae.. taehyung _ie_.." Panggilnya pelan-pelan.

Bola mata yang terselimuti kelopak itu bergerak, alisnya mengerut. Hingga akhirnya sang kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan _hazel_ indah milik Taehyung. Jin bangkit dari duduknya lalu membangunkan kedua orang tuanya dan sang kakak, memberitahukan kabar gembira bahwa adiknya telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Lantas seluruh penghuni rumah sakit Seoul ramai dan gempar karena 'sadarnya pasien Kim Taehyung yang sempat hilang tertelan kegelapan.'

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meminum susu putihnya lalu mengelap bibir tipisnya dengan serbet. Pagi ini Jungkook sangat keren seperti biasanya, baju santai yang membalut tubuh atletisnya tidak membuat sosok itu jelek. Bagaimana ya.. kadar tampannya memang sudah warisan keluarga besar Jeon dan itu bersifat permanen, sehingga pakai baju _compang-camping_ pun akan tetap membuat ketampanannya itu di atas rata-rata. Jungkook bangkit dari kursi makannya. Saat pemuda itu hendak menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, panggilan lembut seorang _maid_ berhasil menghentikan langkah Jungkook.

"Tuan muda Jeon, anda kedatangan tamu―"

"―Jungkook!" Jimin berjalan terburu-buru menghampiri Jungkook. Melewati _maid_ yang terlihat terkejut atas kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ikut aku.."

Jungkook menatap sahabatnya bingung, Jimin menariknya menuju kamarnya sendiri lalu pemuda pendek itu menutup kamar Jungkook dan menguncinya.

"Ada kabar buruk.." Katanya.

"Yoongi hyung bilang Taehyung sudah sadar!"

Bola mata Jungkook membelalak. Kaget tentu saja.

"Bagaimana ini, kau harus segera bersujud memohon maaf pada Taehyung, Kook!"

Alis Jungkook menukik, "Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Kenapa juga aku harus memohon maaf padanya?"

"Kau pikun atau bodoh?! Jisoo menuduhmu melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada Taehyung! Jika Jisoo melaporkannya pada ayah Taehyung mati kau."

"Ayah Taehyung?"

"Ayahnya seorang kepala departemen di kepolisian Daegu."

Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya, "Jelas aku tidak melakukannya! Kau bersamaku saat itu, Jim."

"Aku tahu! Tapi Jisoo melihatmu berdiri di depan Taehyung yang sekarat!"

"Mata manusia tidak bisa dijadikan bukti."

Jimin mengusak surainya frustasi, "Bagaimana bisa Jisoo melihatmu di sana? Saat itu jelas sekali aku melihatmu melompat dari jembatan.."

"Jangan bahas itu lagi."

"Baiklah Jeon. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke Seoul. Kita sudah seharusnya meminta maaf pada Taehyung."

Mata Jungkook memicing, "Akhir-akhir ini kamu kelihatan dekat dengan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya."

Jimin menekuk wajahnya, "Nanti aku jelaskan. Makanya ikut dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kerusuhan kembali terjadi di rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Setelah ramai dibicarakan media tentang hilangnya jenazah seorang pelajar, kini rumah sakit itu kembali ribut dan kacau karena seorang pasien yang baru saja sadar dari komanya kabur entah kemana. Salah seorang pasien sempat melihat sesosok pemuda manis bersurai merah terang baru saja berlari tunggang langgang keluar sana. Pasien alzaimer berusai lanjut itu menunjuk ke arah jalan raya yang ramai oleh hiruk pikuk manusia di sana.

"Wahh, baru pertama kali _ya_ pasien alzaimer dipercaya manusia sehat gitu aja." Ungkap seorang pasien yang tengah duduk santai bersama teman yang menjenguknya.

"Apapun bisa terjadi Junie- _ah_. Lihat, rumah sakit mendadak kacau." Ucap temannya yang lain.

Jiwon mengurut keningnya yang sakit. Apalagi setelah mendengar pembicaraan pasien-pasien lain yang merasa terganggu dengan kekacauan yang terjadi akibat dari ulah putra bungsunya dan itu berhasil membuat kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya semakin sakit. Wanita itu kembali berlari-lari kecil mencari keberadaan Taehyung yang kini tengah dicari oleh hampir seluruh keamanan dan suster di Seoul.

Kalau kalian ingin tahu, Taehyung baru saja menghilang.

Hilang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini anak itu benar-benar hilang karena kabur.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Taehyung yang menangis tiba-tiba. Taehyung yang meringkuk ketakutan dan tidak mau didekati. Tak kenal keluarganya sama sekali. Melihat keadaan Taehyung yang diluar kendali mereka, lantas membuat pihak keluarga meminta penjelasan. Saat kembali dari ruang dokter, Taehyung sudah tidak ada di ruang rawatnya.

Jiwon kembali meneteskan air matanya. Sungguh, Jiwon sangat khawatir pada putra bungsunya itu. Perasaan menyesal kembali mencubit sanubarinya, membuatnya berkali-kali meyalahkan dirinya sendiri, betapa tidak becusnya ia merawat putra sahabatnya yang begitu ia cintai.

Changwook yang melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu langsung memeluk sang istri, kembali mencoba memberi ketenangan dengan usapan dan kalimat penenang. Jin yang tak sengaja melihat keadaan kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Pria itu memandang langit yang sudah berubah gelap, jarinya menengadah hingga tetes demi tetes air langit itu menyentuh ujung jarinya. Hujan sudah turun. Dan Taehyung belum juga ditemukan. Dan Jin merasa semua akan bertambah buruk.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh ringkih itu memeluk kakinya yang ia lipat, meringkuk menahan dinginnya air hujan yang semakin deras. Tubuhnya bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit, dimana tubuh kurusnya bersender pada tembok sebuah toko. Surai merah itu kuyu akibat didera hujan, bibir merahnya berubah pucat.

Pikirannya melayang pada saat dirinya tersadar beberapa jam lalu. Semua menjadi begitu mengerikan di mata Taehyung. Orang asing yang mengerumuninya, bau-bau aneh yang begitu memuakkan dan juga tatapan orang-orang yang begitu mengancam. Memikirkan itu membuat Taehyung 'ingin pulang', pemuda manis itu semakin membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut.

 _Hazel_ nya tak lepas memandangi orang-orang yang berlari kesana-kemari mencari tempat berteduh. Hingga _hazel_ nya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil hitam. Tatapan itu tajam dan mengintimidasi. Dengan tubuh bergetar pemuda bersurai _red chili_ itu bangkit dan bergerak mundur secara teratur hingga akhirnya berlari meninggalkan sosok asing yang mulai ikut berlari mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan luas yang basah akibat hujan deras yang melanda Seoul, suhu yang menurun membuat Jungkook tidak menyalakan pendingin di mobilnya. Di dalam mobil tersebut, ada Jimin yang sedang memainkan iphonenya. Dan jungkook yang menyetir.

"Sial. Kau mengajakku ikut supaya aku yang menyetir."

Jimin terkekeh tampan, "Tentu saja.."

"..oh iya, bisa kau mampir dulu ke toko kue di depan sana?" Pinta Jimin. Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya. Lantas pemuda itu mengarahkan _mercedes GTR_ nya ke samping jalan.

"Tunggu aku sebentar ya.. hanya 5 menit." Setelahnya Jimin berlari menembus hujan menuju toko kue bergaya _classic_ tersebut.

Jungkook membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, sontak udara dingin langsung mengenainya membuat Jungkook merinding. Pemuda berparas tampan itu memandangi lalu lintas yang begitu ramai kesana kemari hanya untuk sekedar membunuh waktu. _Onyx_ nya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tengah meringkuk kehujanan di sebuah gang kecil di seberang sana.

 _T-taehyung?!_

Jungkook menajamkan pandangannya pada sang objek, kembali memastikan apakah sosok itu adalah pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui pikirannya atau bukan.

Surai semerah darah itu jelas milik rivalnya.

Namun, tatapan sayu dan lemah itu tentu seperti bukan Taehyung sekali. Taehyung _kan_ garang dan punya tatapan yang dingin.

Sampai akhirnya Jungkook yakin kalau sosok di seberang sana adalah sang rival saat mereka saling beradu pandang. Entah dorongan apa hingga membuat Jungkook ingin menghampirinya dan pemuda tampan itu melepas _setbelt_ nyatanpa melepas pandangannya dari Taehyung.

Tubuh Taehyung menegang..

Jungkook berhasil melepas _setbelt_..

"Taehyung!"

Pemuda manis itu bergerak mundur dan berlari lebih dalam memasuki gang kecil tersebut.

Dan Jungkook segera berlari menembus hujan dan menyeberang jalanan tanpa takut terserempet mobil yang melaju cepat.

.

.

.

.

Kaki ramping tanpa alas itu terus berjalan begitu cepat tanpa khawatir pada tapaknya yang mulai terluka akibat benda tajam yang bertebaran di jalan sempit tersebut. Hari yang mulai gelap dan hujan yang semakin deras tidak membuat Taehyung cemas. Rasa takut membuatnya kembali memaksakan diri untuk terus berjalan dan mencari tempat bersembunyi.

Langkah Taehyung terhenti kala dirinya dihadang tiga orang preman. Ketiganya terlihat mabuk. Ada beberapa botol minuman bertebaran di sana.

"Aiyayayayy.. Lihat siapa yang datang?" Seru pria bertubuh paling besar.

Taehyung berjalan melewati tiga orang tersebut namun sebuah lengan besar mendorongnya hingga membuat Taehyung terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Dengan perasaan was-was, Taehyung memandang tiga pria di depannya yang tengah tertawa senang.

"Lihat dia! Lihat dia! Bagaimana bisa anak laki-laki terjatuh hanya karena didorong seperti itu?" Teriak pria bertubuh paling kecil. Tawanya membahana membuat Taehyung ciut seketika. Masalah baru, dirinya terancam di sini.

"Dia bukan anak laki-laki Haneul- _ah_! Dia anak perempuan! Lihat cantik begini!" Pria yang lebih besar meneliti tubuh Taehyung yang basah. Pakaian rumah sakitnya yang tipis berhasil mencetak seluruh bagian tubuh Taehyung yang ramping dan menggoda.

"Benarkah perempuan? Jinwoo- _ya_ , coba kemari! Apakah anak ini laki-laki atau perempuan.."

Merasa terpanggil, pria yang tengah duduk di sebuah rumah bobrok sambil meminum minumannya itu menoleh. Berjalan asal-asalan, tubuhnya yang kering berubah basah seketika. Tubuh jangkungnya mendekat dan memandang Taehyung yang beringsut ketakutan. Netranya memindai Taehyung. Melihat puting kecil Taehyung yang menyembul dari pakaian basahnya membuat pria jangkung itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran sendirian di sini? Hmm? Kau tidak takut kalau ada orang jahat di sini dan memperkosamu?"

 _Liquid_ bening itu turun bercampur air hujan yang deras. Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Tubuhnya membeku karena kedinginan, jarinya pun tidak bisa ia rasakan. Dengan keadaan begini ia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Benarkan aku bilang! Dia anak perempuan!"

"Heh kalian berdua! Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bersenang-senang?" Tatapan pria itu berubah intens dan penuh nafsu pada Taehyung yang tak berkutik.

Taehyung mendorong si pria jangkung dan berlari ketakutan. Tapi, tarikan kasar di lengannya membuat Taehyung kembali terkapar di atas tanah yang kotor. Kedua tangannya di tahan si pria bertubuh paling kecil. Taehyung menjerit meminta tolong. Tangisnya terdengar nyaring namun seseorang baru saja menutup mulutnya.

Dengan sekali tarikan, si pria bertubuh besar menarik kasar celana panjang dan celana dalam Taehyung bersamaan. Namun, kegiatannya terhenti kala ia melihat sesuatu yang _seperti miliknya_.

"Yak! Kau berbohong Jinwoo- _ya_! Dia anak laki-laki. Lihat, anak ini punya penis!"

Taehyung menangis sesegukan sembari menggeleng tidak terima. Sebelah kakinya merapat, mencoba menutupi bagian privasinya tersebut. Tapi, pria bernama Jinwoo itu malah menahan kakinya dan menduduki tubuh rampingnya.

"Kalian belum pernah ya bersenang-senang dengan lelaki. Kalau begitu perhatikan baik-baik. Haneul, tahan itu!"

Dengan kasar si pria jangkung meremas penis Taehyung yang bebas tanpa penghalang. Untuk sesaat Taehyung membeku, pemuda manis itu kembali menangis dan berteriak – walau tertahan. Pandangannya berubah kabur kala jemari pria itu seperti tengah memijat penisnya. Walau kasar tapi Taehyung mulai merasakan hal aneh di sana.

"Ahahahah.. Lihat! Sepertinya anak itu menyukainya!"

"Sepertinya kita perlu melakukan lebih dari ini.."

Saat sebuah jari menembus lubang bagian bawahnya, tubuh Taehyung menegang. Dan entah kekuatan darimana akhirnya Taehyung menendang kemaluan pria di atasnya dan menggigit jari yang menutup mulutnya. Taehyung merangkak menjauhi preman-preman tersebut. Namun kakinya diinjak oleh si pria yang bertubuh besar membuatnya menjerit kesakitan, Taehyung memejamkan matanya kala pria itu hendak memukulnya. Hingga suara pecahan beling menyadarkan Taehyung dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat si pria bertubuh besar itu sudah ambruk di sampingnya dengan kepala berdarah.

"Brengsek kau!"

Taehyung memaku pandangannya pada pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang tengah berkelahi dengan dua preman itu dengan sangat brutal. Hantam sana hantam sini, tak ada rasa kemanusiaan dari diri pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu. Habis sudah ketiga preman tersebut, ketiganya terkapar tak berdaya dengan muka bonyok dan berdarah-darah.

Taehyung memaku pandangannya pada sepatu kets hitam yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Sosok asing itu berjongkok, dan Taehyung beringsut ketakutan. Sebuah sentuhan di dapat Taehyung di pundaknya membuat empunya meronta dan melarikan diri. Taehyung merangkak sedikit demi sedikit, menghindari sosok itu. Melihat Taehyung yang mulai menjauh, si pemuda berpakaian hitam itu kembali menariknya agak kasar sehingga Taehyung menjerit ketakutan dan berontak dengan lebih brutal lagi. Dan itu berhasil membuat si pemuda asing tersebut kewalahan.

"Taehyung tenanglah! Ini aku Jeon Jungkook!"

Pemuda manis itu terus berontak dan hendak melarikan diri dari Jungkook. Tangisan pilu berhasil keluar dari bibir pucat Taehyung. Pemuda manis itu terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Hanya dengan pakaian yang tipis sebatas paha berhasil membuat emosi Jungkook semakin memanas. Taehyung hampir saja diperkosa kalau saja Jungkook terlambat barang sedikit. Melihat keadaan Taehyung yang sebegini berantakannya pasti anak ini sempat dilecehkan beberapa saat lalu.

"J-jangan sakiti aku.." Cicitnya, suaranya pelan sekali hampir tidak terdengar karena tertelan derasnya hujan.

Jungkook tersentak, "A-aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tenanglah, jangan menagis lagi.. aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah sakit."

Taehyung menggeleng. Jari rampingnya menarik kemeja Jungkook mendekat dengan erat.

"Orang tuamu sekarang ini pasti sangat khawatir dan mencarimu kemana-mana."

Atensi Taehyung lantas teralihkan saat Jungkook menyebutkan orang tuanya. Masih dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, pemuda manis itu malah tambah menangis bahkan lebih terisak dan menyedihkan.

Dan perlu ditegaskan lagi, niat Jungkook adalah membawa Taehyung kembali ke rumah sakit. Namun, Taehyung yang terus menangis dan tidak bisa tenang membuat Jungkook kesulitan juga. Akhirnya dengan modal nekat – dan persetan dengan ide bodohnya, Jungkook memilih mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah Taehyung yang kini masih menangis sesegukan. Jungkook menarik sedikit dagu lancip itu perlahan, membuat wajah memerah Taehyung menghadap padanya. Sampai akhirnya dua belah bibir itu mengecup ringan bibir pucat Taehyung.

Taehyung yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Jungkook hanya dapat terdiam kaku. Saat berontak pun itu tidak terjadi lama, usapan lembut di lengannya yang dingin berhasil menenangkan Taehyung detik itu juga. Dan ciuman dua pemuda ini berlanjut hingga beberapa detik kedepan. Bibir tipis Jungkook bergerak lembut mengemut bibir tebal Taehyung. Melihat Taehyung yang ikut memejamkan matanya semakin membuat Jungkook ikut terbuai dalam ciuman mereka.

Jungkook menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila sementara jarinya mengusap lembut kedua pipi Taehyung. Bagaimana tidak menggila kalau dirinya malah disuguhi pemandangan 'berbeda' dari sang rival. Ditambah keadaan Taehyung yang terlihat begitu lemah tak berdaya semakin membuat Jungkook berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang gugup, pemuda manis itu meremas kemeja bagian dada Jungkook sampai kusut. Hujan menjadi saksi kedua rival ini berciuman untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dalam ciumannya yang berlanjut, Jungkook sudah siap mendapat pukulan dari Taehyung nanti.

Hik.

Jungkook membelalakan matanya dan segera melepas tautan ciuman mereka. Taehyung cegukan. Dan itu sukses membuat Jungkook sadar dari kelakuan konyolnya. Memalukan.

Ia baru saja mencium Taehyung!

Tepat di bibirnya!

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jungkook, yang hanya dibalas tatapan polos dari Taehyung. Jari lembut itu mengusap lelehan air mata Taehyung dan si pemuda manis hanya dapat memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan itu.

Dengan segera Jungkook menghubungi Jimin dan meminta sahabatnya itu menjemput mereka. Pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi area privat Taehyung. Tapi nihil. Celana yang teronggok di sana sudah tidak layak dipakai Taehyung, lantas Jungkook melepas kemeja hitamnya dan mengikatnya di pinggang Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum hangat, membalas tatapan Taehyung yang sedari tadi tidak lepas darinya.

"Kau bebas memperlakukanku semaumu setelah ini. Tapi, kali ini tolong jangan tolak bantuanku, _oke_?"

Taehyung mengangguk patuh layaknya seorang bocah yang baru dimarahi oleh orang tuanya. Lantas pemuda manis itu mengaitkan lengannya dipundak Jungkook dan bersandar lemah di dada bidangnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jungkook segera menggendong Taehyung ala _bridal style_ dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Tak lama, Jimin datang dengan mobilnya. Dan jangan tanyakan ekspresi macam apa yang anak itu pasang. Tentu saja syok dan horor.

"Bung, kau akan mendapat masalah besar! Aku baru dapat kabar bahwa Taehyung menghilang. Dan sekarang dia ada bersamamu!"

"Jimin! Jangan banyak bicara dan bawa kami ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!"

"Kau tahu Kook, aku berharap Tuhan memberkati kalian berdua." Jimin kembali mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit Seoul dengan kecepatan maksimal.

.

.

.

Jungkook meringis kala alkohol baru saja menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang lecet. Dan Jimin ikut meringis jadinya, lukanya memang tidak begitu parah tapi tetap saja sakitnya akan tetap terasa. Jimin jadi prihatin pada Jungkook, anak itu terlihat akan flu setelah 'bermain' hujan-hujanan dengan Taehyung barusan. Hidung Jungkook sedikit memerah.

"Maaf. Apa aku terlalu kasar?" Tanya Jin khawatir. Sekarang ini Jin – hyungnya Taehyung – tengah membersihkan luka Jungkook. Hanya ada tiga orang saja di ruang rawat Taehyung, karena kedua orang tua Taehyung saat ini sedang berada di ruang dokter.

Jungkook terkekeh sungkan. "Tidak masalah. Aku hanya refleks.."

Lantas Jungkook mengalihkan atensinya pada sesosok pemuda manis yang masih tertidur akibat bius yang diberikan dokter. Tatapannya berubah sendu dan perasaan bersalah kembali muncul dalam benaknya.

"Taehyung pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jangan pasang wajah bersalah begitu.." Ucap Jin, pria dua puluh lima tahun ini mencoba menghibur Jungkook yang tampak murung. Jimin ikut mengalihkan atensinya pada Taehyung yang tertidur pulas, lucu sekali.

"Apa kalian teman Taehyung juga?" Tanya Jin.

Jungkook dan Jimin meringis canggung, "Ah ya, maaf karena kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jungkook dan yang di sana Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum manis pada Jin yang ikut menoleh padanya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya. Taehyung tidak pernah mengajak teman-temannya yang lain ke rumah, selain si _quarted_ tentu saja." Maksud Jin itu Namjoon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Hyunwoo.

Jimin menelan ludahnya kesusahan. Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Masa mereka harus bilang kalau hubungannya dan Taehyung adalah teman. Maksudnya teman berantem dan tawuran, lagipula teman di sini pun artiannya lain, bukan teman seperjuangan tapi musuh bebuyutan. Hahh.. mereka harus menjelaskannya bagaimana?

Tapi Jin tampak tidak peduli dengan Jungkook dan Jimin yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Pria itu melilitkan perban pada buku jari Jungkook yang lecet.

"Terima kasih _ya_ sudah menyelamatkan adikku. Kalau hal buruk itu benar-benar terjadi, Taehyung pasti akan hancur dan menyerah pada masa depannya. Kau sudah jadi pahlawan buat keluarga Taehyung."

Jungkook tak membalas ucapan itu. Ia hanya bergeming tak berniat membalas ucapan Jin.

Terbesit dalam pikiran Jimin, kenapa saat itu Jungkook sampai sebegitu khawatirnya pada Taehyung. Bahkan anak itu merelakan kemeja hitamnya untuk Taehyung dan ber _topless_ ria sambil hujan-hujanan. Yang Jimin tahu, Jungkook bukan tipe _caring man_ macam begitu, ia berbanding terbalik dengan Seunghyub yang notabene agak ramah.

"Sepertinya kau hebat dalam berkelahi ya, Jungkook?"

Jungkook tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak juga, Taehyung lebih handal dari aku _sih_."

Jin terkekeh. "Anak itu tidak sekuat seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Taehyung akan menangis kalau ia terluka akibat berkelahi. Anak itu terlalu senang menutupinya dari orang lain termasuk merahasiakannya dari keluarganya sendiri. Anak itu selalu menangis sendirian." Raut muka itu berubah sendu.

Jungkook termenung. Dirinya melihat Taehyung menangis saat itu. Taehyung terlihat ketakutan dan lemah. Jungkook jadi lebih bersimpati pada anak itu sekarang. Terlebih.. ciuman mereka beberapa saat lalu masih sangat Jungkook ingat. Betapa lembut dan tebalnya bibi itu dan... dan...

 _Manis.._

 _Aku menginginkannya lagi.._

"Taehyung- _ie_.."

Jungkook tersentak dari lamunannya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Jin yang berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Di sana Taehyung tengah berusaha bangun dari tidurnya, anak itu sudah tidak terlihat pucat lagi, kali ini wajahnya lebih segar. Taehyung menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya gugup kala _hazel_ nya bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_ Jungkook yang tajam, namun keduanya saling mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah lain. Dan terciptalah situasi _awkward_ diantara mereka.

Jin dengan segera menawarkan minum ataupun makanan yang mungkin ingin Taehyung makan, dan anggukan manis Taehyung membuat Jin senang bukan kepalang. Lantas pria itu segera menyiapkan makanan rumah sakit untuk adiknya itu makan. Dan Taehyung hampir saja melewatkan makan malamnya.

.

.

"Jangan pergi.."

Jimin membatu sesaat ketika melihat drama menyentuh antara Jungkook dan Taehyung. Malam ini sudah pukul delapan malam, itu berarti mereka harus segera pulang ke Daegu sekarang juga. Karena perjalanan dari Seoul ke Daegu perlu menempuh jarak yang cukup lama dan melelahkan. Dan sekarang Taehyung melarang mereka untuk pulang. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak ingin ditinggal Jungkook.

Boleh Jimin tertawa dan menghina Jungkook sekarang?

Lihat, betapa bodohnya tampang yang Jungkook ekspresikan sekarang ini. Anak itu pasti kaget bukan kepalang saat mendapati Taehyung yang merajuk memintanya untuk tidak pulang. Jimin saja hampir membanting meja saking tidak percayanya. Karena jimin dan Jungkook masih ingat betapa gagah dan beraninya sosok Taehyung saat mereka tawuran minggu lalu.

Dan kenapa juga mereka harus lihat sisi lain dari Taehyung? Lihat, Jungkook hampir _semaput_ saking terpesonanya. Jimin _sih_ tidak, hanya hampir mimisan saja.

"Taehyung- _ie.._ Jungkook dan Jimin harus segera pulang. Tidak baik rasanya kalau orang tua mereka memarahi mereka nanti. Hmm..?" Bujuk Ibu.

Masih dengan merajuk, Taehyung memasang wajah sedihnya. Ibu saja hampir membujuk dua pemuda tampan ini untuk menginap, soalnya ini mungkin kali pertama Taehyung merajuk seperti ini. Ayah, ibu dan Jin saja sampai kaget melihat kelakuan putra/adik bungsunya itu. Jungkook yang ditatapi Taehyung hanya bisa diam, ia merasa urat-urat di wajahnya menegang.

Wajah Taehyung berubah murung dan kusut. Anak itu lantas merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutupinya dengan selimut sampai kepala. Ibu menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya. Seburuk itukah suasana hati putranya ditinggal pergi anak muda yang tampan ini? Jiwon melirik sedikit Jungkook yang terlihat _speechless_. Wanita itu memindai tubuh Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu obsidiannya memberi isyarat pada Changwook untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Changwook mengangguk.

Baiklah, sebagai Ayah yang berbudi luhur dan sayang anak, lantas Changwook merangkul Jimin dan Jungkook, menggiring dua pemuda tampan ini ke ujung ruangan. _Important discussion_ katanya.

Changwook menatap penuh selidik Jimin dan Jungkook, "Siapa sebenarnya kalian ini? Bisa membuat anakku yang gagah perkasa sampai merajuk begitu? Apa salah satu dari kalian pacarnya Taehyung?" Changwook menatap intens Jungkook dan Jimin. Tentunya pertanyaan terakhir itu hanya candaan semata. Jimin sadar itu _kok_ mangkanya ia mengerutkan keningnya tidak terima.

Tapi, Jungkook menafsirkannya berbeda. Itu seperti bom yang meledak di otaknya.

Jimin menyikut perut Jungkook. Jungkook menggeleng panik. "A-aku bukan pa-pacarnya Taehyung. Aku bersumpah.."

Jimin menyengir ria. Jungkook terlihat _out of_ _chacacter_ sekali. Kemana Jungkook yang pemberani dan punya tatapan angkuh itu?

Changwook menepuk pundak Jungkook penuh harap. "Kalau begitu, bisa tolong bujuk Taehyung untuk tidak bersedih lagi? Kau bisa membuat janji palsu padanya atau apa.."

 _Ayah yang jahat.._ pikir Jimin.

Seperti terkena hipnotis, Jungkook lantas menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Jungkook memainkan ujung kausnya, dia agaknya sedikit _nervous_ karena diamanahi calon mertua – eh, maksudnya Ayah Taehyung – untuk membujuk anaknya. Jungkook sesekali menoleh ke belakang, dimana ada empat manusia yang pura-pura menonton TV di sana. Jungkook berdehem.

"Taehyung.. err, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mau berbalik ke arah Jungkook tapi gengsi. Ia malu.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, "Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Ma-maksudku.. ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara seperti ini denganmu. Jadi, aku bingung memulainya dari mana.." Jungkook menggaruk surainya yang tidak gatal.

Taehyung segera berbalik kearah Jungkook. Kedua saling beradu pandang, menyalurkan sengatan aneh di hati keduanya. Lutut Jungkook rasanya lemas, ini mungkin kedua kalinya ia jatuh dalam pesona seorang Taehyung, ia masih ingat sekali bagaimana rasanya menyukai seniornya ini saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di perkenalan sekolah waktu itu.

"Aku akan bicara melantur mulai sekarang dan mungkin... itu akan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Aku akan siap sedia dipukuli lagi olehmu tanpa melawan. Jadi, aku harap kau cepat sembuh."

"I-ini seperti mimpi buatku. Bicara santai denganmu tanpa main pukul ataupun berteriak marah." Jungkook menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba mengering.

Taehyung hanya memperhatikan sosok tampan di sampingnya tanpa menyanggah. Ia masih mengagumi betapa gagah dan menariknya sosok manusia kelinci yang tengah berbicara dengannya.

"Aku dengar, kau mengalami amnesia sementara. Jadi, ini mungkin yang membuatmu lupa kehidupanmu sebelumnya. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Semua orang yang menangis untukmu, tertawa bersamamu, memelukmu dan menyayangimu, mereka adalah orang yang menganggap hidupmu sangatlah berharga. Dengan kata lain, mereka jugalah yang kau butuhkan dan kau cintai, Taehyung.."

Kalimat yang lolos dari sosok itu membuat hati Taehyung tercubit. Jungkook mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir di pipi halus Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum hangat, menyampaikan betapa tulusnya pemuda itu sekarang.

 _Haruskah ia mempercayakan segalanya pada pemuda ini?_

 _Di dunia yang menurutnya sangatlah asing ini?_

"Aku akan kembali lagi besok.."

"Ayah dan ibuku pasti khawatir sekarang. Kalau aku sampai pulang terlambat, aku takut mereka tidak mengizinkan aku menjengukmu lagi. Kalau itu terjadi, mungkin aku harus menyusup diam-diam lewat jendela kamar dan terjun dari lantai 2. Kemungkinan selamat 50 persen."

Taehyung tersenyum dalam genangan air matanya.

Tak lama Jungkook membujuk Taehyung, sampai akhirnya si pemuda manis setuju membiarkan Jungkook dan Jimin pulang ke Daegu. Pukul 12 malam Jungkook dan Jimin sampai di rumah mereka masing-masing. Jungkook mengamati atap kamarnya, senyum simpul tersemat di wajah tampan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya sejak pulang tadi.

Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook berbincang hangat dengan Taehyung yang pada dasarnya pemuda manis itu adalah rivalnya. Musuh bebuyutan. Teman tawurannya.

Dan jangan lupa..

Taehyung itu cinta pertamanya..

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kepayahan. Ditatap mematikan oleh tiga kakak kelasnya tentu saja membuat Jungkook cukup _geer_. Mereka mencoba mengulitinya atau apa? Kenapa tatapan mereka tajam sekali.

"Hei, hei.. sambutannya cukup sampai sini dulu _ya_.." Sanggah Jimin, pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu menarik Jungkook ke belakang tubuhnya, walau pada kenyataannya tubuh jangkung Jungkook tidak bisa ditutupi sempurna oleh Jimin.

"Kenapa kau ajak dia kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol, pemuda jangkung ini masih tidak terima bahwa Jungkook ada di hadapannya.

"Apa perlu aku jelaskan kenapa aku disini?! Minggir!" ―Jungkook.

Keempat pemuda tersebut menatap Jungkook tanpa kata. Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan Jimin, Chanyeol, Namjoon dan Hyunwoo setelah sebelumnya pemuda itu mengambil _box_ kue dari tangan Jimin. Jungkook menaiki lift menuju lantai dimana Taehyung berada. Chanyeol memelototi Jimin meminta penjelasan.

Dengan _cool_ nya Jimin berkata, "Sekarang ini Jungkook sedang menebus dosanya." Telunjuknya bergerak ke kanan-ke kiri, "Jangan coba-coba halangi dia, _okey brother_..?"

Namjoon terkekeh geli, begitu pula dengan Hyunwoo.

Chanyeol mendecih sebal.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan telepon genggamnya. Gadis ini terlalu terkejut, pasalnya dirinya baru dikabari Chanyeol tentang Taehyung yang sudah sadarkan diri. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya untuk menghindari jeritan yang mungkin terjadi. Gadis bersurai panjang itu tentunya sadar bahwa dirinya tidak boleh berisik, sekarang ini Jisoo tengah menemani Baekhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri sejak kecelakaan menimpanya.

Jisoo mengusap surai Baekhyun lembut, "Baek, cepatlah sadar.. kami sangat khawatir padamu. Sekarang Taehyung sudah sadar Baek. Dia pasti akan mengomel dan meminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi padamu saat itu."

"Dan ... sebaiknya kita tidak memaafkan Jungkook sialan itu." Tatapannya berubah tajam. Gadis itu kembali mengingat kejadian menyedihkan, dimana dirinya melihat Jungkook yang hanya terdiam melihat Taehyung yang tengah sekarat.

 _Tubuh kuyup Jisoo ambruk, gadis itu menutup mulutnya syok. Sesampainya ia di sana, pertama yang ia saksikan adalah tubuh Taehyung yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan bersimbahan darah dan juga..._

" _..ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa_ _―_ _J-jungkook.."_

 _Betapa tegaknya tubuh jangkung Jungkook yang hanya menatap tubuh tak berdaya itu tanpa ekspresi._

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya.."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya sejenak, _nervous_ tentu dirasakan oleh pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun ini. Namjoon, Hyunwoo dan Chanyeol sudah memasuki kamar rawat Taehyung sepuluh detik lebih lama darinya, dan sialnya Jimin juga lebih memilih ikut mereka daripada menungguinya melepas _nervous_.

Setelah beberapa detik berdiam diri di depan kamar rawat 1206, lantas Jungkook memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Alhasil, seluruh penghuni kamar VVIP tersebut memaku pandangan mereka pada Jungkook. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat sore ... semuanya.." Katanya.

Jiwon lalu memecah keheningan, "Aah, selamat sore ... tampan."

Jungkook berdiri kaku – dan cukup gemetar – di detik-detik pertama, sampai Changwook menepuk pundak si tampan Jungkook dan menggiringnya masuk.

"Kenapa diam saja di depan pintu. Ayo masuk."

Bagaimana keluarga Ji ini tidak memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Jungkook _coba_. Pemuda yang sekarang duduk tanpa bicara apa-apa ini tampannya beribu-ribu kali lipat dari lelaki manapun. Changwook dan Jin saja kalah, apalagi Jimin dan kawan-kawan.

Hidung mancung, mata bulat indah, bibir tipis juga tubuhnya yang terlihat atletis. Dari pakaian sampai sepatu saja pastinya ber _branded_ semua. Mungkin gel rambutnya juga. Jungkook terlihat begitu _fashionable._ Dan pastinya itu semua menjadi daya tarik seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Jadi, kue ini untuk Taehyung?" Tanya Jiwon, wanita itu tersenyum saat menerima kue tart lucu dari tangan Jungkook. Itu kue yang Jimin beli kemarin, _by the way_.

Jungkook tersenyum canggung, "Tentu. Ini untuk Taehyung."

"Terima kasih tampan.. Taehyung pasti senang kalau kuenya lucu begini."

"Benarkah? Ohya, aunty bisa memanggilku Jungkook. Kalau dipanggil 'tampan' rasanya..." Jiwon terkekeh geli. Jungkook meringis malu.

"Aku sangat senang. Karena Jungkook, Taehyung tidak lagi histeris pada kami seperti kemarin.. kurasa hubungan kalian sangat dekat _ya_.."

" _Kami.. tidak terlalu dekat.."_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Jiwon mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa. Di sana Jungkook disambut dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Jimin yang tersenyum menyebalkan. Wajah Chanyeol yang kusut. Hyunwoo yang menatapnya datar dan dingin. Dan Namjoon yang terlihat normal dari yang lainnya. Dan Jungkook memilih duduk di samping Namjoon.

Jimin terkekeh geli melihat kekonyolan Jungkook kembali terulang. Lihatlah, bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki duduk dengan kaki merapat seperti itu. Bukankah kegugupan Jungkook terlalu terlihat jelas?

Jungkook melihat-lihat kamar rawat VVIP yang di tempati Taehyung, sampai _onyx_ kelam itu menangkap seorang pemuda manis yang kini tengah memperhatikan – yang Jungkook rasa kakaknya Taehyung – Jin tengah mengajari Taehyung sesuatu.

"Taehyung terlihat seperti anak kecil.." Gumam Namjoon. Jungkook yang duduk bersisian dengan Namjoon tentu bisa mendengarnya.

"Lihat bagaimana anak itu tersenyum.. aku sudah lama tidak melihat senyuman cantik itu."

"Aku tidak dengar.." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan tingkah lakunya mengundang Namjoon untuk tersenyum padanya.

"Entah harus percaya atau tidak, tapi aku merasa janggal dengan kejadian yang menimpa Taehyung, Baekhyun, aku, dan juga kau."

"Jangan mulai. Aku tidak mau membahasnya, terutama denganmu."

"Aku tahu kau kemari bukan untuk minta maaf pada Taehyung..."

"..kau hanya merasa perlu melihat keadaannya bukan?"

Jungkook mendecih sebal, "Apa aku terlihat begitu menyesal? Jawabannya tidak. Ini _cuman_ tata krama seorang konglomerat."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Taehyung. Aku tahu."

"Jangan melucu tukang _sok_ tahu."

Namjoon menutup mulutnya menahan gelak tawa. Benar-benar adik kelasnya ini. Bagaimanapun Namjoon tahu Jungkook bukanlah orang jahat seperti yang dibilang Jisoo kepadanya tempo hari. Jungkook hanya korban atas kekejaman Taehyung selama ini. Bukan apa-apa, tapi hatinya menolak mengakui kalau pemuda berwajah seperti kelinci ini tega berlaku jahat pada sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung tersenyum manis sekali kala Jin kembali memujinya dan Jungkook melihat itu. Kejadian yang belum pernah ia lihat selama mengenal seorang Ji Taehyung.

 _Cantik sekali_.

 _Hazel_ Taehyung membalas tatapan Jungkook, keduanya saling bertatapan untuk sepersekian detik. Dan Jungkook merasa sebilah pisau seperti menembusnya. Tatapan Taehyung begitu polos dan lugu, seperti kejadian masa lalu yang kelam itu tidak pernah terjadi diantara keduanya.

Dan Jungkook menyesalinya.

"Jungkook.." Gumam Taehyung.

"Jungkook?" Tanya Jin. Taehyung mengangguk. Lantas Jin menoleh ke belakang, kearah tatapan yang Taehyung tuju.

 _Doe_ nya menangkap pemuda tampan yang tengah meminum _darjeeling tea_ buatan ibunya. Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum kala Changwook melontarkan lelucon lucu.

"Jadi, siapa itu Jungkook?" Tanyanya pada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Jin jadi gemas pada adik garangnya yang berubah jadi imut begini.

"Dia tampan."

Jin tergelak mendengar Taehyung memuji pemuda bernama Jungkook itu, terlebih Taehyung langsung menutup mulutnya karena ucapannya dapat didengar Jin, anak brandal itu terlihat malu-malu sekarang. Dan Jin merasa Taehyung seperti kerasukan roh lain.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dan waktunya lima pemuda tampan ini pulang kembali ke Daegu. Ibu Taehyung bilang, besok mereka akan kembali ke rumah sakit _Hwawon_. Karena Taehyung terlihat sudah tidak memerlukan perawatan khusus seperti kemarin.

Selagi Changwook dan Jiwon berpamitan dengan Jimin dkk, bukannya segera tidur, Taehyung malah memandangi wajah tampan Jungkook yang tengah berpamitan dengan sang ibu. Merasa diperhatikan, Jungkook membalas tatapan Taehyung padanya. _Onyx_ nya menatap Taehyung yang sedang berbaring di ranjang rawatnya sambil memeluk sebuah guling.

Taehyung memandanginya dengan matanya yang bulat, modus untuk minta ditanyai. Tapi sayangnya Jungkook masih sangat canggung untuk berbicara atapun menyapa Taehyung. Maka dari itu Jungkook akhirnya memilih mengabaikan tatapan memelas Taehyung dan pergi berbalik meninggalkan kamar rawat karena Jimin memanggilnya. Taehyung langsung bangkit dari baringannya, pemuda manis itu memaku pandangannya pada Jungkook hingga siluet pemuda tampan itu tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita menjerit kesakitan kala sebilah pisau mengenai bagian tubuhnya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka goresan tersebut. Kekehan menggelikan sontak keluar dari bibir tipis pria ber _onyx_ _emerald_.

"Itu sebabnya, jangan mengganggu Nona Seo Eun.." Ucap pria itu, kembali pria itu menyayat luka sebelumnya lebih memanjang. Jeritan dan raungan terus wanita yang berprofesi sebagai suster itu lakukan.

"A-amp-puni akuhh.. aku mohonnhh.." Isak wanita bernama Kim Seo Eun itu. Wanita itu jelas tidak tahu dirinya sekarang ada dimana, hanya rumput dan angin dingin yang dapat ia jadikan petunjuk dimana dirinya berada. Dengan mata yang ditutupi sebuah kain, membuat dirinya kepayahan untuk melihat pelaku bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Baiklah, akan aku beri kesempatan untukmu hidup. Berkat kau juga aku harus memajukan pertemuanku dengan wanita itu. Tak ada ruginya untukku sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa di dalam sini rasanya kesal sekali.." Sahutnya, sambil menepuk bagian dadanya. Dilepasnya tali penutup mata wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu membelalak, kala matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang dikenalnya. "D-dokter Lee?"

Pria itu menatap dingin si wanita tersebut, "Pergilah, selagi aku masih memberimu kesempatan. Larilah Kim Seo Eun, larilah secepat mungkin ... sebab kau harus takut karena sudah melihatku."

Bak terhipnotis, detik itu juga si wanita berlari kesetanan tanpa arah, menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Kaki ramping itu berlari kencang sekali, tak mengenal benda-benda tajam yang diinjaknya hingga kaki itu membawanya ke sebuah tebing, dimana laut bebas membentang di bawah sana dan berakhir mati tertelan ombak.

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu berjalan menuju ujung tebing. Mencari wanita yang baru saja terjun bebas dari sana. Pria itu menggeleng dramatis.

"Sudah aku beri kesempatan hidup, malah terjun bunuh diri, ckckck.."

Setelahnya, pria itu terkekeh geli seolah-olah itu bukanlah perbuatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*² _Lazarus : Terjadinya henti detak jantung seseorang akibat kecelakan namun kembali tertolong, yang ditandai dengan kembalinya denyut nadi. Jika ini terjadi, biasanya hanya beberapa menit saja._

*ᶟ _ROSC : Return Of Spontaneous Circulation_

 **See yaa next chapter ››**

 **NOTE:**

Horraayyy akhirnya kita update jugaaaaaaaa

Hayo... si goemul akhirnya menampakan dirinya wkwkwkk..

Gimana menurut kalian tentang chapter 6 ini?

Apa ini ngebosenin?

Maaf yaa kalau alur ceritanya sangat sangat lambat dan panjang. Karena genrenya drama sih, jadi kita memang bikin ini sedrama mungkin, sepanjang mungkin dan mungkiinn... bakal nyeritain peran lain yang ikut andil kenapa pria asing itu sangat menginginkan roh orang lain masuk ke tubuh Tae wkwkwkwkk...

Kalian bisa kasih kita masukan soal ff ini kok.. Soalnya jujur aja, kadang-kadang aku sama saudaraku juga bingung dan stuck tiba-tiba gitu aja... ucap syukur deh, karena sempet save video kookie cium pipi tae, jadi kita semangat lagi nulisnyaaa, ahahahah...

Ohya, di chapter ini dan selanjutnya kita bakal terus kasih kalian kejutan.. sooo, tungguin kita terus yaa.. hihihii

Dan jangan lupa mampir dulu sama ff baru kita yang judulnya, **07\. GHOST**. Ff ini remake dari komik karya dari mba Yukino Ichihara dan mba Yuki Amemiya. Komik paling bikin baper menurut kita. Bromancenya dapet, tapi di ff itu kita tambahin bumbu-bumbu micin, supaya gurih dan enak bacanya wkwkwk...

 _Ba-byee... #peluk_kalian_


End file.
